The Weasleys and the Potters
by Ravengrad
Summary: An old one HP/GW. RW/Hr courtship through ? Rating might be a bit high but hey it's safe at least.
1. Chapter 1

As always this is FAN FICTION not the really McCoy. JK Rowling does those and gets paid really well. Enough to pay for the security she needs from all those that want her fame by association and those that want money without honest work.

This is chapter one of a multi-part story I've finished over the last two years. Yes I wrote slowly. It has not been beta'd but not for lack of trying. After flip between posting this or not for months I've decided to go ahead and post it. "R" rating just to be safe. I would not rate this that high but somewhere I'm sure someone would so I'll error on the safe side

Actually that was true but to be honest this story was written in the 2003-2005 time frame and as of 4-2013 I just did a bit of clean up prior to posting it here. Therefore anything in books 6 & 7 were not known at the time of writing.  
Hope you like it and as always if you don't ... Stop reading this and go find another story you like!

Harry descended the stairs at his aunt and uncle's after putting his school trunk in Dudley's smaller bedroom and settling in for the summer waiting for either the start of school in the fall so he could return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or for an owl allowing him to join his best friend Ron Weasley and his family at their home, The Burrow.

"Boy come in here," His walrus sized Uncle Vernon called from the living room. As his cousin was always called by name Harry knew he was the one being summoned. When he rounded the corner he noticed his pencil thin Aunt Petunia was sitting primly on the couch while his uncle over filled his recliner to the point it was threatening to pop the sides right off.

"Boy, your aunt has requested that you be allowed to mail your friends. As you have no money you are going to have to work for the neighbors to pay for the postage you need," His uncle said firmly not wanting to admit he also didn't want the visits a lack of letters would bring.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon but my friends can't receive mail that way," Harry replied adding mentally, 'Hermione can but you don't need to know that.'

"I suppose that bloody owl is the only thing that will work?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry replied then watched as his uncle fought to get his next words out.

"Very well, You can use the owl but that filthy bird only flies in and out of this house well after dark. And if I hear one word from the neighbors about owls flying around, One word mind you. It is back into the cage for that bird."

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry replied knowing he was dismissed when his uncle and aunt turned their attention back to the telly. Harry hurried up to his room intending to write a least one letter for delivery tonight.

One week later as evening fell Harry sat at the little desk in the bedroom trying to decide who to write to. Every morning since his arrival from Hogwarts his uncle had greeted him with the question, "Mail a letter last night boy?"

The only time he'd answered, "No" his chores had been particularly hard. Harry took the hint and made sure his owl, Hedwig, was busy at night. His friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger both owed him letters and he was determined not to bother anyone in the Order of the Phoenix. But he had to write to someone so the Order would know he was all right. Ginny, Ron's younger sister, might work, Mr. Weasley was in the Order and he would know Harry was writing her and he did want to write her even though she already had a boyfriend. He knew Dean Thomas and he was fairly sure Dean would not object too severely. Well Ginny it is, Harry thought taking quill to parchment. Four hours later after many false starts there was a letter for Hedwig to carry.

Ginny had finished saying good night to her family in the living room and was starting up the stairs when Hedwig flew in through the kitchen window the Weasley's left open for just that purpose. Hedwig dodged Ron as he stood up from the chess match he was in with his father and landed on the stair railing right beside Ginny.

"Crazy owl I'm down here." Ron called out as Ginny reached over to scratch the majestic snowy owl's head. Glancing down at the parchment attached she noticed it was addressed to Ginny Weasley. Me? Harry wrote to me? Smiling at Ron Ginny said, "Ron the letter isn't for you," as she removed it from the leg Hedwig held out.

"Of course it's for me who else would Harry write to?"

"Me," the 15 year old teenage girl said just before ducking into her room and closing the door.

"She was joking right? Mum can you go get my letter?" Ron asked looking at his parents who were too busy looking at each other to answer him. "Mum!" Ron tried again to get her attention.

"Now Ron you know Ginny wouldn't take your post but I will go check to be sure," Mrs. Weasley said as she rose from the chair where she'd been knitting.

Ginny heard the knock on her door just before it opened, "Ron I didn't say you could... Oh sorry Mum," Ginny said as she spun to yell at Ron for entering her room without her approval then noticed it was her mother entering.

"So Harry wrote you. What does he have to say?" Her mother asked smiling as she reached for the letter.

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed as he held the parchment close to her.

"Okay, but let Dad and I know if he has any problems," Her mother said a smile on her face as she retreated down to the living room.

Ginny,

I wanted to say hi and let you know I was a real prat at Christmas. Spending it with you and everyone was very special for me. I also wanted to thank you for bringing me back to reality after I got so down. I was actually thinking Christmas would have been better at the Dursley's but you brought me to my senses in short order.

I really do appreciate your help in all that went on last year. I can't put into words how much your standing with me at the ministry meant to me even when I was still being a prat. I am glad Madam Pomfrey was able to heal your ankle and I am very sorry for being out of it those last few days at Hogwarts. When we see each other again I want to hear about your adventures that night particularly what happened when we were separated. I also want you to know I consider you one of my best friends and while I am aware you and Dean are special friends I would like to continue to write if it's all right with you. Let me know by return owl.

Your friend

Harry

PS In case Ron didn't let you know only send Hedwig home during the dark of night. Things aren't that much better here.

Ginny re-read the letter several times. It was short and it felt like there was something missing. She knew her mum wanted to know what was in it but she wished Hermione were here. Hermione knew Harry like no other girl and might be of help. Making a quick decision she wrote Hermione a quick note and stuck Harry's Parchment inside. Then she looked at Hedwig who had flown in when her mother opened the door asking "This needs to go to Hermione, not Harry, can you take it to her for me?" Ginny was surprised at the look of disdain she received from the owl as Hedwig dutifully held out a leg and allowed Ginny to attach the rolled up parchments before flying off. Ginny then headed downstairs were Ron asked, "What did Harry have to say?"

"I'm not sure."

"Fine, give it here and I'll read it for you," Ron said.

"I've already sent it to Hermione."

"You what?"

"She's a girl who knows Harry and I needed her help," Ginny explained.

"Do you think she will be able to read it?" Mrs. Weasley asked confused that Ginny didn't ask for her or Ron's help.

"Mom, I could read what he wrote. I need to know was what he meant," Ginny explained to her mother as they headed for the kitchen.

"Oh... OH!"

"Right."

"But I could have helped you with that," Her mother said.

"Mum, she knows Harry. She's been the girl closest to him besides I may need your help understanding Hermione."

Hermione heard scratching at her bedroom window getting out of bed she opened it saying, "Hedwig what are you doing here? I still owe Harry a letter." Taking the parchment from the offered leg she recognized Ginny's handwriting, "So now you're flying for Ginny?" She asked as she reached for the stash of owl treats she kept by the window. After setting a dish of them in front of Hedwig she then turned and unrolled the parchment. When Harry's fell out she set it aside and read Ginny's note.

Hermione,

Help! I just received this from Harry. What is going on here? Can you give me any hints as to what he really means?

Ginny

Two hours later Hedwig returned to the Burrow waking Ginny when she flew in the door she'd left ajar just in case. "Hey Hedwig. Take this to Harry it's Ron's parchment I'll send Pig over tomorrow night with my reply," Ginny said as Hedwig munched on the little bowl of treats Ginny had set out. She then took Hermione's parchment from around Harry's and started reading as she reclined in bed.

Ginny,

Thanks for inquiring. Everyone here is fine.

That was an interesting letter you enclosed. I must say I've never received one like that from him. He started with an apology which for Harry was a good sign. You've asked my opinion about what's going on. I think it could be one of several things.

First Harry could just be lonely and missing all of us, Or Harry could be frustrated with Ron not returning his parchments so he decided to owl you to drop a hint to Ron. (I don't think that is it, Harry's normally not that devious he is more the straight forward type.), or He could be writing to see how close you and Dean are (you know find out if your available for snogging.), or it could be all of the above with Harry not knowing which one really prompted him to write to you.

Let me know what it turns out to be.

Hermione

Whoops, I forgot the pleasantries I was so wound up. I'll have to make it up to her. Harry and me snogging that's rich. But I don't think I'll show this letter to mum. Tomorrow morning I see what mum gets from Harry's letter. Ginny thought as she rolled over and went to sleep.

The next morning Ginny was helping her mother clean up from breakfast when she told her mother "Hermione owled me back late last night."

"Oh, so what does she think is up with Harry?"

"She's not sure. Would you care to read his letter and give me your opinion?"

"You don't mind? I seem to remember you were rather protective of it last night," Her mother teased.

"I hadn't even completely read it when you came in."

"How many times have you read it since?"

"Oh, five or six times before I sent it to Hermione... Hey that's not fair," Ginny said as she started to blush.

"After we finish the dishes I'd love to read his letter," Molly Weasley said as she waived her wand putting the breakfast dishes away.

Her mother wasn't much help with Harry's letter. She'd seemed more concerned about Dean Thomas until Ginny told her the truth, that Dean was just a class mate whose name she used to keep everyone from feeling sorry for her when Michael Corner, her former boyfriend, was seen with Cho Chang on the way home from Hogwarts. That revelation had been painful for her to admit to her mother but now outside on a lazy summer day Ginny couldn't feel bad. The day was just too perfect. The only other person at the Burrow was her Mum. Ron was off helping the twins, Fred and George, in their new shop in Diagon Alley. So she could sit outside and write without being bothered. But she was still puzzled about how to reply to Harry's letter. After over half a day spent daydreaming she decided to just answer his questions and give him a little news about the goings on at the Burrow. The letter itself was written in a very short time but the revisions she made to avoid any misunderstandings or possible double entrants took a while. Finally with one last read through after dinner the letter was ready. Ginny waited until deep dusk to send Pigwidgeon off to Harry with her reply. Pigwidgeon returned a few hours later without a reply causing Ginny to sigh and head to bed.

Just past midnight Ginny was awoke by a noise at her window. Hedwig was trying furiously to get her attention. "Hedwig relax I'll be right there." Ginny said crawling out of bed and making her way across the clothes strewn floor to the window. "Doesn't Harry realize how late this is?" She asked the air as Hedwig entered and perched on her desk. Ginny headed for her comfortable bed only to stop when Hedwig hooted and held out a leg.

"Okay... Okay, I'll get the parchment off you but then I am going to bed," Ginny said only to have Hedwig hop the short distance to her bed. Perching there after she'd removed the letter preventing Ginny from laying down. Giving the owl a disgusted look she sat down at her desk casting a Lumos spell so she could read Harry's letter. When she finished the letter she noticed Hedwig was still on her bed so Ginny took a quill in hand writing Harry a short note in reply. When she tried to affix it to Hedwig the owl stayed just out of her reach as it alternately hopped or flew around her room.

"Fine I'll write more," Ginny said settling down at her desk. She finished a second sheet of parchment before Hedwig move over to the desk and held out a leg. Ginny took the hint and signed her name then attached the two sheets to the leg before opening her window allowing Hedwig to fly back to Harry before finally returning to her now free bed. It felt like only moments later that her mother was waking her up.

"Ginny ready to help me with breakfast?"

Ginny looked up at her mother and started slowly to get up.

"Are you all right?" her mother asked when she saw how tired her daughter looked and how slowly she was moving.

"Yes, I'm just a little out of it. Hedwig arrived very late with a letter from Harry," Ginny explained as she moved over to her dresser.

"And?"

"And Hedwig wouldn't let me go back to bed until I answered Harry's letter."

"Why don't you sleep in. I can get breakfast without your help," Mrs. Weasley said shutting Ginny's door and casting a silencing charm to allow her daughter to sleep peacefully.

It was a few days later after Mr. & Mrs. Weasley adjourned to their bedroom for the night that Mr. Weasley drew his wand casting strong silencing spells around the room. "What's up Arthur?" Molly asked watching her husband walking around their bedroom waiving his wand.

"Just a moment dear." Arthur said as he was casting a special spell to guard against extendible ears. "Now we can talk. I had a visitor today. He wanted to talk about Hermione Granger."

"That is a bit unusual," Molly replied.

"I thought so too. But it gets better. He would like me to bring her to the ministry. They want to see if she can remove a prophecy from the shelf."

"Wait a minute didn't you tell me after that battle at the end of the school term that only the giver and the subjects could remove a prophecy from the shelf?"

"That is true."

"I take it she didn't make a prophecy," Molly said looking at her husband with interest.

"No, in fact they are not sure if the prophecy is even about her. This is their way of finding out."

"So what makes them think it's about her?"

"The description seems to match her. Muggle born female who is very bright," Arthur said.

"That could have been any number of students over the years."

"True but there is one other person described in the written record."

"They have written records of the prophecies?" Molly asked.

"No, just who it's about and where it is. The other person described matches Harry Potter."

"Not her and Harry!" Molly exclaimed as thoughts of how her two youngest would react to a pairing of Harry and Hermione suddenly came to mind.

"Now Molly they may not have it right. Best if we let this one run its course before we worry too much," Arthur cautioned.

"Yes dear, but you know I will worry about Ron and Ginny until this is settled."

"Ginny?" Arthur asked suddenly confused.

"She's started sleeping until noon." Seeing a puzzled look on her husband's face Molly continued. "Harry's been owling her. Every night Hedwig arrives a little before midnight and Ginny stays up reading and replying. I cast a time charm on her window last night when we went to bed. When I checked the charm today it showed Hedwig flying out about 90 minutes before sunrise."

"Didn't know that." Arthur said laying back on his pillow thinking. "Molly do you think it would be a good idea for Ginny to come with Hermione to the Ministry? I mean if you brought both of them say just before lunch it might throw off anyone watching. They might think it was just you three coming to lunch with me."

"That is a good idea. Now get these spells off so I can go to sleep. They make it too quiet in here."

"Yes dear," Arthur said rising up slightly and removing his wand from the night stand he returned everything to normal.

A few days later Molly gathered up Ginny and together they floo'ed to the Leaky Cauldron where they met Hermione who was waiting with her mother. "Thank you for letting Hermione come with us Mrs. Granger. I assure you either Arthur or I will be with her at every moment."

"You have always treated her as if she were your own Mrs. Weasley. I want you and your husband to know how much Mr. Granger and I appreciate that," Hermione's mother replied.

"Thank you. I wish I could tell you how long this will take but this is the first time I've been to visit my husband in a while. I suspect it will take a longer time to get in today."

"That's all right. Hermione knows the way home," Mrs. Granger said as she rose to leave.

"I am sure she does but either I or my husband will escort her there," Mrs. Weasley said rising also. She shook hands with Mrs. Granger then led the girls to the fireplace. With a cry of, "The Ministry," Mrs. Weasley followed the girls to the ministry. They arrived in the long hall with the dark wood floor keeping their feet with only a little wobble. "Ah, yes now which way?" Mrs. Weasley muttered looking up and down the hall.

"This way," Hermione said as she and Ginny started down the hall.

"Oh yes, I remember now," Mrs. Weasley said following along.

"Wands Please," the security guard said stopping them at the desk.

"No," Ginny said looking at the guard as she reached up her sleeve gripping her wand tightly.

"Now dear he only wants to register your wand," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sorry the rules now require me to hold all wands until you leave," The Guard said.

"That is so not going to happen," Hermione said grabbing her own wand.

The guard notified his backup of trouble and suddenly there were rapid pops as three additional guards apparated behind them. "Now surrender your wands," the guard behind the desk said briskly.

With a contrite look on her face Hermione looked at Ginny who nodded in agreement. Before the guards could react Hermione dropped the guard behind the desk with a Petrificus Totalus spell then crouched and spun to face those behind her. Her incantation stopped on her lips as she watched them fall. All three had been hit with Full Body binds by Ginny, the last one still toppling to the ground.

"Men," Mrs. Weasley said her voice full of disgust.

"Your not mad Mum?" Ginny asked as she watched what little crowd there had been in the entrance hall rapidly disperse leaving just the three of them and the immobilized guards.

"Not at all. Those gits on the other hand deserved what they got getting all pushy with us just because we are female."

A new series of pops signaled another group of guards arriving. They promptly joined their friends immobile on the floor.

Ginny and Hermione were just straightening up from that round of attacks when they heard a body fall. They turned to see Mrs. Weasley returning her wand to a pocket. "Thought I counted one more pop. Teach him to try and sneak up on my daughters."

Ginny looked at her mother in surprise unsure rather it was her quick wand work or her referring to Hermione as her daughter that surprise her more.

"Thunk, Thunk, Thunk," Reverberated down the long entrance hall. "What the?" Ginny exclaimed puzzled by the noise.

"I suspect they are sealing the fire places to prevent us from getting reinforcements," Mrs. Weasley said looking around carefully.

Ginny and Hermione were looking in surprise at a suddenly more confidant and in control Mrs. Weasley. "Your mum doesn't seem to fazed by what's going on," Hermione said.

Ginny's reply was cut off when a voice called out, "Hey, what are you three up too?" as its owner emerged from a hidden door just to their right behind the security desk.

"Tonks, is that you?" Ginny asked.

"Who else? Now what is going on here?" Tonks asked stopping at the guard station and sitting on a corner of the desk.

With her wand now trained on Tonks Mrs. Weasley replied, "The guards tried to take our wands."

Tonks looked down at the guard that had been manning the station, "`Ask politely don't be adversarial' Do you remember your instructions now? I gave you that briefing myself." After looking back to the trio she continued as if they were having tea, "He never was too bright. I think he saw you three and decided to get stupid, serves him right," she added before stepping on him as she made her way around to the gate.

"What's next," Hermione asked.

"Hopefully you three lower your wands and my boss comes out and let's you through."

"Right," Ginny said and with a deliberate move returned her wand to the arm holster. Hermione mirrored her move and then Mrs. Weasley tucked her wand back into her robes.

Tonks eyes widened as she watch where the two girls stored their wands, "you two always that ready?"

"Constant Vigilance!" Ginny and Hermione coursed together.

Tonks chuckled as a tall distinguished looking gentleman was approaching the desk from a side corridor. "Tonks is everything under control?" The gentleman asked as he approached the desk.

"Yes, these two refuse to surrender their wands and this one got a little too pushy," She said motioning to the one lying frozen beside the desk.

"And those?" He said motioning to the other immobilized guards lying around the hall.

"They tried to help him," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Who... Oh. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you right off Mrs. Weasley and these two must be Miss Granger and Miss Weasley, yes I believe they would not part with their wands. Now if you would remove the restraints on the guards I'll try and straighten this out."

Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley visited their victims casting Finite Incantatem spells terminating the spells holding the guards immobile.

The first guard rose beside the desk. With fire in his eyes he reached for his wand only to stop when Tonks stepped in front of him with her wand up. He looked around and spotted the gentleman standing beside the desk.

"Pass them through, with their wands in one piece, on my authority," The gentleman said directly to the guard.

"But."

"You may not know them by sight now but you will. These two were among the Hogwarts students who prevent the ministry attack by you-know-who. They can be trusted. In their eyes it is us who can't be trusted. If they feel safer keeping their wands let them. I take it you're here to see Mr. Weasley."

"Yes my husband invited us to lunch with him," Mrs. Weasley said speaking up.

"Level three is where you are headed then. Mrs. Weasley the elevators are right over here," The gentleman said escorting them through the golden gate. Mrs. Weasley and the girls thanked him as they got on the elevator.

"Ah, there you are," Mr. Weasley called out as he saw them exit the elevator. "I've been waiting to see you. I was afraid you got caught in the lock down."

"We caused it," Ginny blurted out.

"Oh well, you can tell me all about it over lunch," Mr. Weasley said a touch too loudly as he directed them back on to a suddenly empty elevator car.

"Level 9," Mr. Weasley said to Ginny who was standing beside the controls. "Once we get there they will take Hermione and we will wait until she comes back. Should only take a few minutes."

"I promised Hermione's mother that you or I would be with her at all times. And after what just happened I intend to be with her at all times," Mrs. Weasley said looking her husband square in the eye.

"But Molly."

"Don't but Molly me Arthur Weasley! I will explain it to whoever we meet and I'm sure they will understand. I am not letting this young lady out of my sight," The opening of the elevator doors prevented any further comments.

"Professor Moody," Hermione said in greeting as she was getting off the elevator.

"Hermione, nice to see you and the Weasleys."

"There is a slight problem," Mrs. Weasley said and repeated her conversation with Mr. Weasley.

"Not really a problem that is if you don't mind a silencing charm around your head I have no problem you watching but I would prefer to limit the number of individuals who hear the Prophecy should this work."

"I don't like it but it is acceptable," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Good." Moody said casting a bubble head silencing charm around the three Weasleys he lead all four through the maze to the rack of prophecies. "Now Hermione this is the one we would like you to try and remove," He said indicating one globe sitting on a shelf full of globes.

Hermione reached up, put her hand above the globe and looked at Professor Moody. When he nodded she grasped the globe and removed it. Looking over at Mr. & Mrs. Weasley she could see their eyes widen is surprise while Ginny just grinned at her.

"Everything is as we thought. Would you come this way there are a few individuals who would like to be around to hear this," Moody said leading the way out of the room.

"Professor can Ginny hear this at least?" Hermione asked as she followed Moody.

"That would be highly unusual. May I ask why?"

"I would like to be able to discuss what I hear with a friend. Ginny besides being my best girlfriend, is a Weasley."

"Yes and the Weasleys all have our trust." Moody said. As he looked intently at Hermione with both eyes. Reaching a decision he walked over to Ginny and waived his wand removing the bubble head silencing spell while keeping his magical eye on Hermione. "Ginny, Hermione has requested you hear this too. I've reluctantly agreed but once off this floor I expect the two of you to cast the strongest silencing and anti-eavesdropping spells you can prior to discussing not only what you hear but anything you see down here."

"Yes Professor," Both girls said before everyone followed Moody into a nearly pitch black adjacent room where a couple of other individuals could be seen only as dim shadows.

Once everyone was in Moody spent a minute casting several spells to seal the room. After he finished he turned to face Hermione asking, "Memorize them did you?"

"How?" She started to ask then after a glance at his magical eye still fixed on her she continued, "All but the last one."

"Good I turned so you wouldn't get that one. Still need to keep some secrets. You can open that ball now," Moody said nodding towards the small engraved crystal ball she held in her hands.

Hermione looked at Ginny who stepped closer as Hermione opened the ball. A strong female voice filled the room saying;

"From the Muggle world one will emerge, pure of heart with a love of learning. Early in her life she will be mistaken for the next lioness of Gryffindor. That role is for her friend. Families will be united and roles solidified by one ceremony before school's end. Essential the Muggle born and her real mate will be to the true lion and lioness of Gryffindor in the fight against the dark lord."

"We know you are the one from the muggle world." Ginny said after a few moments of silence.

"We are reasonably sure the lion of Gryffindor refers to Harry," Moody added.

"That makes sense. But who are the lioness and my 'real mate'" Hermione asked afraid of the answer she would get.

"Too early to guess but rest assured we are going to be putting some effort figuring out that." Moody said looking at Hermione while his magical eye was focused on Ginny.

"Hey I had a crush on Harry. I am not your lioness." Ginny said a little too rapidly.

"I wasn't implying anything Miss Weasley." Moody said then looking at Hermione he asked, "How is Mr. Potter doing at the Dursley's?"

"I haven't heard from him for weeks," Hermione replied suddenly concerned until she saw a blush starting to creep up Ginny's face.

"That is odd Arthur assured me someone had heard from him more recently than that." Moody said looking over at the two elder Weasleys who were looking on still wearing the bubble head silencing charm.

"That would be me. I heard from Harry last night. He says he's fine but can't wait to come to the Burrow," Ginny said while trying to keep the smile, which appeared every time she talked about Harry, off her face and the blushing to a minimum.

"Glad someone's keeping in touch," Moody said as he was removing the bubble head charms from Mr. & Mrs. Weasley.

"Who is in touch?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Moody removed the charm in time for her to hear his last comment.

"Harry and Ginny," Moody said as he began removing the wards he had placed on the room.

"I knew that all ready," Molly said fussing with her robes.

"Arthur why don't you take these three lovely ladies to lunch in our cafeteria," Moody suggested as he opened the door.

"Good idea," Arthur said letting the girls lead the way to the elevator.

Meanwhile at 4 Privy Drive, Harry was sitting at the desk in Dudley's smaller bedroom confused and happy because Ginny had signed her last letter "Love Ginny" He was confused because he was unsure of his feeling and happy because he knew she really liked him and for a soon to be 16 year old boy knowing a girl that you fancy likes you was always a good thing. Harry knew he couldn't ask anyone at Privy Drive for advice on how best to reply. He was the non-existent freak as far as his aunt and uncle were concerned. Ron, his best friend, was Ginny's extreme protective older brother and not a good choice. Harry chucked at the thought, Ron old chap, Your baby sister just told me by accident that she loved me. How do you think I should respond? He'd be lucky to escape with only a broken nose. He could hear Hermione, Harry you have to decide how you feel about her and then let her know. As for anyone else they just weren't available. Sirius would have been his first choice but. No he would not go down that road. It never turned out good. Sirius was with his parents best leave it at that. Harry though before deciding the best course would be to write Ginny as if nothing was different, she had slipped and he wasn't going to embarrass her over it. Naturally it didn't quite work out that way. As Harry took quill to parchment that afternoon his mood was the best it had been all summer and that night's letter reflected his mood.

Back at the Ministry the Weasleys plus one were sitting around a table eating and enjoying light conversation when Hermione asked Ginny how often Harry was owling her.

"Nightly, I sleep in until about noon then help mum with lunch. After lunch I go back to bed and nap until dinner. The days something special in going on like today or yesterday when we had a Weasley Quidditch game in the afternoon, I play chaser to prepare for the house team, days like that I postpone my nap until after dinner and get up when Hedwig arrives with Harry's letter.

"Ginny why do you write to Harry every night?" Hermione asked.

"Because neither you nor my dear but lazy brother have been very good at keeping up with replying to Harry's letters. I figure George and Fred have their work to do for the Order, I have mine, keeping in touch with Harry. Which as jobs for the Order go is a very easy one." Ginny said watching Hermione's face. Not noticing the looks passing between her parents.

"Oh so it is a sense of duty that keeps you writing to Harry," Hermione said watching her best girlfriend closely.

Sure enough Ginny started to rise to be bait then realized her parents were at the table and Hermione had been teasing her to get just the comment she'd been about to make. "Hermione some times!" Ginny said a grin spreading across her face.

Shortly after midnight back at the Burrow that same evening Ginny sat re-reading Harry's letter for that night for the third time. She noticed he was a lot more upbeat and that raised her spirits. She was debating how if at all to tell Harry about the trip to the Ministry He had not mentioned anything about their last visit there and she decided she could tell him the cover story. That she and Hermione had gone to eat lunch with her father. The rest of the Ministry story could wait. It would be better told in person anyway. Besides it would give her time to figure out how to down play her role.

The following day Ginny awoke to shouting like she'd never heard from downstairs. Who every had set off her mother was in for the beating of their life. After quickly running through everything that she had done lately Ginny decided it was safe for her to go downstairs.

Descending the stairs she could see her father was still home and trying to calm down his wife, "Now Molly you know he isn't talking to us."

Now what did Percy do? Ginny thought. Spotting the Daily Prophet laying open on the table she picked it up and started to read;

The Ministry is not all doom and gloom after the recent attack. Yesterday in a beautiful ceremony attended by the bride's family and the Groom's co-workers Miss Penelope Clearwater and Mr. Percy Weasley were married by the Minister of Magic himself. The Ceremony was simple and restrained in keeping with the mood at the Ministry. Despite this being the first marriage that has been announced for this generation of Weasleys. The entire Weasley family were noticeably absent from this ceremony which unites two of the more well known wizarding families in England.

The Daily Prophet went on to describe what Penelope wore and all the other wedding stuff but right now Fred, George and Ron were pestering her to find out why Mum was crying and screaming at the same time. Thrusting the paper at them she sputtered, "Percy is the worlds biggest git!" and headed to the stove to take over for her mother fixing breakfast for the family.

By noon time everyone but her and Mum had left. Her Dad, after calming his wife down, had gone in to work late and when the twins left to open their shop for the day they took Ron along. "Best come with us. Can't upset mum that way." Was they way they'd worded it. Ginny had fixed a light salad and had finally persuaded her mum to sit down and eat when the fireplace flared and a head poked through the flames. "Mrs. Weasley can I come visit?" An obviously scared Penelope called out.

Ginny quickly looked to her mother who squared her shoulders and put her company smile on before saying, "Of course dear you are always welcome at the Burrow, especially now."

Penelope's head disappeared only to return moments later attached to her whole body as she stepped from the fireplace. Ginny watched as her mother arched an eyebrow at this but said nothing as she stood before coming around the table to greet her new daughter-in-law, "If the Daily Prophet is correct I believe you are my daughter-in-law."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh come now, call me Molly or Mum which ever you prefer."

"Okay, Molly. Hi Ginny. Molly I love your son but I didn't want you excluded. Things were done in a hurry and I wanted to apologize and explain." Penelope said looking at Ginny as she said the last of it.

"I get the hint, I'll be outside de-Gnoming when you want me." Ginny said rising from the table.

"I think it would be better for you to stay. I'm sure you will know all we discuss in a short time anyway." Mrs. Weasley said looking at Ginny.

"Okay, best to get everything on the table. When Percy moved out he was at a loss. I couldn't stand to see him in such pain so I moved in with him." Penelope said smoothing her robes.

Molly, who was nodding in understanding said, "I suspected as much. Percy was one for being fastidious but not too good at keeping up with laundry and such."

"You are right there. We had our occasional spats but overall it was great. Then the big attack at the ministry happened and Percy was devastated. I ended up consoling him a little too well."

"Ah, let me guess the rest. It might be easier. A few weeks later you found out and told Percy. He panicked and scheduled the wedding giving you barely enough time to invite your folks." Molly said.

"Yes, please don't hate me." Penelope said breaking down in tears.

"You love my son and came to see me under very difficult circumstances. How could I hate you?" Molly said wrapping her arms around her new daughter.

Minutes later after everything had calmed down Penelope asked, "How did you know? I've only told Percy and my mother."

"You had a quick wedding. When you came to visit you didn't apparate. Something all young Witches and Wizards do at the drop of a hat. One reason you might not is pregnancy. Finally you are glowing. So I took a little chance. You're going to be a Mum and you love it."

"Your right of course. But Percy wants everyone to think it happened on our wedding night."

"If that is what both of you want we will keep your secret." Mrs. Weasley said looking pointedly at Ginny.

"Of course I will Sis. But let me know when it is official I can't wait to tell Fred and George that Percy gets the prize." Ginny said beaming.

"Prize?" Penelope asked.

"Fred and George have been teasing me for over a year now that I would be the first Weasley of our generation to have a kid."

"I didn't know that." Molly said.

"It was part of their teasing me about Harry, Mum."

"And how are you and Harry?" Penelope asked.

"I write to him, he writes to me. We are friends and that's about it. Now if you know of a way to get Ron to finally admit he fancies Hermione she and I would both like to know it."

"Ron and Hermione, I recall seeing the beginnings of that back at Hogwarts. Now you are sure you and Harry are just friends?"

"Not you too, I'm not saying if he was willing I'd say no but..."

"Ginny Weasley I didn't raise you to be a scarlet woman!" Molly said interrupting a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh mum, it's not like he will ever notice me. He is into dark haired beauty's like Cho Chang." Ginny said just before a big sigh.

"You have news for tonight's letter at least." Noting the puzzled look on Ginny's face her mother continued, "Penelope and Percy's wedding. We will not know the rest until she makes her announcement."

"You are right. Thanks, I was running out of things to say."

Ginny stayed at the table as her mother and Penelope talked through various family things with her mother passing on pregnancy precautions and care as subtlety as she could. Distracted she re-read the wedding announcement Oh darn, OH DARN! "Mum can Hermione come for a visit tomorrow?" She suddenly asked.

"Of course." Molly said surprised at the sudden interruption.

"Thanks." Ginny said taking off towards her room.

"I don't know what that was all about." Ginny heard her mother say as she ran up the stairs to her room.

The next morning Hermione arrived by Floo at the Burrow. "Hermione what are you doing here?" Ron asked looking up from his breakfast.

"Ginny invited me for the day. I had my folks drop me at the Leaky Cauldron and used their fireplace." Hermione replied.

"Now Ron, Hermione and I are going to my room for a while. After that the three of us will go swimming or something." Ginny said dragging Hermione towards the stairs.

"But!"

"Ron, Ginny invited her not you now go find something to do until they want to go swimming. If you can't find anything the garden always could use a good de-Gnoming." Molly said.

Once in Ginny's room Hermione watched Ginny casting every silencing spell she knew. When she stopped Hermione cast the ones she'd picked from Moody, "There that should do it." Ginny said.

"What's this all about?" Hermione asked.

"Did you read the Daily Prophet yesterday?"

"About Percy getting married of course. But you could have asked me that in a letter."

"No it was a phrase they used. Do you recall ever hearing the phrase 'Families will be united.'"

"No... Oh!" Hermione said her eyes widening.

"Yea Oh, I didn't catch the meaning of that until I read the article about Percy and Penelope. I thought it meant we would join each other in fighting Tom 'Families will be united before school's end.' Do you think it could mean you are going to be married soon?" Ginny asked.

"Not just me. Harry too. Are you sure you're not the lioness of Gryffindor." Hermione said looking at Ginny with wide eyes.

"I don't know. If I am, that means I've got to be married in my sixth year. Okay it would be Harry, but Sixth year!" Ginny said with equally wide eyes.

"My true mate,' and I still haven't met him yet." Hermione said as she sat on Ginny's bed thinking the prophecy through.

"It could be Ron." Ginny offered.

"The way we fight I doubt it, but I might have something to fix that today and if it doesn't there's still sixth year and part of seventh before 'school's end.'"

"A year and a half before..." Ginny offered.

The two of them debated the various interpretations of the prophecy over the next hour before deciding it was time to take Ron swimming. Ginny pulled her old one piece suit out of a drawer then turned to ask Hermione about her suit because she didn't remember her bringing any bags. "I've got it right here," Hermione said reaching in her purse and pulling out a couple of scraps of material.

Once they had changed Ginny looked over asking, "What is that you're wearing?"

"A string bikini, My folks and I took a short vacation right after I got home and my old suit didn't fit. Mum suggested this one because it's all ties and I can adjust it to fit if I grow some more."

"Oh sounds reasonable. Just don't let Mum see it. She thinks this old suit is borderline scandalous. That suit might earn even you a mother daughter talk from Mum."

"Do you want one of these?" Hermione asked holding up two rings of lacy material with a clip on the side of it.

"What is it?"

"Wand holder, Mum saw the one I wore to the Ministry and say it was too masculine for a girl. She hunted around then had one of the neighborhood ladies sew this up for me." Hermione said sliding it up her arm before snapping her wand in the tiny clip. "I brought one as a gift." She added holding it out to Ginny.

"Thanks." Ginny said sliding it up and clipping her wand in. "This actually looks pretty on my arm. Thanks Hermione."

"I'll thank mum for the both of us."

"We'd better get something over our suits. Don't want mum to have a fit," Ginny said tossing Hermione a T-shirt she'd stolen from Ron before pulling one over her own head.

Ron was in the living room when they came down. "Finally ready are you, it will take me a few minutes to get my suit on."

"Okay, we will meet you down at the swimming hole." Ginny said heading out the door as he headed up to his room.

"Meet you there." Ron called out ducking into the bathroom. Relax, you get to see Hermione in a swimsuit! Ron thought as he went about getting ready. Yea just the sight of her in the morning gets you going and that's fully clothed. She will be wearing a suit like Ginny and there's nothing about that suit to get excited about it's practically like wearing clothes, But what if she doesn't have a suit like Ginny's. The arguments raged in his mind. Finally grabbing his towel he headed out.

Down at the swimming hole Ginny looked at Hermione as she spread a towel out on the sand. "I thought we were going swimming," Ginny said.

"I just wanted to get a little sun first."

"Little sun, are you sure you don't want Ron to get a real good eyeful? Ron will need a bib when he sees you."

"I hope so. I had a really long talk with Mum about Ron. She suggested that if it was time I decided I was serious about him. We talked it through going over all my choices. I finally decided to take some of her advice and emphasize the girl and forget the brains for a while." Hermione confessed.

"Really?'

"Yes really. Turns out my father was a lot like Ron and needed a nudge to see mum in the right way. I figure if it worked for her..."

"Would you like me to leave if it starts getting good?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione as she fussed with the towel before lying down.

"I'm not sure."

"You know Ron wouldn't hurt you and you have your wand to protect you from anyone else. Tell you what I'll do what feels right at the time." Ginny said knowing that as soon as her brother saw Hermione she would only be in the way.

"Thanks Ginny."

"Don't mention it especially to my Mum. I heard the Burrow's door better get in position." Ginny said watching Hermione recline on the towel. Ginny could hear Ron trying to sneak up on them then the noise stopped and she looked up to see her wide eyed brother standing with his mouth open looking at Hermione. Walking over she whispered in his ear, "Ron I'm going back to the house for a while why don't you and Hermione have fun."

Hermione fought to lie still on the blanket she heard Ginny walk away and knew Ron must be close by. But she didn't want to make the first move. Her mother was very specific on that point. Ron had to come to her otherwise she might spook him off.

"Hi." Ron said so nervous his voice actually squeaked.

"Oh hi, finally come to join us?" Hermione said rolling her head slightly to take in him standing beside her.

"Ah... yea,"

"I wasn't going to go in right off I wanted to just relax in the sun. Care to join me? There's room enough for two on the towel."

"Yea... Sure." Ron stammered out watching Hermione roll up on her side and scoot over to free a small length of towel for him to lie on.

When she felt him lay down beside her Hermione had a hard time keeping her calm. She wanted so bad to wrap her arms around him and kiss him senseless but her mother's warning kept her pinned to the towel waiting for Ron to decide.

"Ginny why did you come back?"

"I am just too tired mum. Ron's down there with Hermione so I figured I'd catch a nap." Ginny said watching her mother carefully.

"All right." Mrs. Weasley said initially worried at her son being alone with Hermione but then she realized this was Hermione, the smart girl, and if anyone could control Ron it was her.

Just before dinner Ginny woke up and started to putter around her room She glanced out her window and happened to see two individuals return from the swimming hole holding hands and gently nudging each other in a teasing way as they made their way up to the Burrow. A minute later Hermione came into her room and collapsed on the bed. "Well?" Ginny asked. Hermione just smiled and pulled the T-shirt off tossing in into Ginny's hamper. "I take it the fact your not wearing the top of your swim suit is an indication everything went well." Ginny added with a smile.

"Ron and I have reached an understanding." Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh really I never would have guessed."

"Ginny I think I know who my mate will be." Hermione said before starting to get dressed in street clothes.

"I don't want to know any more, that's my brother I think your talking about, but I think Mum will be glad you used the words, will be."

"Definitely it was your brother I was talking about. Your mother insisted I stay for dinner then your dad will see me home."

"Hermione, The reason Mum insisted you stay was so she could check out how you and Ron act around each other after spending the day alone together."

"Oh?"

"Why don't you just come down with me and tell her up front you snogged her son senseless before she figures it out during dinner." Ginny said looking at the dreamy look on Hermione's face, "On second thought if you had that look on your face when you came in she all ready knows. How is Ron by the way?"

"Nice and Cuddly," Hermione said while thinking I wish I could fall asleep in those strong arms!

"Hermione please, that's stuff I don't need to know," Ginny replied with a shiver.

"Don't ask then."

"What I meant was is he as goofy as you are?"

Hermione waived her hand in a gesture of confusion more like Lavender Brown than Hermione.

"Girlfriend you are totally gone. When mum sees you like this she's going to insure you know the anti-conception spells."

"I all ready know them," Hermione said confidently.

"Really?"

"I studied them during fourth year when I wanted a break from helping Harry with the tasks for the tri-wizards tournament. I also memorized the conception spells."

"Hermione!" Ginny replied shocked for another time this afternoon.

"Oh Ginny, The one's I found require the girl to cast them on herself. I can't cast one on Parvati. Talk about someone who's got the anti-conception spells down pat."

Dinner that night was an interesting time for a change. Ginny was able to fade into the background and watch the twins as they picked up on Ron and Hermione's changed attitudes towards each other. Naturally being the older siblings they were, the teasing rapidly commenced. "Ron, our inept younger brother, seems to have come out of his shell. Don't you agree?" Fred asked looking at George.

"I must agree, particularly as I'm seeing Miss Granger starting to blush," George replied.

"George do you have any idea what could have caused this sudden change?" Fred asked wiggling his eyebrows outrageously.

"Boys..." Mrs. Weasley a warning tone in her voice.

"Mum, we are just passing on what Bill and Charlie did to us," They replied speaking in turn.

"Don't say your mother did not warn you two. Hermione you should know the only way the ministry can detect underage magic in this house is if the spell is done incorrectly. A properly cast spell won't set off any alarms." Mr. Weasley said looking at Hermione.

"Dad, that is Hermione you have just gave the all clear to." Fred said a nervous twitch in his voice.

"I know. I did it in front of you so you've been warned twice," Mr. Weasley replied.

"Well she can't get both of us with one spell," George said looking at Fred.

"Right so Ron what color robes should we get for your wed...," George said only to be stopped in mid sentence when Hermione's wand flashed spitting out ropes that bound and gagged both of the twins at once.

Mrs. Weasley was shaking her head laughing at her son's predicament, "I love them but sometimes they are so dumb. They don't remember you and Ginny took on the ministry guards and won. Then they heard their father give her permission. Some days it's a wonder those two can walk."

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley," Hermione apologized.

"Don't be, in fact leave those two like that until we finish eating it will be a lot quieter that way."

"Hermione you must teach me that variation. I could use it at work." Mrs. Weasley said admiring her handwork.

Hermione was sitting next to Ron blushing to the roots of her bushy brown hair. Mr. Weasley's complement had caught her completely off guard. "Uh sure Mr. Weasley," she managed before forcing her attention back to her plate. After everyone including the twins had finished desert Hermione was in the kitchen with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley learning the magical way of kitchen cleanup when she said, "Ginny I almost forgot would you like to spend next week with me? My folks asked if I had a girlfriend I would like to have visit for a week. It would be Monday through Sunday. My folks are working until Thursday but they hinted that something fun to do could be found for Friday, Saturday and Sunday."

"Mum?" Ginny asked turning toward her mother.

"Of course Hermione's visited us often enough. If you want to go your father and I don't see any problem with it."

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer Ron?" Ginny asked a twinkle in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to clarify this is Fan Fiction based on works owned by JKR who gets the money, the fame, the crazed stalkers. You know just to be sure so don't come stalking me.

Ginny had a small suitcase on the ground beside her as she stood outside the Leaky Cauldron wearing a nice blouse and one of last year's skirts that she and her mother thought was way too short but Hermione assured them was just perfect for the Muggle world. She was waiting for Hermione and her parents to pick her up but her mind was not on the adventures awaiting her this week in the Muggle world. "Ginny you ready?" Hermione called from an estate wagon that had pulled up to the curb.

"Yes sorry my mind was else where," Ginny said as she climbed into the back seat beside Hermione.

"So what's new with Harry?" Hermione asked hoping to pick up her friend's spirits.

Hermione was surprised when moisture appeared in Ginny's eyes and Ginny half sobbed, "That's the problem I haven't heard from him for two nights now. Mum says I've got to wait one more day before notifying anyone."

"Ginny don't worry I have his phone number we'll call him. Once you hear his voice you will be able to relax and enjoy this week."

"Here Hermione use my cell phone," Her mother said passing the phone back as Hermione's father drove them to the Granger's office.

"Yes I'd like to speak with Harry. What, oh I'm sorry to have bothered you." Hermione said before shutting the phone off and passing the phone back to her mother. "He gave me the wrong number."

"Hermione what was the family's name he was living with?" Her mother asked glancing at the last number on her phone. When Hermione replied her mother called someone and after shutting the phone off she sat thinking for a moment before looking over at her husband saying, "After I drop you off, The three of us will take a trip to Little Whinging to visit Harry. I'll let you know if I can't pick you up."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks. "Your mother's taking me to Harry's?" an astonished Ginny asked.

"Mum is great," Hermione replied with a big smile then did her best to divert Ginny's attention from Harry for the hour drive to Little Whinging through London's traffic with little success.

Mrs. Granger pulled over to the side of the street looking at the number 4 on the house. "Here we are. Do you want me to go ask?"

"No mum, we can do it," Hermione said climbing out behind Ginny and racing to catch up.

A large young man opened the door at Ginny's knock asking, "Can I help you?" As his eyes roamed over both girls.

"Yes I am here to see Harry Potter," Ginny said pleasantly.

"Sorry no Harry Potter here," The young man said firmly starting to shut the door.

"Dudley who is there?" a female's voice called out.

Hermione quickly associated Dudley's name with Harry and before the door shut had her wand out pointed at Dudley as she was saying, "Petrificus Totalus," A thud signaled Dudley's stiff body falling to the floor.

"Dudleykins!" the second voice shrieked as Ginny pushed open the door revealing a tall thin woman kneeling down beside the body.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked with her wand out as she glared at the woman. Ginny caught the quick flick of the woman's eyes to the stairs before the woman started to shake her head no.

Ginny brushed passed the woman running up the stairs "Where?" She started to ask at the top when she spotted one door with two large locks on it.

Hermione followed her and had her wand leveled but didn't get beyond "Al..." before Ginny cast a Reductor Curse in a strong voice. The door it's frame and a good portion of the adjoining wall was reduced to dust leaving a large hole that Ginny stepped through screaming, "Harry!" when she saw the sight before her. Hermione looked at the bed and immediately felt sick. A very pale and badly bruised Harry lay in a filthy unmade bed with sticks tied to both legs and one arm with blood soaked bandages. Hedwig's cage sitting on its side in a corner was badly dented and Hedwig didn't look too good.

"They are so going to regret this!" Ginny said.

"Let's get Harry to St. Mungo's Hospital. We can deal with these creatures later."

"I'll get Harry. You get those... things out of my way," Ginny said motioning towards the stairs.

"On it," Hermione said grabbing Hedwig's cage and starting for the door.

"Hi Ginny, it is you isn't it?" Harry said turning a purple face towards her.

"Oh Harry, just relax. You are leaving with me," Ginny said before casting a Wingardium Leviosa spell on him and levitating him out the door and to the estate wagon out front. Mrs. Granger had lowered the rear seat when her daughter yelled from the doorway leaving a large flat area in the back.

"Ginny Muggles can see you!" Hermione hissed.

"Then get over here and make it look like we are carrying him because I am not slowing down just to look good."

Within moments Harry was in the back of the car with Ginny beside him and Hermione looked at her mother saying, "Drive to London I'll give you directions when we get close."

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Mrs. Granger asked looking over the shuttered Purge and Dowse Ltd. Department store.

"Yes, Ginny you get ready to move him. I'm going to go let then know we are here," Hermione said getting out of the wagon.

Mrs. Granger opened the back door of her estate wagon and when she saw her daughter emerge from the store window she tried to appear as if she was helping carry Harry as Ginny levitated him out. "I've got him now mum. You go home I'll call you soon," Hermione said taking her mother's place at Harry's feet as they approached the store front.

Mrs. Granger watched her daughter disappear through the store window with her friends and after a deep sigh caused by her daughter having a life that she couldn't share, got back in her car and drove away far slower than she had driven getting here.

"What seems to be the problem?" the Welcome Witch asked as Hermione approached.

"He's been badly beaten and I don't know what else," Hermione said stepping aside so she could see Harry still being levitated by Ginny.

The witch conjured a self levitating stretcher then turned to the girls saying, "Why don't you two go to the Tearoom I'll be in touch."

"He is not leaving my sight!" Ginny said firmly.

"Dear, he'll be in good hands," the Welcome Witch said as healers appeared in response to her unseen summons. "Muggle beating we think." The Welcome Witch said to the healers. The healers started down the hall with Harry and Ginny brushed by the Welcome Witch who tried to stop her with a, "Young lady."

"Don't even try to stop me," Ginny said her wand flashing dangerously at the Welcome Witch.

"Miss are you related to this individual?" The healer with the stretcher asked.

"I am the closest thing to family he has!" Ginny stated strongly her eyes flashing as her attention turned to the healer.

"Ah yes, In that case she can come with us," The Healer said after a quick glance at an unmoving Harry.

"Ginny I'll let everyone know." Hermione called out to a rapidly departing Ginny. Then looking at the Welcome Witch she asked, "Fireplace?"

A hand point and a pinch of Floo powder later Hermione called out, "The Burrow," then stuck her head in the flames. "Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione called out.

"Hermione what's wrong? Is Ginny all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked coming around the corner into the kitchen.

"Yes Ginny's all right. My mum took us to see Harry. We brought him to St. Mungo's He's in bad shape and Ginny's with him."

"Oh my..., I'll call Mr. Weasley and be right over," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Could you tell him we used magic at Harry's and I left someone stunned there."

"I won't ask, Best let Arthur deal with that. I'll contact Dumbledore also, he will want to know."

"Thanks, I'll be here keeping watch." Hermione said backing out of the fireplace. A very few minutes later Ron stumbled out of the fireplace saw Hermione and gave her a hug asking, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Ginny's still with Harry."

"Okay, Mum said to stay here with you. Others should be arriving soon," Ron said jumping as Dumbledore apparated right beside him.

"What is going on?" Dumbledore asked looking at Hermione who explained everything that she knew. "I will be right back," He said his face rigid he turned heading towards the Welcome Witch who stepped aside without a word.

Hermione marveled that no matter where Dumbledore was crowds and people seemed to flow of his way when he was in this mood.

"How is he?" Dumbledore asked as he entered the room where Harry was being treated.

"I'm sorry you will have to..." A healer said as he started around intending to evict this latest visitor. "Professor, I am sorry I didn't recognize your voice. We had to give him some dragon's blood he'd lost so much of his own. He has a lot of broken bones and some bad internal injuries including ruptured organs. Nothing we can't fix given time. However we can't get this young lady to leave his side. Maybe you can get her to go relax."

"Is she in the way?'

"Not at all. She has been occasionally helpful," the healer allowed.

"Then, for several reasons I'll explain to you later, it is better for both of them if she stays. That is if you don't mind," Dumbledore said looking closely at the Healer.

'Mind, why would I mind. She sits there with her wand out watching my every move. If she wants I'm a frog before I even realize it.' The healer thought but said, "She can stay."

"I must go and deal with some other items. Do you need anything Ginny?"

"No and thank you Professor," Ginny said smiling at Dumbledore before refocusing her attention on Harry.

Back in the reception area Dumbledore looked at Hermione, Ron and a recently arrived Mrs. Weasley saying, "Ginny is still with Harry and I think she will be with him for quite a while yet. He is in rough shape but he will survive. Now I should go back to Hogwarts, Molly I'm sure you and Arthur and can handle anything that needs doing," Dumbledore said before leaving with a pop.

"I'm glad you two checked on him," Molly said looking at Hermione.

"I think we will be in trouble with the Ministry," Hermione said looking a little down.

"Over what you did getting Harry away from those Muggles?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes."

"I wouldn't worry about it. After the display we put on at the ministry, this was minor."

It was a few hours later when Arthur floo'ed in locating his family after a fashion in the fifth floor tearoom.

"Hi Dad," Ron said as his father sat down and was brought up to speed on Harry's condition.

"We've cleaned up the mess at Privet Drive. By the way who did what?" Mr. Weasley asked looking at Hermione.

"I stunned someone and Ginny destroyed a door."

"Ginny destroyed the door?" Mr. Weasley asked surprise in his voice.

"Yes, they had Harry in a room with two big locks on the door. I was going to open the locks but she just blew the door out of the way," Hermione said.

"The door and over half the wall. It took us a while to fix that," Mr. Weasley replied shaking his head.

"That is an easy spell," George, the twin currently with the family, muttered under his breath forgetting his father was right beside him.

"Not when there is so much magical residue that the wall can't rebuild," His father said looking at George.

"What?" Ron asked.

"When she blasted that wall Ginny cast such a strong spell that the wall wouldn't rebuild until we got rid of all her spell's residue. The bets were Hermione cast that spell, but Moody said that only Ginny had the raw power and emotional attachment to do it," Arthur said looking at His wife.

It was late evening when a med-witch approached the table in the tea room asking "Are you the family of Mr. Potter?"

"Yes," Molly said without hesitation.

"Good, The young lady said to look for a crowd of redheads," She said with a smile continuing, "Harry has been moved to a private room and is ready to see a few visitors, but they can only stay for a short time. If you will follow me," She said stepping away from the table.

"Molly you, Ron and Hermione go first The rest of us can wait a few minutes," Arthur said well aware of how nervous his wife would be until she saw Harry.

"Can three of us go in?" Molly asked.

"If you don't excite him."

"The one who excites him is with him now," George muttered under his breath.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley said glaring at her son.

"It's the truth," George rebutted starting to match eyes with he mother only to quickly lower them to the floor as her glare hardened.

"Speaking of the young lady, She will not leave him. When I tried I saw the business end of her wand. I was thinking about putting a cot in his room for her. What is your opinion."

"I don't think she's going to leave him without a fight," Hermione said looking straight at Molly as she spoke.

"The cot might be a good idea," Molly said reluctantly as they arrived at Harry's door.

"I'll go make the arrangements then. Please keep your visits short," The Healer said.

Molly pushed the door open to be greeted by a wand aimed at her from Harry's bedside. "Oh sorry Mum," Ginny said lowering the wand and watching her mother, Hermione and Ron enter.

"Ginny you are in St. Mungo's you can relax," Molly said.

"Tell that to Broderick Bode," Ginny said mentioning the Ministry worker killed last year in St. Mungo's.

"Ginny they have increased security since then."

"Not enough," Ginny said firmly.

"How is Harry?" Molly said changing the subject knowing now was not the best time for an argument.

"Okay, They can't give him any Skele-Gro to repair his broken bones because of his internal injuries. So they are trying to cure those first."

"He's looking better," Hermione said. Noting the clean bandages and a Harry now free of dried blood.

"Amazing what a little proper care will do isn't it," Ginny sarcastically replied.

"Ginny!" Her mother admonished. Thinking that if this is better she really didn't want to know what he looked like before.

"Sorry Hermione," Ginny replied in a tired voice.

"No need I was there with you. Has He come around yet?"

"Not really, He woke up during the ride here and asked me not to leave him. I think they gave him sleeping draught when they were treating him. At least he hasn't woken up since we arrived here."

"What about you?"

"That Healer promised me a cot to sleep on. I hope she wasn't lying."

"No, she was going to make arrangements after she showed us here," Molly said.

"I can't believe it," Ron said looking over his friend.

"Believe it Ron. When I saw Harry I was ready to hex the lot of them and I would have but we needed to get Harry here first," Hermione said.

"Now you three," Molly said trying to stave off this discussion.

"Don't worry Mum, while they were treating Harry I had to think, accept their behavior for what it was and move on. I realized if I didn't I'd be doing just what the death eaters do torturing Muggles for mine and Harry's satisfaction," Ginny said forcing a smile on her face.

"Good girl, Now if you two would follow her example," Molly said looking at Hermione and Ron.

"Yes Mum," They both replied.

"I'm going out in the hall and let your father come in," Molly said reaching for the door.

"Hi, Ginny. How's your patient?" Her father called as he walked in a few minutes later and stood beside her.

"Hurt really bad Dad,"

"Don't worry he will recover. Now your Mum said you could stay here. She'll bring you some clean clothes then take those home and wash them. Tell Harry when he comes around that we've taken Hedwig to the Burrow."

Ginny just nodded grateful they were going to allow her to stay.

"Come on you two let them get some rest," Mr. Weasley said after insuring for himself that Harry was properly treated.

Two days later Harry was still sleeping. Hermione was ridding in with her folks as they went to work and spending her days with Ginny doing her best to encourage her and insuring the girl ate breakfast and lunch. When Hermione left to go home Mrs. Weasley would arrive and spend the evening hours with Ginny. Nights were Ginny's time alone with Harry she talked to him as she laid on her cot telling him the day's news, and everything she wanted to put into her letters but was afraid to, until she fell asleep.

Harry was floating just as he had been for what felt like forever when there was a movement that forced him to the surface as he became aware of the light hitting his eyes Harry called out, "Ginny?"

"Harry, you are awake!" Ginny said smiling as she rose from her cot to see his face.

"Where are we?" Harry asked trying to look around but finding himself unable to move around. Shortly his view of a bland white ceiling was broken by a mass of red. Harry's eyes focused on Ginny's face before drifting lower.

"St. Mungo's, you've been here for four days," Ginny replied happy he was awake then she noticed where he was looking and a blush started to spread up from her neck.

"Oh, how did I get here?" Harry asked looking up at her face before his eyes fell lower a second time of their own volition. If I wasn't so tired and didn't ache this much. Harry thought as his mind recorded the sight before him for future recall.

"Hermione and I brought you in her mother's car. I'm afraid we did a little damage at the Dursley's getting you out."

"Good, Ginny I'm sorry but I'm really sleepy," Harry whispered as his head fell back onto the pillow and his eyelids closed.

Ginny waited until she was sure he was resting comfortable then took the opportunity to use the room's loo studying herself in its mirror, she was wearing a rather worn pajama top she'd 'borrowed' from Percy. It was a little snug and offered far more than a hint of what was beneath. Good thing he's sick this doesn't hide much Ginny thought before returning to her cot.

The next morning Hermione arrived to find Ginny calling out. "Watch Harry." as she ducked into the bathroom followed a few moments later by the sound of the shower running. She's up and going early today. Hermione thought. A half an hour later Ginny emerged wearing a nice skirt and blouse under her robes.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't spent this much time away from him since you and Harry got here."

"He woke up last night," A very happy Ginny said trying to keep at least her voice calm.

"Harry woke up! That's great news."

"I thought so. Unfortunately he was only awake for a few minutes. I think the Healer on duty thought I was dreaming it. When he wakes up next I wanted to be cleaned up and dressed."

Hermione and Ginny spent the rest of the morning in normal conversation until just before noon when Harry opened his eyes and started complaining of hunger. Hermione dashed out of the room returning in moments with a Healer.

"Mr. Potter how do you feel?" the Healer asked looking him over.

"Hungry,"

"I'll have some soup here shortly. One of our house elves will help you with it. We've had to hold off fixing your broken bones until we had repaired your internal injuries and you were able to ingest the Skele-Gro."

Finishing her exam then Healer looked at Harry saying, "For the shape you were in when you arrived you are looking good," As she left.

"Harry Potter you had us worried," Ginny said trying to glare at him and failing badly.

"Sorry."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Hermione asked.

Harry's reply of "Not really," was interrupted by the appearance of a house elf with his soup.

As the elf approached Harry Ginny stopped him and took the soup saying, "I will help him with it."

The house elf nodded and disappeared as Ginny started to feed Harry.

Hermione stayed for a while then left when she realized Harry's world consisted of Ginny and little else. His eyes never left her and hers never left him. When Hermione returned an hour later Ginny was quietly talking to a sleeping Harry. "Hi Ginny," Hermione said softly approaching the bed.

"Hermione where did you go?"

"I floo'ed over to the Burrow and had lunch with your mum."

"I guess I should eat," Ginny said knowing that Hermione's arrival signaled her lunch time.

"I brought you lunch," Hermione said holding out a container Mrs. Weasley had given her.

"There's enough here for three people," Ginny said looking in.

"Oh, a Ron sized portion," Hermione countered with a smile.

"For a snack," Ginny added chuckling for moment before quietly asking, "So how is Ron? I haven't seen him around."

"Your Mum didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Ginny asked suddenly concerned.

"There was a slight accident at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes the day after we brought Harry here. Ron was the main casualty. He has been multicolored for the last few days. Fred and George are betting it will wear off soon but Ron didn't come and visit you and Harry because he was afraid he might get his brothers in trouble if anyone saw him."

"I wish someone had taken pictures."

"These don't exist. Ron would kill me if he knew I had them," Hermione said passing a couple of pictures to Ginny.

"Oh Merlin. Hermione how did you get these?"

"When you see me tutoring Colin next term remember these."

"It was worth it," Ginny replied smiling at the pictures of a multi-colored Ron.

"I thought so."

"So how is it snogging a multi-colored Ron?"

"Just like snogging a normal Ron. I snog with my eyes closed." Hermione said a twinkle in her eyes.

That evening Ginny was relaxing on her cot just letting her mind drift when Harry looked over asking, "Ginny why don't you go back to the Burrow."

"Don't you like having a room mate?" Ginny asked looking at him.

"I really enjoy your company, but I'm afraid someone might get the wrong idea."

"Dad and Mum have no problem with me being here and if someone else says anything they'd best not let my brothers hear it," Ginny said looking into his eyes.

A tired Harry said, "Ginny have they said when I have to go back to my Aunt and Uncle's?"

"If Mum has her way you are never going back there again. You should have seen the discussion she and Dumbledore had yesterday in here. I couldn't hear it because He cast a silencing charm on them but I can read mum and she really told him off. After he took the charm off Dumbledore said something about continuing this discussion after Christmas so I think you are with us until school at least," Ginny said watching his chest slowly rise and fall as he relaxed.

"Good, See you in the morning." Harry said mumbling the last as he drifted off to sleep. With Ginny following shortly dreaming of a dark haired, green eyed boy on a broom.

Hermione arrived early the next morning to see several healers clustered outside Harry's room. "She's sealed the room. We can't get in..." One of the healers said when he recognized Hermione.

"Have you called anyone?" Hermione asked.

"We are trying to figure out how to contact her folks but I think someone's called the ministry."

"Call out "The Burrow" on the Floo network and ask for Mrs. Weasley to come. I'm going in." Hermione said approaching the door. "Ginny it's Hermione let me in," Hermione said to the sealed door.

"Prove it."

Hermione racked her brain trying to find a way that would let Ginny know it's her but not give out any secrets. Then it hit her, "My boyfriend is multi-colored."

"Okay, come in by yourself," Hermione heard through the door.

"Show Mrs. Weasley here when she arrives." Hermione said before stepping through a slight opening in the door which quickly sealed behind her. Once inside Hermione looked around spotting a Healer laying on the floor at the foot of a still sleeping Harry's bed in a full body bind. Her mouth was moving rapidly but there was no sound. Ginny had obviously cast a silencing charm. "Ginny what happened."

Motioning to the Healer Ginny said, "That one tried to sneak in and give that to Harry," Ginny said indicating a stoppered bottle labeled Skele-Gro lying on the floor next to her.

"So why the full body bind?"

"Something isn't right. I don't know what's wrong but she didn't feel right so I followed Ginny rule Number 1."

"Which is?"

"Protect Harry," Ginny said as Harry slowly stirred in the bed beside her.

"You don't think this is a real Healer?"

"I've never seen her before."

"Could you relax the spells a little so I can summon a hospital elf?"

"Okay," Ginny said waving her wand around.

"I need a hospital elf!" Hermione called out loudly speaking to the air. Within seconds there was a pop and an elf looking remarkably like Winky stood in front of her. "And you are?" Hermione asked.

"Blinky, the hospital elf you called for."

"Blinky, do you know this Healer?" Hermione asked.

Blinky took a long look at the Healer lying bound on the floor then said, "Blinky is very sorry but she does not know all the Healers."

"Then you do not know this one?" Ginny asked.

"Blinky is sorry miss, but Blinky does not know this Healer, but Blinky is sure she is a fine Healer if she works at St. Mungo's."

"Thank you Blinky. You may go." Hermione said watching Blinky leave then watched as Ginny redid her seals on the room. "Ginny I think you were right," Hermione said as Ginny finished.

"Okay, so what do we do now?"

"We sit and wait for reinforcements," Hermione said un-clipping her wand as she watched Harry settle back in a restless sleep.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley you unseal this door this instant!" came through the door loud and clear minutes later.

"Mum's here," Ginny said stating the obvious.

"What's going on?" Harry asked waking up at the sound of Molly's voice.

"Hi sleepy head, Ginny and I are just having some fun. Relax and rest," Hermione said.

Then as Ginny nodded she called out, "Mrs. Weasley we are going to unseal the door for you but if Ginny or I see anyone we don't know they are getting hexed and the door resealed. Then we will discuss it. You and anyone else out there we know can come in."

Ginny opened the door slight and Her mother entered followed by Professor Moody and a third individual neither girl recognized. Ginny called out, "Hermione!" as she re-sealed the door.

Hermione was all ready calling out, "Petrificus Totalus" followed instantly by "Wingardium Leviosa" as she moved the now rigid individual to the corner farthest from Harry.

"Hermione that's Tonks," Professor Moody said while muttering to himself, "Serves her right I told her to assume a look you would recognize."

"Oh," Hermione said as Mrs. Weasley nodded her agreement with Moody.

"So what's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Hermione went to revive Tonks.

"And who is this?" Professor Moody asked looking at the Healer bound on the floor.

"It's a long story," Ginny said.

"So start at the beginning," Her mother said.

Ginny told the story with Hermione helping out on the parts she knew. "That was very perceptive of you to call for an elf. Even more to understand what she was really saying," Moody said.

A now un-petrified Tonks asked, "What do you mean really saying."

"Hermione would you like to explain," Moody asked.

Hermione looked at Tonks saying, "Elves know their homes like no other creature. When Blinky said she did not know this Healer she really meant the person did not work here. Blinky said it again when she added, "If she works at St. Mungo's" That was the clincher for me."

"Quite right," Moody said causing Hermione to beam.

"Let me try to redeem myself. Ginny felt something was not right. That was because the Healer tried to sneak in. A Healer would turn on the lights and walk in like it was her room because to them this is all theirs we just visit." Tonks stated

"That's it," Ginny said glad her intuition had a proper explanation.

"You are learning. Now if you could learn there are times when surprise is a bad idea," Moody said.

Tonks blushed and asked, "What now?"

"You stay and keep an eye on Ginny's prisoner. I'm going to talk with the Hospital staff and then I'll be back. Miss Weasley if you would please," Moody said approaching the door.

After he left Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry saying, "Dumbledore and the rest of us were wondering what happened at Privet Drive."

Harry looked around noting he was the center of attention. " They said a few things and I said some other things in response then I made the mistake of falling asleep without securing the bedroom door from the inside. Next thing I know I'm getting beaten, then Ginny found me," Harry said looking at Mrs. Weasley willing her not to ask what either side said.

"Okay, We will continue this shortly," She said smiling her motherly smile.

Professor Moody returned and confirmed that the Healer was an impostor. After he had Ginny release her bindings Moody redid them and with Tonks trailing behind escorted the impostor to the Ministry.

Ginny unsealed the room for Moody and Tonks to leave then left it open. Their first visitor was the Head Healer who apologized for the lapse in security and thanked Ginny for her quick actions. Once he left there was a steady stream of visitors. In the first batch was Harry's normal Healer who made a point of telling Ginny that she would be back with some Skele-Gro potion for Harry just before bedtime adding "If it isn't me don't let them give him anything."

Ginny's thank you was almost lost as her father, Dumbledore and Professor Lupin entered the room. "If we could have some privacy." Dumbledore asked causing everyone to leave but the three of them, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Once they were alone Dumbledore said, "Harry the time has come to tell us what went on at the Dursley's, The complete version."

"Professor do I have to do this in front of the Weasley's? Can't I just tell you and Professor Lupin?"

"Does this have to do with Miss Weasley?"

If one looked closely as Dumbledore did they could detect a blush creeping up Harry's face under the bruises that colored most of his visible skin. "Yes Professor."

"Ah then you need to make a decision. Do you tell us without telling her first?" Dumbledore continued.

"That wouldn't be fair to her. Would you all please excuse Ginny and I for a minute then I will tell all of you."

"A wise move Harry," Dumbledore said as he turned and left with the others following him.

Alone with Ginny Harry rolled his head to look at her, "Well Harry what do I have to do with your being in here?," Ginny asked puzzled.

"You know those pictures you sent me?"

"Yes," Ginny replied remembering how happy she'd been when Colin had sent her pictures of Gryffindor's Quidditch cup celebration and included copies for Harry.

"One night just before bed Dudley saw them sitting out and started making some very crude comments about the girls in them."

"And?" Ginny asked thinking One more reason to avoid sending Harry back to those relatives.

"When he commented about Hermione and her hair I pictured what Hermione would do to him and chuckled then he started in on you and various things he wanted to do to you. I lost it bad. I told him if he didn't want to live the rest of his life as a bald eunuch with bad breath and a tail he'd better stop. He left the room and after I sent off that last letter to you, I went to sleep. I guess he told his father because when I woke up he and uncle Vernon were beating me with sticks or something. All the while screaming, "This will teach you to threaten us," Harry said looking at Ginny for her reaction.

"You got mad because he said he wanted to..."

"Yea, I've been thinking about it when I can and..." Harry said stopping he didn't want it to come out like this but he could see no other options.

"And what Harry?" Ginny asked her heart beating hard in her chest.

"Ginny I have feelings for you. I always want you around and when you smile my day is made. I know you've gotten over me but can you tolerate me until I get over you."

With tears flowing out of her eyes Ginny smiled saying, "Harry I've never gotten over you," and went to hug him barely stopping herself when she remembered his broken arm and other injuries. Instead she settled for a kiss on his lips. "I suppose we should let them back in," Ginny said several moments later.

"Yes, but it should be easier to tell them now that you know," Harry said smiling.

Dumbledore and the rest returned when Ginny opened the door. "Are you ready now Harry?"

Harry glanced at Ginny who was standing next to her mother then repeated what he'd told Ginny leaving off the last few personal comments. As he did Dumbledore asked for far more detail about what had been said and Harry supplied the details causing Ginny and him to blush on several occasions. When Harry finished Mr. Weasley said, "Dumbledore those two need to be dealt with. Let me take care of it, Ginny is my daughter and Harry's... Well Harry's as dear to me as anyone of my boys."

"Dad, let it go," Ginny said speaking up from her place beside Harry.

"But Ginny."

"Dad, Harry and I have moved on. Besides if Dudley comes anywhere near me he'd prefer being a bald eunuch to what I can come up with," Ginny said smiling.

"That's my girl," Her mother said looking at her.

"A wise yet surprising comment," Dumbledore said looking at Ginny before turning to Harry and adding "Harry I am sorry to have put you through that but I had to be certain. I fear this means your protection from that source is at an end."

"Does this mean I don't have to go back there?"

"That's one of the consequences," Dumbledore said a smile on his face.

Harry's question of, "But where..."

Was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's comment of, "Harry Potter you will live at the Burrow. Right were you should have been all along."

"Now Molly," Arthur said looking at Remus Lupin.

"Remus can visit. Right now Harry needs a mother's care," Mrs. Weasley replied in a firm tone that dared anyone to argue with her.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said tears running down his face. He was wanted, really wanted.

"With that settled I'm sure Ron, Miss Granger and some others wish to visit. I will be going," Dumbledore said leaving.

"Harry you know if you need anything..." Lupin said as he stood looking down.

"You're the last marauder Professor. I need you more than ever," Harry said looking up at his parent's friend.

As tears formed in his eyes Lupin said, "I'd better get going I've got to help Dumbledore. There's plenty to do at Hogwarts when you're the Dark Arts teacher."

"Remus that's great!" Harry exclaimed.

"Keep it under your hat, You too Ginny no one's to know until the sorting feast," Lupin said firmly.

"Okay, Professor," Ginny replied watching Remus leave with Dumbledore allowing her brother Ron enter with Hermione.

"Hey Harry," Ron said.

"Hey Ron, Hermione I'd get up but," Harry said moving his one unbroken but still sore arm.

"No Skele-Gro yet?" Hermione asked.

"Tonight," Ginny replied.

"Hermione I wanted to thank you and your Mother for all you did," Harry said.

"Mum wants to meet you when you're well. You can thank her then," Hermione said as Mr. & Mrs. Weasley left leaving the foursome alone.

"So what did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked when his father closed the door.

"He wanted to know exactly what happened at the Dursley's."

"So what did happen?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" both Hermione and Ginny exclaimed.

"What?" Ron exclaimed in confusion.

"Ron he may not want to talk about it again," Hermione said looking at him while wondering, admittedly not for the first time, if his brain was connected to his mouth.

"So he tells me that. Sheese."

"Actually Ron, Hermione's right can we talk about that later, much later."

"Okay, So have they said when you can leave?"

Hermione just groaned at Ron's lack of sensitivity. While Harry said, "Not yet mate, but I'm coming to the Burrow when I get out."

"Great!" Ron said smiling as Harry turned his head to look at Ginny. A move that Hermione saw and made a note to as Ginny about when there were no boys around.

Harry was overcome by a sudden feeling of being very tired when he mentioned this to Ginny she replied, "I expected this, today has been stressful why don't you just go to sleep. The three of us will just visit quietly then I will wake you for dinner, you'll take the Skele-Gro and sleep through the night."

"You won't leave me will you?" Harry asked looking at Ginny.

"No my love, I will be by your side until we are at the Burrow at least," Ginny replied as she brushed her fingers through his still messy hair and for longer than that if I can figure a way around mum. She added mentally.

Ron looked at Hermione wide eyed as he heard Ginny's reply. They gathered on her cot Ginny casting a one way silencing spell so Harry could sleep but she could hear him if he needed her.

"You are getting better with your silencing spells," Hermione said.

"I've had to. Harry needs his rest."

"Do mum and dad know?" Ron asked.

"Know what?"

"About you and Harry." Ron added.

Ginny was puzzled for a moment then realized what they'd overheard. "I am fairly sure they've figured it out based on some comments mum made but I need you two to keep it quiet. The four that were in here earlier and you two are the only one's that know."

"That's Okay, Ginny we'll keep your secret," Hermione replied as Ron nodded in agreement.

Then next morning the Healer knocked at the door and waited until Ginny called out, "Come in."

"They told me to make sure you know me before going any further," The Healer said puzzled.

"Oh yes, you're the one that was on vacation. The day shift Healer described you when she gave Harry the Skele-Gro last night. Come on in Harry had a restless night," Ginny said trying to smile.

"Skele-Gro normally causes that," The Healer said adding after she made several passes with her wand over Harry's entire body. "He looks fine all we need to do is remove these splints and he will be able to move. I've been asked to tell you they'd like to do another complete checkup just before lunch."

"That's fine," Harry said flexing his arms and legs as the splints came off. "Now can I use the loo on my own?" he added putting his feet over the side of the bed.

"You might be a little unsteady on your feet," The Healer said moving to stand on Harry's right as he slid off the bed onto his feet before continuing gingerly to the bathroom.

"If he has any problems call me," The Healer said to Ginny as she left.

Several minutes later Ginny heard Harry calling her name, "What's up Harry?" she replied.

"I can't get up."

Ginny not thinking, quickly entered the loo to find Harry still seated pajamas down around his ankles. "Uh Ginny I'm..." Harry replied blushing to the top of his head.

"Harry I've got six brothers I know what's where. Now give me your hand." Ginny replied choosing not to mention she had helped bath him when he arrived at St. Mungo's. The Healer had needed help and she didn't bother to explain that things had not progressed very far between her and Harry.

"Ginny could you at least close your eyes?"

"All right," Ginny said once she had both his hands in hers she closed her eyes and pulled Harry up to his feet.

"Oh Merlin."

"What now Harry?"

"I can't reach my bottom's."

"Can you steady yourself?"

"Yes," Harry replied taking one of his hands out of Ginny's and grabbing the sink.

"Good now you will have to tell me where they are," Ginny said kneeling down and patting the floor where she figured they were until she felt cloth.

"Ah Ginny could you grab them in a different place?"

"Why, Oh yea," Ginny replied when she realized where her hand was positioned, she slid her fingers several inches along the waistband to a less delicate area.

"That should do it now hold your hand to your left and stand up. Slowly!" Harry said adding the last as Ginny's rapid rise threatened him with bodily harm.

After removing his other hand from Ginny's and adjusting the bottoms slightly Harry said "Okay, you can open your eyes,"

"Well that was interesting," Ginny said smiling at Harry.

"Yea I can just see Ron's face when you tell him you had to help me get dressed," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Ready to go back to bed?"

"Yes," Harry said putting an arm around Ginny's shoulders using her more for moral support than anything else as they made their way back to his bed.

It was early the next evening when Mr. Weasley arrived with a Ministry limousine. Ginny woke Harry up from his nap and together they exited St. Mungo's and entered the Limousine. "Dad this is fancy," Ginny said looking around.

"Yes well we needed a car with lots of protection. There's a car in front of us and two behind us filled with Aurors.

"So why don't we just use a portal key to get home."

"This is being done with minimal magic to avoid attracting attention," Arthur replied as they moved down the highway towards the Burrow just outside the village of Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Okay Dad what's up?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean Ginny?" Her father replied.

"All this is a little overboard don't you think." She said motioning around then staring her father down.

Harry's attention bounced between Ginny and her father wondering who would win the battle of wills.

"All right, this will come out soon anyway, but right now this is a big secret. Arabella Figg's house was destroyed a few days ago." Arthur said.

"Death eaters." Harry said firmly.

"You are correct Harry."

"What about Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked concerned for his old baby-sitter.

"They think she is dead." Arthur replied.

"But is she okay?" Ginny asked.

"They think she is dead." Arthur repeated nodding his head.

"Okay." Ginny replied returning the nod.

Two hours later Harry was standing with an arm over Ginny and the other around Ron as they escorted him into the Burrow. "Take him up to your room Ron," Mrs. Weasley said as they entered the kitchen.

"Mum he's going in my room it's closer to the bathroom by a floor and Harry's in no shape to climb stairs just yet," Ginny said firmly as they headed towards the stairs.

"Ginny," Her mother said in that warning voice all mother's have.

"Mother, I will be fine besides Harry's too worn out to try anything right now," Ginny said looking at Harry and winking.

"Ginny you have a good point about the stairs but I still don't like the idea of you having a boy staying in your room even if it is Harry. No offense Harry."

"None taken," Harry replied stiffly as Ron and Ginny stood with him at the base of the stairs.

"But mum I've been sleeping in his room at St. Mungo's for a week now and you had no objections."

"Things are different now." Molly replied while thinking His arms and legs aren't broken now.

Ginny looked at her mother saying firmly, "Harry's in my room with me. Once he's settled we'll talk," Then with Ron's help she got Harry up the stairs and into her room.

"Ginny I'm sorry I should have gone elsewhere," Harry said as he sat down onto her bed upset they were fighting about him.

"Don't worry Mum and I will have a quick girl talk, it will be fine and I'll be right back."

Ginny descended the Burrow's stairs heading for the kitchen and her mother with fire in her eyes.

"Mum we need to talk," She said when she arrived.

"Ginny I don't like..."

"Mum how long does it take to get pregnant?"

"What?" Molly asked confused by this turn of events.

"How long does it take for a boy to get a girl pregnant?"

"I'm not sure."

"From the talk at school I figure ten to fifteen minutes alone with a boy could do it quite well," Ginny said.

"Yes I suppose it could at that," Molly acknowledged.

"Good, How many times over the last three years have I had a chance to be alone with Harry for that long at the Burrow?"

"Oh my, any number of times,"

"That is right. Now if I want to get pregnant it's going to happen rather Harry's recovering in my room or not. So just relax. I don't intend to get pregnant before I'm married," Ginny said heading back up to her room and Harry.

"It's not what you intend that's got me worried," her mother said quietly as she watched her daughter ascend the stairs.

Over the next few weeks Mrs. Weasley watched as Ginny cajoled, flattered, bribed, and negotiated with Harry getting him to do the things he needed to do in order to get better. Once as she was headed up to Ron's room she overheard Ginny in her room giving Harry a chewing out in private that impressed even her. My little girl isn't so little anymore. She thought chuckling as Harry responded to Ginny's chewing out with a "Yes Doctor Weasley," But it was working, Harry's health was improving almost hourly.

The morning of Harry's birthday Ginny woke first and nudged Harry awake as she passed his bed before she took her clothes from the dresser and slipped into the bathroom. When she returned 20 minutes later fully dressed she stopped outside her room and asked, "Okay Harry?"

"I'm covered." Harry replied opening the door for Ginny.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Ginny said smiling as she busied herself tidying up her bedroom.

"What's the occasion?"

"Hermione's coming for your birthday and we girls might want to get away and talk for a few minutes. I don't want her thinking I've turned into a boy."

Harry took the hint and made his bed insuring everything of his was either neat or out of the way in case Hermione wanted to sit on his bed.

Down in the kitchen Mrs. Weasley greeted Harry with a hug, "Happy birthday Harry, we will have your party at dinner when Arthur can join us."

"That's okay Mrs. Weasley you don't have to throw me a party. I know I haven't been the most pleasant of house guests," Harry said.

"Nonsense, All my children have birthday parties regardless of how they behaved during the year. If I can give Fred and George birthday parties after all they got into you have nothing to worry about Harry dear." She replied.

Harry just looked at Mrs. Weasley fighting back the tears that wanted to appear in his eyes before he quickly disappeared into the living room.

Ginny saw Harry leave but she stayed put fighting the urge to get up and go with him realizing that he just needed a moment to get his emotions back under control.

"What's up with Harry?" Ron asked looking at Ginny.

"Mum just called him one of her children."

"Well he knew he was family." Ron said confused.

"Ron, ask Hermione when she gets here she'll tell you the difference." Ginny replied as she saw Harry return.

"Hi Ron, did you get your room clean?" Harry asked sitting down and helping himself to the large tower of pancakes that was sitting in the middle of the table.

"What? Why did you ask that?"

"Ginny made sure her room was ready in case she and Hermione wanted to girl talk. I just thought that you might have cleaned yours up in case you and Hermione wanted to talk privately."

"Harry mate you are spending way too much time with Ginny! You are even starting to think like a girl." Ron replied shaking his head. But Harry and Ginny both noted that after breakfast he quickly returned to his room where a good deal of noise was made

Just before 11 a.m. Hermione appeared in the fireplace a small suitcase in her hands. "Ginny!" Hermione squealed rushing over and gathering her in a hug. "Hi Harry, happy birthday." Hermione said giving him a more subdued hug.

"Thanks Hermione, Ron will be right down He's been up in his room cleaning." Harry said.

"Ron cleaning?" Hermione asked.

"Someone gave him the idea that if you and he wanted to talk privately you two would need a place to do it." Ginny said as Harry slipped his hand into hers.

Hermione noticed the gesture and filed it away for this afternoon's session with Ginny.

"Hi Hermione always a pleasure to see you. Now Ginny why don't you show Hermione the room she will be staying in. I need to get lunch ready." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mrs. Weasley can I help? I've read up on magical cooking but I need to learn first hand how to do this." Hermione asked.

"Of course you can. After you settle in come back down and you can help me prepare lunch." Mrs. Weasley replied.

Hermione followed Ginny upstairs where Ginny stopped at a room and opened the door. "Isn't this Percy's room?" Hermione asked.

"Used to be. I'd steer clear of any mention of him around my family especially Ron. Penelope is a safe topic. She and Mum are getting along better and better. Penelope is doing her best to bring everyone together and I'm doing what I can to help her on this end." Ginny said.

Hermione looked at girlfriend saying, "I'll help just let me know how."

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you. If you have any ideas how to get Ron on our side I'd love to hear them."

"Not just yet let me think on it. How are you and Harry doing?" Hermione asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Things are good. Harry still tires quickly but he is getting better. I guess it's like we are married but with only a small portion of the fun. I spend mornings working with Harry on the exercises the Healer gave him to do making sure he does them all. Afternoons we do school work. Evening are our time with any member of the family or order that are around. Then we climb in to our separate beds and talk for a while before Harry nods off. I read for a while longer before I go to sleep. The next day we get up and do it all over again." Ginny said shrugging her shoulders.

"Sounds like you and Harry have gotten close." Hermione replied a little envious of her best girl friend.

Ginny smiled before saying, "Yes, but I worry sometimes about what happens when he gets better and we are back at Hogwarts."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that if I were you. After all this is Harry and along with Ron they are the most loyal friends anyone has ever had. Now I really should go help your Mum." Hermione replied heading for the door.

When Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs Mrs. Weasley asked from the kitchen, "Hermione are you sure you don't want to spend time with your friends?"

"I'll have the next few days to visit with them." Hermione said continuing over to Mrs. Weasley.

"Come on Harry I'm not getting roped into helping." Ginny said giving Harry a tug.

"Game of Chess Ginny?" Harry asked sitting down beside the table.

Ginny thought for a moment then decided, "Sure Harry, You do realize the only one who's beaten me is Ron."

"No I didn't know that." Harry said as he was setting his pieces up. Ginny took the spare set from a shelf beside the board and set hers up.

Half an hour later the sound of a herd of elephants on the stairs announced Ron's arrival. "Hey when's Hermione due?"

"I'm not sure a little before lunch." Hermione replied from the kitchen as Ginny nudged Harry motioning to the bottom of the stairs where a surprised Ron hesitated for a fraction of a second before bolting to the kitchen.

Seeing his mother standing beside Hermione Ron suddenly became all tongue-tied and his arms stopped from their intended movement were waiving dangerously about. To her mother's eyes it appeared her son had been about to sweep Hermione up in his arms and twirl her around. Hermione had no hesitation in putting her arms around Ron and giving him a big hug. Ron responded by wrapping his arms around Hermione who visible relaxed against him enjoying the feelings. Not hearing a sound from the kitchen they interrupted their game as Ginny was slowly taking an advantage and went to check. "Hey Ron." Harry called out a few moments later as he and Ginny stood beside the fireplace his arm around Ginny's waist.

"Hey Harry." Ron replied raising his face from where it rested against Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley deciding not to comment on the obvious pairings said, "Now Hermione and I have prepared a nice little lunch. Why don't the three of you sit down and Hermione can practice levitating the plates to their proper place."

Harry watched Hermione her face the picture of concentration levitating the five plates off the kitchen counter over their heads stopping once she had them hovering over the table to adjust their positions slightly before landing them gently on the table correctly placed.

"Most impressive Miss Granger." A voice called from the kitchen doorway where the upper half was open to accommodate the summer breeze.

"Professor Dumbledore Come in." Molly said when she noticed who had made the comment.

"Mrs. Weasley Always a pleasure to see you." Dumbledore replied.

"Professor ever since I left Hogwarts I am Molly to you. Always will be."

"Thank you Molly. I wonder if I can talk to the current students in private."

"Of course, take them into the living room."

"I would prefer to see them individually." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh, in that case I will keep them in the kitchen until you call. A silencing spell might be a good idea." Molly said.

"Miss Granger as you will, no doubt, be the most nervous one here why don't you and I talk first." Dumbledore said leading the way into the living room.

"Go ahead. I'll keep everything just as it is until you get back." Mrs. Weasley said watching Dumbledore a slight frown on her face. A visit from Dumbledore on school business was unusual. Even when the twins acted up all she ever got was an Owl or two.

Once they had settled and a silencing spell had been cast Dumbledore looked at Hermione and asked, "I know you are looking forward to a relaxing sixth year but I have a very serious question. Would you be willing to join the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Of course. Professor but what would I do."

"You would be working on special projects for me. You would not be allowed to tell anyone, not even young Mr. Weasley nor Mr. Potter. They will know you are in the Order but they will not know what you are doing. The only people who would know what you are doing would be you and I."

"My answer is the same. I will fight Voldemort anyway I can." Hermione said firmly.

"Thank you, now would you be so kind as to have the youngest Mr. Weasley join me." Dumbledore said with a smile dismissing Hermione.

A nervous Ron walked in and sat down opposite Dumbledore asking, "I'm not expelled am I?"

"Not at all Mr. Weasley. I have come with an offer. We would like you to join the Order of the Phoenix."

"Really that would be great! Me and Harry battling death eaters." Ron replied.

"I'm sorry to inform you your position will be strictly strategic for the foreseeable future."

"What."

"Mr. Weasley the Order is trying to prevent the events of past years where a group of students did just that from repeating. Your skill at chess indicates that you would be very valuable addition to the Order analyzing what Voldemort is doing and planning strategy. The Order is opening a small office at Hogwarts and if you say yes you could be of great help to us."

"Of course Professor I will do what ever is needed." Ron said suddenly very serious.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley I think you will find this year quite interesting. Would you please call Miss Granger back. You should stay also."

A puzzled Ron stepped into the kitchen saying, "Hermione, Dumbledore wants to see us together."

Once they were seated Dumbledore said, "You both need to know the other has also joined the order now questions as to what any member of the order is doing are not allowed that also applies to you two. All you need to know is they are in the order also. There will be some surprising developments this year we are going to have a number of students teaching the first and possible the second years. When you are asked why you were not chosen for that both of you will respond that you are a Perfect and we didn't feel it would be right to give you any additional duties."

"Yes Professor." They replied nodding.

"I need to see Miss Weasley next." Dumbledore said excusing them.

"What did Dumbledore want." Mrs. Weasley asked when they sat down at the kitchen table as Ginny entered the living room.

"He said he would explain later." Hermione said to Mrs. Weasley looking meaningfully at Ron.

"You wanted me?" Ginny asked looking at Dumbledore.

"Miss Weasley how would you like to teach the first year students charms?"

"Oh my I don't..."

"Miss Weasley, Professor Flitwick has full confidence that you can teach this course."

Ginny stared at her hands for a while then looked up to see Dumbledore sitting back fingers tented calmly awaiting her answer. "I will do my best." She said feeling far more nervous than she sounded.

The scene was repeated with Harry but this time the question was different. "Mr. Potter, Professor Lupin would like your assistance in teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. You will be primarily teaching the first and second years."

"If Remus wants my help with anything he's got it, Of course I will Professor."

"Good. Harry I have one additional item for you to think about. Sirius's will is being read in a week and as you are mentioned in it and you are a minor you will need an adult to represent your interests. Mr. Lupin is also mentioned in the will so he can not be your representative. Think it over and send an owl to the lawyer. Mr. Weasley has the name." Dumbledore said quietly.

Harry took the news without reacting then with barely controlled emotions asked, "Will I need to attend the reading?"

"That is your choice Mr. Potter. But in either case you will need an adult present acceptable to the Lawyers. Though I dare say any adult who is not mentioned in the will should be acceptable. Now let's go let Molly know what just transpired in her living room." Dumbledore said rising out of the chair.

"Molly I am pleased tell you that one of your children is a Prefect and the other will be teaching first year Charms class."

"What about my other children?" Molly asked glancing towards Harry and Hermione.

"Mr. Potter will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin. Miss Weasley will be teaching first year Charms under Professor Flitwick while Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are Perfects." Dumbledore said smiling a secret smile as he did. Then he reached into his robes and drew out four envelopes. "Thought I'd save an owl a trip these are your Hogwarts letters." He added passing them to Hermione who took hers and passed the rest around.

"You are coming tonight?" Molly asked Dumbledore.

"I am planning on it but I will only be able to stay a short time. Say long enough to enjoy some of your excellent cake."

"There will be a piece for you." Molly replied just before Dumbledore apparated.

"Our owl results are in the letters." Hermione said as she quickly stuffed her results back in to the envelope.

"Well how did you all do?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nine owls Mum and I got outstanding in Defense against the Dark Arts and exceeds expectations in about everything else including potions." Ron said smiling.

"Harry?"

"Ten, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said a big grin on his face.

"Hermione how did you do?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I think there's a mistake with mine." Hermione said trying to hide her envelope.

"Nonsense." Ron said grabbing her letter and opening it as a nervous Hermione watched.

"Fourteen owl's all outstanding, no one's ever gotten fourteen outstanding owls."

"Pass it here Ron." Mrs. Weasley said firmly. Ron quickly complied with his mother's request.

"May I?" Molly asked looking at Hermione. When she nodded Molly read the form. They could see her eyes widen in surprise. "Hermione you do have fourteen owls, the twelve standard owls and two awarded for extra credit work. I will check with Mr. Weasley but I don't recall anyone ever getting fourteen owls before."

"You don't have to Mum. Hermione what does "Hogwarts a History" say about owls?" Ron said teasingly.

"Fifteen used to be the maximum but they dropped several courses over the years, Fencing and Horsemanship being two. Currently the maximum number of owls should be 12." Hermione replied looking annoyed at Ron.

"See mum smart as a whip, that's one reason why I love her." Ron said before throwing his hands over his mouth and running upstairs to his room as he realized what he'd said.

Hermione sat in her chair her mouth hanging open in total shock at what Ron had just said. While Harry and Ginny just looked from Hermione to the stairs when Ron had fled and back again before looking at each other. "Finally!" Ginny exclaimed.

"About time if you ask me." Harry added.

Mrs. Weasley put her hand on Hermione's shoulder quietly saying, "If you feel the same way I suggest you go up to his room and tell him. Otherwise I'd better go up."

Hermione looked up at Mrs. Weasley then after a moments thought said, "No I'll go, I do love him Mrs. Weasley it was just such a shock."

"For him too I think." Mrs. Weasley said watching Hermione approach the stairs before she broke into a sprint up them.

"Now no teasing them. They've just made a major break through." Molly admonished Harry and Ginny.

Ginny didn't get her chance to talk with Hermione that afternoon. Hermione spent part of it in Ron's room convincing him the feelings he had were mutual before Mrs. Weasley chased them outside just in time to prevent any surprises. Once outside the four of them walked the Burrow's grounds, two couples hand in hand with just enough distance between them to allow private conversations.

When the four of them returned to the Burrow around three and found Mrs. Weasley had been cooking for the party since lunch Hermione said, "All this time I could have been learning so much."

"Hermione, I'm sure you enjoyed Ron's company a bit more than you would have mine. There will be plenty of time for you to learn what you need to prior to becoming a wife. However if you and Ginny want you can help me finish up." Mrs. Weasley said giving her a motherly look.

"I'd love to Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said smiling happily while Ginny's smile appeared to be rather forced as she moved to join her girlfriend.

"Ron, you go help your father set up the garden. Harry dear could you keep him company. The girls and I have work to do." Molly Weasley said looking at the two boys as if they were trespassing in a very dangerous area.

"Come on Harry, I know when to get out of the way." Ron said heading out the door with Harry right behind him.

"What's left to be done Mum?" Ginny asked once the boys were out of hearing distance.

"We need a birthday cake for Harry. I thought you might like to make it while Hermione helps me finish up the rest of the meal."

"Me make Harry's birthday cake?" Ginny asked startled that her mother would even consider letting her make it.

"Now you have made at least four cakes since you've been home and they have all turned out great. Even Ron praised your last cake. Besides I think it is time the boy sleeping in your room tastes your cooking."

"Mum!"

"Do it Ginny, I know you want to." Hermione said chipping in on Mrs. Weasley's side.

"Okay but I'm going to need help."

"Certainly just ask." Mrs. Weasley said.

An hour later Ginny had finished cooling the cake with her wand and was making the frosting. "Decided on a theme yet?" Molly asked her daughter.

"Yes, a Quidditch pitch."

I remember when I made one for Charlie before she was born. She's never done something that complex before. This should really test her abilities. We've got plenty of time to recover if it doesn't come out right. Molly thought but said, "Good, remember if you need help just let us know." Before returning to watch over Hermione and the rest of the feast's preparation.

Ginny frosted the cake with white butter cream frosting, her mother's special recipe. The she put her food colors out in little bowls beside the cake. Just before she picked up her wand she saw her mother look over and give her a nod of encouragement. Wand in hand Ginny faced the cake and closed her eyes visualizing just how she wanted the cake to look down to the smallest detail.

Hermione started to ask a question but Molly motioned her to keep quiet. Then mouthed the words "Just watch her and no magic."

Hermione watched for what felt like a long time before Ginny with her eyes still closed raised her wand and started weaving complex patterns over the plain white cake. As she did the different colors arched out of their bowls landing on the cake creating the design. A dollop of frosting rose out of the left over frosting drawing a sharp intake of breath from Molly who watched with surprise as it reformed into a black haired boy with glasses on a broom that was soon wearing the Gryffindor team colors and flying in random patterns above the cake. When Ginny opened her eyes and saw her creation she smiled.

"Ginny that is fantastic work." Hermione said as she came over with Mrs. Weasley to look at the finished cake.

"I couldn't have done better." Her mother said with obvious pride looking Ginny in the eyes.

"Thanks Mum, Hermione. It did come out nice didn't it."

"Nice? I've never seen a cake decorated that elaborate. You could have a future decorating cakes." Hermione said shaking her head at the thought of her girlfriend creating something so beautiful.

"She is right dear, You've really outdone yourself. I hate to say it but we should hide this so it doesn't ruin the surprise when Harry first sees it."

"May I?" Hermione asked raising her wand. At Mrs. Weasley's nod Hermione cast a spell creating a gray dome that hid the cake from view.

"It's solid too." Ginny said as she reached out and touched the dome.

"That is excellent work Hermione. I would say we're just about ready. Why don't you and Ginny go freshen up and get ready for the party while I just clean up the Burrow a little." Mrs. Weasley said waiving them out of the kitchen.

Hermione emerged from Percy's old room wearing a nice blouse with a


	3. Chapter 2a

Hermione emerged from Percy's old room wearing a nice blouse with a matching skirt then headed for Ginny's room. "Ginny you ready?" she asked at the door.

"I guess," Ginny replied looking in the mirror one last time before smoothing her skirt. She was wearing the same outfit she'd been wearing the day they rescued Harry now cleaned of all his blood, before joining Hermione as they headed to the kitchen.

"Good you two are back," Mrs. Weasley said before yelling out the kitchen window, "Ron, Harry time to come get ready for dinner."

"Be right in Mum," Ron's voice answered.

"Now girls it is my turn to go freshen up a bit. Keep the boys out of the food and each of you insure your boy dresses up." Molly said before disappearing into her bedroom.

"Was I just given responsibility for Ron?" Hermione asked Ginny in shock.

"Yep." Ginny replied with a smile as she watched Hermione's emotions play on her face as she came to terms with what Mrs. Weasley really meant.

Hearing the boys approach Ginny drew her wand and leveled it at Ron as she entered the Burrow.

"What?" Ron exclaimed as he saw Ginny's leveled wand.

"Mum said for you two to go get dressed and to leave the food alone. This is to insure you leave the food alone." Ginny said nodding towards her wand.

"All right no need to get pushy." Ron said raising his hands as he passed the table only to drop his left as he passed the rolls.

"Petrificus Totalus." Ginny called out the instant she saw Ron's hand start to move.

Ron's hand never reached the roll but he did hit the floor with a thump loud enough to draw Mrs. Weasley's attention. "What was that noise." She called from the bedroom.

"Ron tripped." Hermione replied in a loud voice as she levitated him over to the foot of the stairs while Ginny watched Harry use great care as he passed the heavily laden table. Once he was next to Ron Hermione raised her wand quietly saying, "Finite Incantatem." releasing Ron from Ginny's spell. "Not one word from either of you. Go get dressed. In case you forgot Ginny and I expect shirts and ties." Hermione said keeping her wand in front of her.

"Yes, Hermione." They said together before heading up to their rooms with Harry taking the steps one at a time.

"Your girlfriend is scary when she's annoyed." Harry said before ducking into Ginny's room.

"Yea, well the one you're sharing a room with froze me over a roll." Ron countered before heading up to his room to change.

That evening the party was going strong, Dumbledore had arrived late and was just finishing making the rounds of the well wishers when Mrs. Weasley took the girls aside saying, "It is time for the cake." Before nodding to her husband.

"Harry close your eyes for a moment. Dumbledore and I will insure your safety." Mr. Weasley said looking at his twins and their dates as he spoke.

Harry obliged he could hear the plates being cleared from in front of him followed by Hermione whispering a short spell he couldn't identify right by his ear. Suddenly there were gasps of surprise from around the table that caused him to open his eyes. Before him was a cake that resembled a Quidditch pitch complete with a Gryffindor on a broom flying above it. Several flashes when off around him as those with cameras took pictures of the cake. Angelina Johnson, Fred's date for the evening, spoke first. "Harry don't you dare touch that cake until we all have several pictures of it." She said getting up from her place at the table. "Mrs. Weasley this is a fantastic cake." she added before moving Harry aside so she could get a better angle for the picture.

Once they all had their pictures Harry sat back down and cut the cake passing the first piece to Dumbledore who took a bite and promptly said, "Mrs. Weasley you are truly gifted. The inside is even better than the outside."

She took the knife from Harry and with his help finished cutting the cake while Hermione and her mother made sure everyone got a piece. After everyone finished their cake Molly Weasley cleared her throat to get everyone's attention then said, "I am sorry to say I've played a little trick on all of you. I did not make that cake. It is all Ginny's creation."

"Ginny did that?" Ron said in the silence that followed her announcement.

"Yes Ron, I watched her do it." Hermione said quietly.

"Thank you Ginny, That must have been very hard to do." Harry said beaming at Ginny who sat across from her.

"Ginny you've got to show me how, Truly remarkable, Wow," Were some of the comments that Ginny caught snatches of causing her to blush profusely. The twins quickly grabbed both of Harry's arms escorting him over to the table so he could open his presents. Hermione gave him her standard book this one titled "All you ever wanted to know about the Dark Arts." A big box turned out to contain a large assortment of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes courtesy of the owners Fred and George, There was a letter-sized envelope that contained an assortment of hand made tickets from Ginny.

"Hey Harry got a Ginny coupon book." Fred remarked when he saw what Harry had in his hand.

"Those are really rare now a days Harry." Ron said smiling.

"Yea, Ginny always felt bad about having to borrow money to buy us presents so she would give us these coupon books instead. They are great. She always honors them too. I remember once she gave me a 'take the blame' coupon and I held onto it for the longest time. But when I cashed it in she took the blame for me. Mum and Dad grounded her for a week because of it and she didn't utter a peep." George said.

"Yes but you never got another one either." Ginny said speaking up with a smile on her face.

"So what did you get for coupon's?" Ron asked trying to look over his shoulder.

Harry looked down through the coupons seeing a 'Room Cleaning.' Along with 'Hug no questions asked' and a 'shoulder should you ever need one.' But it was the 'A wish fulfilled' that caused him to quickly hide the book. "Seeing as you are all so interested I think I will keep the contents to myself." Harry said smiling at Ginny.

The last present of the evening was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Harry we know you don't need anything but Molly and I thought you might like this." Mr. Weasley said passing him a small box as everyone looked on.

Harry opened it and struggled to control his emotions for a while before he looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and with his voice on the edge of breaking he said, "I don't know what to say. Could you please?" He finished holding the box out to Mr. Weasley who took the box and removed the clock hand, which he placed on the Weasley family clock.

The next morning Ginny slowly woke up savoring how safe and comfortable she felt. This is perfect. I haven't felt this safe in years. She thought before she realized a number of things in rapid succession; first she was not alone in bed, second the covers were down at her waist, third her pillow was someone else's arm, fourth Percy's pajama top that she was wearing as a nightshirt was completely unbuttoned, and finally her bed partner's other arm was wrapped around her, his hand cradling a very soft part of her anatomy. I hope to Merlin Harry's holding me. She thought before realizing she had to untangle herself before anyone came in.

"I'll tell them," Ginny heard from just outside her door. Hermione opened Ginny's door slowly enjoying the way the morning light played off the crystals Ginny had hanging in her window. Glancing down she was surprised to see "Her" bed empty it was Ginny's bed that had two individuals in it. Make that one couple Hermione thought taking in just how intertwined they were while she insured the door was shut behind her. Walking quietly over she whispered, "Ginny you might want to get up."

"Oh Mum do I have to? Harry feels so comfy," Ginny replied teasing her friend.

"Ginny, it's Hermione wake up."

"I'm awake. I just need a moment to move Harry around so I can get up."

Hermione tried not to look at her friend as Ginny very carefully moved Harry's arm away from her body and rolled out of bed before letting his arm drop slowly back down. Pulling Percy's pajama top tight around her as she stood Ginny said, "Hermione I'm glad it was you that came through the door. Let me get dressed and after breakfast we can have a girl talk."

"That might be a good idea," Hermione replied not sure just how much of this new relationship she was ready to deal with.

At the breakfast table Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny asking, "Where's Harry?"

"Sleeping in. He had some nightmares." Ginny replied then decided it was best to beat her mother to the topic. "When he comes down the stairs watch him. I think it's time for him to move up to Ron's room," She added. While Hermione tried to stop her jaw from dropping.

"Okay, we will talk about that later today," Mrs. Weasley said as she watched the girls fill their plates.

Harry was indeed "Sleeping in," just not quite like Ginny thought. Hermione's entrance had woken him from the most restful sleep he could remember. Only years of practice at faking sleep at his Aunt and Uncle's house allowed him to appear asleep once he realized just how he was holding Ginny in his arms. Luckily Ginny chose that moment to get up. She was out of bed just before his body's reactions to their positions became obvious. Now Harry was lying in her bed trying his best to relax enough to go take his mornings shower but failing miserably. The smell of her hair, the warmth of her body, even the way her head rested on his arm where branded into his mind. The once glance he'd dared after she rose was never to be forgotten. From his position all he could really see other than the pajama top hugging her curves was those wonderful bare legs appearing below that old top and disappearing as his view was blocked by the edge of the bed. There was less than a month before they left for Hogwarts. Sometime between the daily letters and his leaving St. Mungo's he knew he'd lost his heart to Ginny. After last night he knew it wasn't long before he would loose his mind if he didn't make her his.

After breakfast Ginny lead the way to a secluded place by the river. There she cast a silencing spell as Hermione conjured up two lounge chairs. "So how long have you and Harry been sleeping together?" Hermione asked.

"Last night was our first time." Ginny said speaking before she considered her words. Once she did she blushed bright red. "No we didn't do IT." She quickly added.

"Harry didn't get any special birthday present?" Hermione asked.

"No!"

"Are you sure? He sure looked happy when I came in," Hermione teased.

"I am very sure, in fact I didn't realize he'd climbed into my bed until this morning. I've been racking my brain trying to remember just how it happened, but all I can remember is him having a nightmare and I muttered something about joining me."

"Well let's see you told a boy who is totally gone about you to join you in bed and you are surprised he did?"

Hermione replied, "Isn't Harry the same boy you called 'My Love' earlier this summer.

"True but..."

Hermione interrupted her saying, "Give it up Ginny there is no way to change my opinion. Now tell me what waking up in his arms wasn't the most comfortable feeling and remember I saw your face when you did."

"Comfortable isn't the word. That felt incredible! If I don't get him out of that room I'll be the one jumping in his bed," Ginny said looking at her friend.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Hermione I want us to end up as a couple because he wants me, not because I'm the one available and willing."

"You have a point. Now how do we convince Harry that he really wants you ?" Hermione said teasing her girl friend.

Ginny started to snap at Hermione but noticed the little twitching at the corners of Hermione's eyes that gave her away when she was teasing. "I don't know why don't we convince Ron that he really likes you. That sounds like more fun to me but I don't think you be as lucky as I was. If you tell Ron to get in bed with you He will either die of a heart attack or my mother will when she finds out she's going to be a grandmother." Ginny countered.

"Ginny Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed turning Weasley red.

In true Weasley fashion Ginny pressed her point home asking, "Am I lying?"

It took Hermione so long to answer Ginny was afraid she'd gone too far but the long silence ended when her girlfriend replied, "No Ron gets me so worked up sometimes that if he really wanted to by the time we calmed down I would probable be expecting."

"I'm the same way around Harry." Ginny offered quietly trying to ease Hermione feelings.

Hermione studied the river for a while just relaxing while Ginny laid back and studied the clouds. After a good ten minutes had passed in silence Hermione said, "It's a good thing those two don't know the power they have over us."

"True. Very true."

The objects of their discussion were involved in a discussion of their own not surprisingly about a similar subject as they flew low lazy circles around the Weasley Quidditch pitch. Ron looked at his friend as he obviously enjoyed being back on a broom even if this one was charmed to stay within five feet of the ground. "Sorry mate but Mum wasn't to keen on the idea of flying about so soon..." Ron said feeling bad for his friend.

"Don't worry about it Ron. Ginny made it very plain that she didn't mind me being on a broom as long as it didn't leave the ground. At least with your Mum's help I can ride a little." Harry replied.

Now that the subject had been broached Ron rushed into the opening asking, "Harry what's going on between you and my sister anyway?"

"Right now I don't know. I'm in your room now and I'm afraid I may have ruined it between her and I." Harry said with a big sigh.

Ron decided he really didn't want to know what had caused Ginny to throw Harry out. He remembered the talk all the boys had received that first night Ginny had stayed with Harry. It had been something to behold. Ron still wasn't sure which one of his brothers had started it but there were some mean things said about Harry and the next thing he knew their mother with Fleur Delacour, His brother Bill's girlfriend on one side, and Angelina Johnson, his brother Fred's girlfriend on the other tore in to the assembled male Weasley's without mercy. Bill made the mistake of trying to macho it over the two girls and Fleur verbally tore him to shreds first in English then she switched to French and from the look on Bill's face got nasty. When she finally wound down it was obvious to everyone there that Bill was in the dog house and would be eating crow for a long time before getting out. Most of the others including Ron realized that this was a lost cause but Fred made one last try only to be stopped by Angelina when she said, "Would you like to hold a similar discussion with my father?"

It was the first time Ron could remember seeing either Fred or George visibly pale as he managed to say, "No, Sweetheart"

"Good now you understand Harry's side just a little bit." Angelina replied as she crossed her arms glaring at the assembled males.

"Now unless one or more of you is totally stupid. I expect no more comments or actions, that would interfere in anyway with Ginny and whoever she is dating." Molly said looking at her sons.

George was the last resister when he said, "But Mum if we don't tease her a little she will think we don't love her. Same thing with Harry."

As Ron remembered it his mother appeared to think this over for a little while before replying, "Just use some common sense everyone. Before any of you tease either of them check with your girlfriend to be sure you are not going over board. Ron in your case check with Hermione."

Ron's mouth had fallen open at his mother's words as he watched the witches head to the kitchen leaving the Weasley boys to talk over what had just happened. The discussions were short and involved teasing Ron about Hermione. It was that night that Ron decided to get serious about Hermione A plan that was somewhat put on hold by an accident at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes the next day.

"Ron ?" Harry asked.

"Just thinking about something mate. I'm sure you didn't ruin anything. It's more likely that she's doing this to make mum happy."

Harry thought about that for a minute then said, "I hope you are right."

The next day the four of them were sitting out having a little picnic when Harry finally got up the nerve looking at Ginny he said, "I was thinking it might be best if we went back to Hogwarts as couples."

"That's sweet Harry I don't know how Professor McGonagall will react to two male members of her house dating each other though." Hermione said smiling as she looked at Harry.

Blushing red to the tips of his ears like a true Weasley Harry tried to stammer out a correction. Only to stop when Ginny said, "Stop teasing Harry. I believe he just asked me to be his girl friend and you to be Ron's."

Hermione had the I've got a secret look on her face as she said, "He's too late Ron asked me the day after Harry's birthday and I said yes."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione noticing they both had smug looking on their faces then said, "Ginny would you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny let him suffer for a moment before saying, "Harry you should know this isn't going to get you back into my bed. The next guy that spends the night there will be my Husband."

"That's okay Ginny. It was nice but right now I'll settle for being your boyfriend." Harry said giving Ginny a long kiss.

When they broke the kiss and relaxed against each other Ginny asked, "So sleeping with me only rated nice."

Harry knew she was teasing him. Playing along he replied, "Not really it was the best night I've ever spent in bed with a woman."

"Harry it was the only night you've spent in bed with a woman." Ginny replied happy that he'd referred to her as a woman.

"True, but you will be a hard act to follow." Harry joked surprised that Ron had not said anything during this discussion. He glanced over and saw Hermione was snogging him senseless.

Ginny followed his eyes then said, "That's one way to control Ron that I never thought of before."

Harry nodded then said, "I wonder if they'll argue more or less."

"Probably more just to have more chances to make out, I mean up." Ginny replied.

"Sorry but I had to get my bag. It's time for me to leave." Hermione said.

I'll walk you down." Ginny said letting go of Harry.

Harry took the hint, Grabbing Hermione's bag he rushed down the stairs so they could talk in private for a few moments.

"Will I see you before the train to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked as they slowly heading downstairs.

Hermione nodded before saying, "I hope so. The Leaky Cauldron is close to the route that my folks take to their practice. I can ride in with them and Floo to the Burrow from the Leaky Cauldron. The only catch is I've got to Floo back in time to catch a ride home. I can't do it too often but I could manage one or two more trips then there is always the day we go shopping for our school things in Diagon Alley."

"That's good. I think I'll be needing advice with Harry." Ginny said as they reached the bottom steps.

"Girlfriend I think you and Harry are going to be just fine." Hermione said reassuring her friend.


	4. Chapter 3

Again JKR owns this world but she is kind enough to allow us to play with it.  
This continues the story it's a little wooden at the start but I've tried several approaches and this is the best of a miserable crop.

Professor Dumbledore stood in front of the assembled students giving his normal start of term announcements when he departed from the standard speech most of the students were expecting; "As some of you may remember last year we had some students take educational matters into their own hands to insure their classmates received a proper education at Hogwarts. A number of the professors thought this was a marvelous development and have requested it be formalized. So as I call your name will the following students stand for a moment so the first years and in some cases second years can recognize their Instructors. Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore called out waiting until Draco was standing before continuing, "Mr. Malfoy will be teaching potions under the guidance of Professor Snape."

After Draco sat down to great applause from the Slytherin table and polite applause from the other houses. Dumbledore called out, "Neville Longbottom," to a great burst of applause from Gryffindor and one person from Ravenclaw with grumbling heard from the Slytherin table as Neville rose from his seat. "Mr. Longbottom will be teaching Herbology under Professor Sprout's guidance." Dumbledore said as a beat red Neville sat back down. "Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown will be assisting Sybill Trelawney with Divination instruction." Dumbledore said to cheers from both the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables.

While Hermione leaned over to Ginny saying, "there's a class I will be glad to miss."

"Ginny Weasley." Dumbledore called out. This time the catcalls from the Slytherin table were loud enough to be heard over the cheers from Gryffindor. "Let me take a moment here. When these students are teaching they will all be referred to with respect. They may be Draco, Neville or Padma in their other classes and common rooms but in the class they will either be instructing or assisting in they will be addressed as Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Padma Patil. At significant cost to their free time they have chosen to take on adult responsibilities it is only right we treat them as adults when in those positions." After the students quieted Dumbledore continued, "Miss Weasley will be teaching charms with Professor Flitwick's guidance. Luna Lovegood, Miss Lovegood will be assisting our care of magical creatures teacher, Rubeus Hagrid." Dumbledore let the hall relax as he took a drink from his goblet before continuing, "One final person to mention. Harry Potter." Dumbledore watched suppressing a smile as he watched the lanky teen rise. "Mr. Potter will be instructing Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin. Now I suspect that all of you are as hungry as I am so tuck in." Dumbledore said as the tables magically filled with food.

"Neville you will do great teaching Herbology." Hermione said across the table.

"Hermione I'm surprised I didn't hear your name mentioned." Seamus said.

"Ron and I are Perfects. I don't think they wanted us to loose more of our free time." Hermione replied giving him the answer that they had agreed on. Only select members of the Order of the Phoenix knew Hermione and Ron had taken positions within the order that would occupy their free time. The feast ended and the prefects took charge of the first years leading them to their respective house common rooms while the new instructors followed their professors to their classrooms to finalize preparations for the next day's classes.

It was the weekend before the four of them were able to get together again. Naturally the morning started over a chessboard as Harry and Ron went at it for the first time this school year. Hermione and Ginny sat watching them talking between themselves except when Ginny felt the need to kibitz on Harry's choice of moves. "Harry if you are not going to listen to my recommendations I don't know how I can help you." She said after one particularly bad move on his part.

"Ginny I know you've never beaten Ron either so just let me lose in peace and quiet." Harry said a touch too loudly.

"Fine if that's the way you want it. But I've given Ron better games than you have." Ginny said before turning her back on the game and concentrating on her conversation with Hermione.

Harry now totally distracted managed to hang on for ten more moves before Ron put him out of his misery giving him a chance to apologize to Ginny. Ron took advantage of opportunity to lead Hermione out of the portrait hole and to the nearest empty broom closet for, what he insisted was just a private conversation.

Lunch was the next time the foursome had a chance to talk. "What do you think about starting up the dueling club again?" Harry asked.

"Like we had last year during the DA meetings?" Hermione asked.

"Yea only more open. Remus is willing to let us use his class room and he's even agreed to make sure we are performing the spells correctly as well as the whole dueling ritual."

"Sounds like fun. Do you suppose Malfoy will show up?" Ron asked.

"Don't know, but I'm sure if he does he will find a way to avoid dueling Harry." Ginny said.

"Me? You are the one who hit him with the Bat-Bogey Hex last year." Harry countered.

"That was a sight." Ron added a big smile on his face.

"Ready for practice Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I was wondering who the new Quidditch captain will be this year?"

Hermione looked at her friends around the table saying, "Let me think, it has to be someone who is totally Quidditch mad. Someone who eats and sleeps Quidditch. Someone who can name the last ten world cup championship teams and who was on each team. It is obviously not me. But any of my friends fits the description."

"I don't want the job. Teaching Charms is hard enough without any more distractions." Ginny said.

"I didn't play most of last year so I should be out of the running." Harry added.

"Harry mate it has got to be you. There is no other person it could be." Ron stated firmly.

What Ginny and Hermione both knew was McGonagall had already talked to the other members of the Gryffindor team and the captaincy had been decided.

"Enough talking, practice time." Ginny said rising from her seat and heading out with Hermione forcing Harry and Ron to run to catch up.

"Finally." McGonagall said as Harry, Ron and Ginny entered the team locker room while Hermione went into the stands to watch and study.

"Now that everyone is here I can make the announcement. The Quidditch captains for Gryffindor are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. You two may split the duties however you wish but knowing both of you as I do I suggest you have Miss Granger set up any schedules you may need. How you convince her to do that I will leave up to you. Remember one thing. Burdens shared are burdens lightened."

Ron was looking at Harry in total shock. After a few moments Ginny spoke up, "Say something you two."

"I'm Quidditch captain?" Ron asked incredulous that his dream had come true.

"Works for me. Ron's Quidditch captain." Harry announced smiling at his best friend.

"Not so fast Mr. Potter. One of the reasons there are two of you is this team needs substitutes. I do not want to be in the situation we were last year. It was sheer luck that Miss Weasley turned out to be the gifted seeker she is. There needs to be a second team ready to fill in and they will need time with the first team to be ready. Have I made my desire clear?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Professor." Ron and Harry both said.

"Good now go practice." McGonagall said before turning and leaving.

Harry and Ron lead the returning team members through a series of flying exercises getting everyone used to being in the air again and for the chasers and beaters both flying as individual teams within the bigger team. Towards the end of their practice time Harry was off flying by himself. After nearly a year without his beloved Firebolt beneath him he was just enjoying its uncanny response to his every wish. Ginny had taken a break from her new position with the chasers and was currently flying under Harry untying one of his trainers. The first thing Harry knew of her presence was a cool breeze on his left foot. Looking down he saw Ginny flying away with his trainer held high. "Ginny Weasley you are going to pay!" Harry bellowed drawing the rest of the team's attention to their game. It rapidly became a team game of keep a way with Harry chasing his trainer as the team flew complex patterns tossing the trainer to each other when Harry got too close. The game ended when Madam Hooch blew her whistle signaling the end of Gryffindor's time on the pitch. Creevey tossing Harry's trainer back to Ginny as they flew down.

"Harry are you missing something?" Ginny asked innocently as she let Harry catch up with her before handing him his trainer.

Harry flew beside her smiling as he was saying, "I will have my revenge." He then continued on down landing just outside the Gryffindor locker room. He was in the boy's showers before Ginny was able to catch up.

Harry waited until he was sure Ginny was in the shower before he slipped out raising his wand at the open door of the girls locker room He called out "Accio Ginny's left trainer." Within seconds he held Ginny's trainer firmly in his hand. A second spell shrunk the trainer down to doll size and Harry placed it in his pants pocket.

"Harry Potter!"

Ron heard his sister's voice roar through the boy's locker room door. Glancing at Harry he said, "I know that tone mate, I'm out of here you are on your own."

Harry just smiled calmly finishing dressing before heading out the door to an obviously upset Ginny.

"Harry where is my missing trainer?" Ginny asked in a very quiet and calm voice when he appeared.

Harry being his normal clueless self didn't notice Ginny had her wand out and was holding it against her arm when with a smirk on his face he replied. "Ginny are you sure you didn't misplace it?"

Ginny smiled sweetly as she walked up to Harry bouncing her wand carefully. If Harry had been a little more observant he would have notice her tapping him with the wand twice before she touched it to his head muttering a spell.

"Miss Weasley have you seen Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked as Ginny returned to the castle.

Ginny smiled bringing her left foot forward and looking down at the trainer on it before looking back at McGonagall.

McGonagall had followed her actions then she realized Ginny's trainers didn't match. Suddenly suspicious she looked at Ginny asking, "Miss Weasley you didn't!"

Ginny blushed but kept her gaze steady on her Head of House as she nodded.

"Miss Weasley that is very advanced magic for you to even try. Would you care to explain why you felt the need to transfigure Mr. Potter into a trainer of all things."

"He stole my Trainer and I figured it was only right he replace it."

Professor McGonagall sighed saying, "Be that as it may Miss Weasley nothing gave you the right to attempt such an advanced transfiguration of Mr. Potter. Thirty points will be taken from Gryffindor for your poor judgment." Before raising her wand and ending Ginny's spell.

Ginny quickly stepped aside as Harry started to return to human form laying on his back in the entry hall with Ginny's trainer tearing a hole in his pants as it also returned to it's original size.

"Thank you for finding my missing trainer Professor." Ginny said pointedly as she retrieved her trainer from Harry's torn pants before putting it back on.

"Harry get checked over by Madam Pomfrey. Then see me in my office. Miss Weasley follow me." Professor McGonagall said before heading to her office.

Harry opened the door to McGonagall's office to find Ginny sitting quietly in a chair off to one side while McGonagall was sitting at a desk facing the wall grading homework. Harry flashed her a thumbs up as he approached the desk before saying, "Professor Madam Pomfrey said that I am fine."

McGonagall looked up at Harry then after a few moments pause she asked, "Do you have any idea why Miss Weasley decided to hex you?"

"Not really Professor, I treat her just like Ron does." Harry replied with his eyes on Professor McGonagall not noticing Ginny's reaction to his words.

"Is she your sister?"

"Uh no, Professor." Harry replied curious at this line of questioning.

"Then I suggest you don't treat her like one. Just how do you think you should be treating her."

"Like a friend?" Harry ventured carefully.

"Is that what she is to you?"

Harry blushed slightly hoping only McGonagall noticed when he shook his head slightly.

"Ah, I thought so Mr. Potter. May I suggest that you start treating her more in that vein then." McGonagall said before turning to Ginny, "Miss Weasley take 40 points for mastery of a difficult Transfiguration but do try to avoid transfiguring your boyfriend. In the future I will not be so lenient. Now back to the Gryffindor common room with both of you."

Harry held the door allowing Ginny to exit McGonagall's office before him. His attention was all on Ginny and he never noticed the smile on McGonagall's face as she watched the two of them leave.

That night Harry laid in bed unable to sleep as McGonagall's words tumbled in his mind. For the first time he'd admitted to someone other than Hermione or Ginny that Ginny was more than just a friend. McGonagall made him realize he had no idea how he should be treating Ginny. He knew he didn't want a relationship with Ginny like Ron had with Hermione.

Going through the couples he knew he tried to find someone to model his behavior on. He rejected his relatives instantly and of the other couples he knew he felt he didn't know the majority of them well enough to consider using them. The one couple that he kept coming back to was one he constantly pushed away, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were a couple that he knew rather well from spending the last part of four summers with them but they were Ginny's parents and he just wasn't sure. If there was a couple that he could say truly loved each other it was the Weasley's. They didn't have much beyond each other and the more Harry thought about it the more he realized they were the happiest couple he knew. Decision made Harry tried to figure out what it was about Mr. Weasley that he should start with. Harry didn't want to be a copy of him but obviously there was something he was doing right. He started with how Mr. Weasley treated his wife. Once he got beyond all the little hugs and kisses the two of them constantly shared. Harry began to see a pattern. Mr. Weasley respected his wife. He didn't belittle her at all, unlike how his Uncle Vernon treated his Aunt Petunia. Oh, Mr. Weasley joked constantly with his wife but always in a kind way. That is what I will do, Treat her with respect. Harry thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Sunday morning Ginny descended the stairs to the Gryffindor common room to find Harry waiting in the common room. "Where's Ron and Hermione?" she asked.

"They went to breakfast."

"So you got up late and decided to wait for me so you wouldn't show up in the great hall alone."

"No, I told them I was going to wait for my girlfriend."

"Oh and just who is the lucky girl today?" Ginny said sassing him as she walked over and put her arms around his neck.

"The same one it was yesterday and it will be tomorrow. You Miss Weasley are my girlfriend." Harry said surprising himself by wrapping his arms around Ginny and kissing her. This was their first kiss at Hogwarts and without conscious thought they both worked to make it memorable. When they finally ended it Harry looked in Ginny's eyes to find her looking into his.

"Wow."

"We should have done that earlier." Harry said still transfixed by her eyes.

"Harry that was something special." Ginny said.

"For me too. I think we'd better go to breakfast." Harry managed to say the last part when what he really wanted to say was something entirely different.

"Yea, Breakfast." Ginny muttered unenthusiastically as she turned for the portrait hole. Her spirits picked up when Harry walked up beside her and took her hand in his as they made their way to the great hall.

"It is about time." Hermione said looking up to see who was approaching and noticing Harry and Ginny then her eyes noticed them holding hands. "Official?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny.

Ginny looked at Harry then nodded to Hermione.

"Girl talk later." Hermione said as they sat down beside Ron.

"Hey Harry I see you finally made it down." Ron said looking up from his breakfast.

"I told you I would. I just had to wait for my girlfriend." Harry said watching Ron carefully.

Ron looked up saying, "She does dawdle occasionally, gets it from Mum I think." before digging back in to his plate of food.

"Very good Hermione You are actually managing to civilize him. Two sentences at breakfast without a mouth of food for the rest of us to look at. Mother will be so glad someone finally managed it." Ginny said to her friend.

Hermione blushed and smiled at Ron before returning her attention back to breakfast. Finishing before the two late arrivals Ron and Hermione disappeared from the table with a catch you later comment tossed towards their friends. Harry and Ginny spent part of their leisurely breakfast just looking at each other causing them to finish an hour later.

Once out side of the great hall Hermione asked Ron, "What was that all about?"

"I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else. One of the last days before school started Fred and George took me with them to 'help out at their shop'. I ended up tied to a chair while they took turns talking some sense into me." Ron said looking at the stone floor.

"What did they say?" Hermione asked surprised at Fred and George's tactics.

"A lot of things. But the basic thing was that every girl needs to find her guy and not matter what we do as her brothers in five to ten years she will be Mrs. Somebody. If we like the bloke she's seeing we'd better let up and give him a chance otherwise she might end up being Mrs. Draco Malfoy just to spite us."

"I can't see her doing that." Hermione said impressed at their ability to turn Ron around.

"Neither can I but then I can't see why Angelica is still dating Fred." Ron replied starting to walk.

'Oh I can' Hermione thought joining Ron while remembering how Fred's joking seemed to intensify when ever Angelica was in a down mood. He would keep at it until she was smiling at him.

Harry and Ginny were approaching the Portrait of the Fat Lady that guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor common room when, with a gleam in his eye, Harry turned leading Ginny towards a near by door.

When she saw where they were headed the fat lady called out, "Don't use that first broom closet it's occupied."

"What do you want to bet that's where Ron and Hermione ended up." Harry asked leading Ginny down the hall by the hand.

"I'm not going to check. It might be Parvati and who knows how many clothes she has still on." Ginny said smiling at Harry as she walked with him.

"Here's an empty one." He said pulling Ginny and shutting the door.

"Now what did you want Mr. Potter."

"Just this Miss Weasley." Harry said taking her in his arms and doing his best to snog her senseless.

Lunch time saw four slightly mussed up teenagers sitting in a group at the long Gryffindor table talking. "Sorry we didn't catch up with you two after breakfast but Hermione and I had some... studying to do."

Ron said looking at Harry and Ginny.

Ginny looked over at Hermione smiling an 'I know what you've been doing smile' saying, "That's okay, Harry and I managed to do some studying of our own."

Harry only turned slightly pink at her comment. After a few bites of food he looked back up asking, "So anything special on the agenda for this afternoon?"

"We've got that essay in transfiguration to do." Hermione said drawing a look from Ron, "Oh, come on Ron I know you haven't worked on it one bit and I'm willing to bet Harry hasn't either." She added.

"I do have some work to do for Herbology." Ginny offered.

"Well mate, sounds like it's the library for us this afternoon." Ron said looking at Harry.

"That it does." Harry said pushing the food around on his plate.

"Come on Harry, if we get our work wrapped up after dinner we can "study" some more." Ginny said smiling at him.

"Just don't study for your NEWTs just yet." Ron tossed in. Drawing shocked looks from Harry and Ginny before they broke up laughing.

"Good one Ron. No NEWT studying for you and Hermione either." Harry countered as he was leading Ginny towards the library.

That evening Professor McGonagall paid a visit to the Head Master, "I had a discussion with your student today." She told him.

"And which one of my students would that be?"

"Come off it Albus every teacher here would know who I was referring to."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement before asking, "What did Harry do now?"

"It seems he managed to aggravate Miss Weasley sufficiently that she transfigured him in to a trainer and was wearing him!" McGonagall replied.

"Oh my!" Dumbledore said while trying to stop chuckling as the mental picture formed.

"Oh my, is right. If she'd pulled that off during her transfiguration NEWT they'd given her an outstanding, and she is only a fifth year! Early fifth at that. She had me so worried I took 30 points from Gryffindor for attempting such a stunt."

"Minerva McGonagall, you took 30 points away from your own house?" He exclaimed astonished.

McGonagall turned slightly pink when she replied, "Once Madam Pomfrey pronounced Harry okay I gave her 40 points."

"Ten points to the good. Now that is the Minerva I know."

"Do you remember me stating it was a bad idea to leave him with those Muggles?"

"Yes Minerva I remember you telling me that on more than one occasion, But I have discussed my reasons with you endlessly." Dumbledore replied with a weariness in his voice.

"True but an adult male needs to talk with Harry about how to treat a serious girlfriend and soon."

"Harry and Ginny?"

"I believe so." McGonagall said.

"Now that you mention it I did see some indication that might happen earlier this past summer when I visited the Burrow." After a moments pause he continued, "I will contact Professor Lupin. He is probably the best one to discuss this with Harry."

"Are you sure?" McGonagall asked.

"My first three choices were Remus, Arthur Weasley and myself. Who would you have picked."

"Remus."

"I will get right on it." Dumbledore assured her as she rose to leave.

At the same time in the Gryffindor girls dorm room Hermione was questioning Ginny, "So what's the story about you and Harry?"

"You know it all. You were there during the summer, in fact you are the one who finally got us talking." Ginny replied.

"Yes I was and when I left Harry and finally admitted he really liked you. Now this morning after a week at school during which you two acted more like brother and sister Harry blows off Ron and I to wait for his Girlfriend. Followed by you two walking into the great hall hand in hand. Come on what caused the change?" Hermione said.

"Harry and I had a little dispute and Professor McGonagall found out. She gave us both a real good talking to. Other than that I'm not sure." Ginny said.

It was a few days later as he was gathering his books at the end of a long day of classes when McGonagall called him up to her desk, "Mr. Potter the Headmaster asked me to give you this I believe it concerns a request of yours." She said passing him a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said placing the parchment in his bag before rushing off to re-join his friends. Back in the Gryffindor common room Harry pulled out the parchment and started to read it.

"What's that?" Ginny asked as she sat down beside him.

"A note from Dumbledore giving his permission to start up the dueling club we talked about. That is if we agree to a few rules." Harry said.

"Okay what's wrong?" Ginny asked noticing Harry's lack of enthusiasm.

"There is to be no inter-house dueling. We can only duel against our own houses." Harry said.

"So if a house has only two or three students join they will be constantly dueling each other." Hermione said.

"Right and if they are not progressing at the same rate they will all be frustrated. It is just not a good idea if we are really training to fight. I see Professor Snape's hand in this. He doesn't want anyone dueling the Slytherins and winning. Among other things." Harry fumed.

"So what are we going to do?" Ron asked looking at Harry.

"Ron we've got to run the club. Any training is better than none." Hermione said.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"She is right Ron, but with us being Quidditch captains it will be almost as hard to run this years club as last year when had to hide it."

"I'll help you Harry." Ginny said looking up at her boyfriend.

"Ginny, you've got OWLs this year!" Hermione exclaimed loudly.

"Hermione if we don't defeat Tom good OWL results won't mean anything." Ginny countered staring down her friend.

"Hermione has a point Ginny." Harry said earning him a glare from Ginny that dared him to continue. "Not the OWLs themselves but knowledge. Right now we don't know how to defeat Voldemort. We all need knowledge and experience. School really teaches us how to learn, look at Hermione she is ahead of the teachers in most subjects. Quidditch and the dueling club will give use experience and the reflexes we will need when it comes time to duel with the death eaters again." Harry quickly explained.

"Since you put it that way, I forgive you for agreeing with Hermione instead of me." Ginny said quickly moving to sit on Harry's lap. Harry was getting far to serious and she wanted to lighten his mood.

As Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck Ron said, "I so don't need to see this."

"Hermione can you distract Ron for a few moments?" Ginny asked her friend who was standing beside Ron. Hermione didn't say anything she just grabbed Ron's shoulders spinning him to face her before she locked the fingers of her right hand in his hair pulling his lips down to hers all in less than two seconds.

Ron started to struggle then he realized Hermione was kissing him in the common room. His mind went on auto-pilot as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight. All his conscious thought was centered on his lips and the feelings she was causing.

"Hermione breath!" Ginny called out a minute or two later when she broke her kiss with Harry and looked up to see the two of them still kissing.

"What?" Hermione responded when she and Ron finally broke apart over half a minute later.

"Finally she found a way to avoid fighting with him." Parvati said looking up from the Tarot Card book she was studying with Lavender.

"That is Ron you are talking about. He'll set her off before bedtime." Lavender countered.

The next day Ron and Hermione were walking alone heading back to the common room after dinner when Ron felt something move in his pocket looking quickly at Hermione he raised his eyebrows.

She nodded saying, "I got one too."

They quickly made their way to 'The' broom closet. Hermione slipped her wand out of the clip on her arm muttering "Alohomora" unsealing the door as Ron reached to open it. Hermione quickly stepped inside with Ron following. Once he'd shut the door she sealed it with a special spell then raised her wand calling out "Lumos" giving Ron enough light to see as he tapped the stone wall that formed the back of the closet in a complex pattern while muttering a quiet spell. Ron let his wand drop just as the stone wall started to rearrange itself into a stone archway.

"Ah you were nearby I trust." Dumbledore said as they passed through the archway into the hidden rooms beyond. Once they were inside the archway reformed itself into a wall.

"Yes Professor. What do you need?" Hermione asked. This was the first time they had been called to the Order rooms unexpectedly.

"Mr. Weasley would you be so kind as to review those reports on the desk and tell me what you think." Dumbledore said motioning to a bed sized desk covered with haphazardly arranged parchments.

"Of course. Anything special I should be looking for?" Ron asked.

"I leave that to your determination. Miss Granger I thought this might be a good time for you to become familiar with our little library." Dumbledore said before sitting in an old overstuffed arm chair with a mismatched ottoman It's location in a corner of the room next to the fireplace allowed Dumbledore to survey the entire room from it's comfortable seat.

Hermione walked over to one of the two walls covered with bookshelves. After a bit of browsing she selected one volume and joined Dumbledore sitting in an adjacent chair the book she'd selected, "A History of Grindelwald" open in her lap.

Noticing the book she'd chosen Dumbledore said, "Miss Granger that is the true account. It differs in some respects from the official one. Please don't confuse the two in your history of magic classes."

"Of course Professor I suspect the true history of Harry Potter is in here somewhere." Hermione ventured.

"Actually no. I think that is one of several histories you will have to write someday." Dumbledore answered before turning his attention away from her.

Me write Harry's history? Hermione thought suddenly realizing just how different a path her life had taken. Growing up she never envisioned herself as anyone special. Before she knew about Hogwarts and what she was she played at being a dentist like her folks. Her second or third year at Hogwarts she decided she'd like to be a teacher like Professor McGonagall. Now as her life became more intertwined with Ron's she knew the only part of her future becoming clearer was she would become Ron's wife and the mother of her own Quidditch team. But rather the other half of her was a teacher, Auror, order of the phoenix historian or something else was still unknown.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked drawing her attention outward.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione replied embarrassed she'd withdrawn into herself in his presence.

"I believe Mr. Weasley is ready to tell us what his conclusions are." Dumbledore said.

Hermione looked quickly at the clock surprised at the amount of time she'd been thinking. Seeing him standing before her she thought Thank goodness he doesn't realize just how cute he is. Before forcing herself to put on a neutral face and say, "Yes Ron?"

Ron smiled at Hermione then looked at Dumbledore saying calmly, "Death Eaters are attacking witches or wizards who married Muggles. Especially the families with witches."

"Very good we hadn't caught that last bit of information. Is there any detectable pattern to the attacks?"

"Yes all are Hogwarts Graduates and the attacks seem to be occurring randomly but by graduation year and surprisingly by house."

"Let me guess, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff." Hermione said.

"Actually no. Slytherin first then Gryffindor followed by Hufflepuff then Ravenclaw. I'm not sure why unless they consider Slytherin their house and are purging it first." Ron responded.

"Very good work Mr. Weasley, however it is getting late. I suggest you use the time turner in the silver box by the archway. The box is charmed so only you two or I can open it. One turn should be sufficient Miss Granger, I trust you remember how to use it and can instruct Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said.

"Yes Professor." Hermione replied.

"Off with you two then." Dumbledore said as he relaxed in the chair placing his feet on the ottoman.

Ron found the box and opened it removing the hourglass shaped charm and it's silver chain.

"Now put the chain around both our necks." Hermione said watching Ron as he carefully draped the chain first over her shoulders then over his.

"Good now we give the hourglass one inward turn." Hermione said turning the hourglass as she spoke. With that completed she began removing the chain from around their necks.

"What if we had turned it outward?" Ron asked watching as she placed it back in the box.

"We would have gone ahead in time one hour." Hermione replied as if the answer was obvious.

"Oh," Ron said after tapping the wall with his wand to open the archway. Once they were back in the broom closet and the wall reformed Ron said, "You know we should have given that hour glass two turns."

Her eyes bright Hermione asked, "Why would we want to do that?"

"We would have another whole hour for this." Ron said as he took Hermione in his arms and gave her a long and tender kiss.

"We need to remember that for next time." Hermione said when they broke the kiss for a moment before she returned her lips to his.

The following Friday just before dinner Hermione looked over at an exhausted Harry as he relaxed on the large couch facing the fireplace asking "What's the latest on the Dueling Club?"

"We will be announcing it during the Defense against the Dark Arts classes next week."

"Why the delay?" Ron asked.

"With you two always running off somewhere without any warning and Ginny busy helping Flitwick I've been trying to pull the club together on my own." Harry said calmly.

"Harry you know Ron and I ..." Hermione started to say stopping when Harry held up his hand.

"Hermione I know you and Ron are doing things." Harry said quietly nodding towards their housemates indicating he was aware others present weren't privy to all he knew.

"Oh, Okay." Hermione replied equally quiet.

"When I met with Remus last Monday he asked what I had planned for the club. I told him how we winged it last year. He said now that we are legal we needed lesson plans and agendas. I've had to draft those for the first five meetings before he'd let me announce it. I've got the paperwork for meeting five almost finished. Once Remus reviews it the Dueling Club is up and running." Harry explained.

"So when are we having our first meeting?" Ginny asked as she walked up to join them.

"Next Friday night right after dinner in the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. It is going to be an informational and sign up meeting. Once we have a feel for the number of students that want to join Remus and I will go talk with Dumbledore about a regular meeting place." Harry said.

Ginny had been looking at Harry carefully while he spoke. When he finished she said, "Harry Potter you look dreadful. I expect you to be well rested and ready for a night of dancing at the end of this month."

"What?" Harry asked totally confused by Ginny's comment.

"I have it on very good authority there will be a Christmas Ball announced today at dinner. As my boyfriend you are escorting me." Ginny said sounding like her mother.

Harry looked quickly at Hermione who replied, "Harry that's the way it works. Not only are we there when you need our support, You are there when we need yours and a ball definitely counts as needing your support. Ron you know what I expect." Hermione said directing her last comment at Ron.

Ron looked from Hermione to Ginny to Harry before he said, "Harry could you stop setting Hermione off. I get her going well enough on my own. Yes Hermione, I know what you expect and I will be honored to be your escort to the ball."

"With all that settled can we go to dinner now?" Harry asked.

"Good idea, I need to make sure you keep up your strength." Ginny said leading the way out of the common room.

When Dumbledore announced the Ball Harry watched as Neville leaned across the aisle separating the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables and tapped Luna on the shoulder. When she turned they exchanged a few words before returning to their respective tables. "I don't believe I just saw that." Harry said more to himself than anyone.

His girlfriend however had heard him and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Neville just asked Luna to the Ball." Harry whispered.

"When did he have a chance? She's in Ravenclaw." Ginny replied confusion on her face.

Harry nodded in agreement and thought for a moment. "Neville always sits in the same place doesn't he." Harry said more as a statement.

"Yes."

"That's it then, He and Luna are always sitting almost back to back I bet she sits at the same place on the Ravenclaw table every time too. That sneak, I bet no one's caught on to it until now." Harry said pleased. Ever since the prophecy had been fully revealed he'd felt a kinship for Neville and he was happy to see that he also had a girlfriend.

"Hey Harry, Hermione and I are going to the library after dinner. She wants to look something up. I figured I'd go along to help carry the books she's going to end up checking out." Ron said across the table that was looking rather devoid of food near Ron.

"Sounds good unless Ginny has other plans I was planning on going back to the common room and doing a little studying there." Harry replied.

"No other plans here." Ginny added watching as Hermione and her brother rose from the table holding hands as they left the great hall. "Studying in the common room? Why didn't you tell him we had plans for a certain broom closet after supper? Are you afraid of his reaction?" she added teasing Harry.

"Ginny!" Harry said looking around to see if anyone overheard her.

"Relax Harry."

"They don't need to know that besides we will be back in the common room by the time Hermione finishes up in the library." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione returned from the library to find Harry facing the fireplace with no Ginny in sight. "Where is she?" Hermione asked.

"Up in her dorm room I guess. We were sitting here having a good time, then Lavender and Parvati came over and dragged her up to the girl's dorms." Harry said sounding dejected.

"Why would Lavender and Parvati... Oh! Ron, I'm going up to the dorm to see Ginny. You and Harry play chess, exploding snap or something." Hermione said rushing off leaving her books on the table with Ron.

"Mental that one." Ron said shaking his head.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way." Harry replied.

"True something's up though she even left her books behind. She's probable gone for a while so how about a game of Chess?" Ron said watching Harry nod.

Up in the dorm room Hermione tried to enter the 6th years girls dorm to find it charmed shut.

Moments later without turning around Lavender called out, "Hi Hermione." As she entered her dorm room.

"How did you know it was me."

"There are two witches that could get past that charm so quick, one is McGonagall who would have wondered what we were doing the other is you." She replied smugly keeping her attention on Ginny.

"I assume you two are doing the same thing to her you did with me about Ron."

"Yes, we were just getting to the four questions." Parvati said glancing at Hermione.

"I'm in on this." Hermione said watching Ginny look up at her in shock.

"Okay, did you re-charm the door?"

"Yes, we shouldn't have any surprises." Hermione said settling down on a corner of a bed to watch.

"Ginny first question, When Harry first kissed you. You were thinking:

A: When was the last time he brushed his teeth.

B: Interesting

C: Oh, My!" Lavender asked watching Ginny closely.

"I'm not answering." Ginny said glaring at the three girls in the room with her.

"Come on Ginny They will keep at this all night if they have to." Hermione said to her friend.

"Oh all right, C: Oh My!" Ginny replied looking straight at Hermione.

"Second question, When Harry kisses you now you think:

A: Did I do my potions homework.

B: What's going on in the common room.

C: Who can think!" Lavender continued

"C: Who can think."

"Third question, When Harry kisses you does he wrap his arms around you to:

A: Prevent you from running away.

B: Support you when you knees give out." Parvati asked taking over the questioning.

"How did you know my knees give out?"

"Same thing happens with me and Ron." Hermione interjected.

"I so didn't need to know that." Ginny said.

"Forth question, Given a choice between dating Harry and getting 12 OWLs you would chose?" Parvati asked a smug look on her face.

"Dating Harry." Ginny replied her face now a fine shade of red.

"She's gone. Just like Hermione." Lavender announced to the group.

"I already knew that." Hermione said.

"Wait a minute you gave this test to Hermione?" Ginny asked looking at her two house mates.

"Yes, same answers as you, though we did modify the last question to perfect NEWTs and it took her forever to answer it." Parvati said.

"Hermione you took Ron over perfect NEWTs?" Ginny exclaimed as she looked at her friend in shock.

"I had to think about it." Hermione replied.

"Yea for about 10 minutes." Parvati said smiling at the memory of Hermione trying to decide between perfect NEWTs and dating Ron.

"So what happens now? What was the point of all this." Ginny asked.

"Now we put out the word that Harry is officially off limits to any other girl." Lavender said as if it was obvious.

"Like any girl was going to make a move on Ron or Harry with Hermione and I there." Ginny said under her breath but loud enough to be heard.

"You have a point but now if any girl at Hogwarts makes a move on Ron or Harry it will be all the other girls that ostracize her." Lavender replied.

"How come I never knew about this." Ginny said.

"We knew you were fixated on Harry and to be honest we figured this year we would have to get Hermione involved, but she showed up with Ron on her arm. That eliminated any worry. We just ran you two through the tests so none of the other girls could claim foul." Parvati said smiling.

"What about the other houses?" Hermione asked.

"There are a few girls in each house that run the list for their house. Tomorrow Lavender and I will inform them of the change in Harry's status. They won't be pleased He is considered a major catch." Parvati said matter-of-factly.

"Please never tell him that. I don't need a boyfriend with a big head," Ginny countered.

Harry looked at the student's that were in today's dueling club meeting. During an earlier meeting some unfortunate words had been exchanged between Goyle and Luna, and Neville found it necessary to intervene. His bat hex while different than Ginny's famous one was enough to make a trip to Madam Pomfrey's necessary for Mr. Goyle. That incident had been enough for Snape to force the houses to be split up with separate meetings for each Snape took over the Slytherin meetings. Remus and Harry rotated among the other three houses so it was only every other week that Harry had to spend two nights running the Dueling club meetings. To his surprise Ginny was quick to adjust her class preparation schedule with Flitwick to match Harry's dueling club schedule giving them more time together. A surprising amount of which was spent helping each other with school work. Although Ginny was a year behind Harry her natural talent in Charms and Transfiguration had her ahead of Harry in those subjects. While he was able to help her in Defense against the Dark Arts and, surprisingly, potions. Harry shook his head to get it back on things at hand. The Hufflepuffs in tonight's meeting were earnest in their desire to learn but as he was finding out they lacked the initiative that a Gryffindor has in their nature but once a Hufflepuff mastered a spell or charm they could use it when needed. Harry had never thought about how different the houses were. Sure every Slytherin was a potential death eater but he'd figured it was just superficial things that separated the other three houses. He was finding out it was more than that, Gryffindors saw fun in using new spells to pull pranks on each other in class, With the Ravenclaws he had to give a little more background about the whey's and how's of the spells and while they would occasionally prank each other it was not met with the howls of laughter from their house mates that same stunt would have elicited in Gryffindor.

It was just before Christmas as they waited in the common room for the girls to get ready that Ron asked Harry, "Fancy a game?"

"Not now Ron the girls should be down anytime."

"You said that fifteen minutes ago when I asked you." Ron replied.

"So they are fifteen minutes closer to being ready."

"You nervous mate?"

"A little, I've never taken Ginny to one of these things." Harry said trying to relax but this conversation wasn't helping.

"What's so special? I admit when I was younger I was really nervous about this but I've realized it's just like going down to dinner any other school day. We just have to wear these fancy robes. I'll probable get mine dirty." Ron said as he started to fuss with the robe his brothers had gotten him.

"That is what's different." Harry replied in a quiet voice as Ginny and Hermione appeared at the top of the dormitory stairs.

"What?" Ron started to ask as he looked up from where he was fussing with the cuff of his robe to see Harry staring at the stairs following Harry's eyes. "Hermione?" Ron asked incredulously as he beheld the brown hair girl descending the stairs. Not entirely sure the beautiful and well curved woman descending the stairs was his girlfriend.

Hermione looked at Ron. The entire summer day spent inside Madam Malkin's having her robes made not to mention the last three hours of torture that occurred under the guise of getting ready. All of that was worth it to see this look on Ron's face. "Hi Ron." Hermione said quietly as she walked over to him.

"Hi, I don't know if we should go tonight." Ron said quickly adding as he saw Hermione's face start to fall, "You are so beautiful every boy at Hogwarts is going to be ignoring his date to look at you."

Hermione was surprised at Ron's complement but quickly covered her surprise, "Ron I don't think that's true. I can see one boy not looking at me." She replied looking at Harry who had not removed his eyes from Ginny.

Neither he nor Ginny had said a word but as she stepped off the stairs Harry opened his arms sweeping her up in them as she stepped close. "Merlin you are beautiful," Harry said softly as he bent down to kiss her. Ginny didn't bother to reply she just tilted her head to accommodate his.

Hermione watched them for a moment before returning her attention to Ron. Who promptly duplicated Harry's actions.

The doors to the Great Hall were open allowing the two couples to see the Ball had already started. The long house tables had been replaced with round ones that sat eight. They were arranged around the sides of the hall with more towards the back of the hall leaving a space for dancing in front of where the staff table normally was. "Looks like we are a little late." Ron muttered looking for an open table.

"We did spend a little extra time in the common room. Not that I'm complaining." Hermione remarked watching Ron blush.

"Oh, there are four seats." Harry said letting Ginny step in front of him as he guided her to where Neville and Luna were sitting alone at a table.

Arriving at the table Ginny asked, "Hi Neville, Luna anyone sitting here?"

Neville tore his eyes away from Luna to see who asked as she replied, "No, Ginny would you like to join us?"

"Yes if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron, We'd be honored if you would join us." Neville said standing up until both Ginny and Hermione were seated.

Ron had started for a chair only to quickly catch himself and hold one out for Hermione while Harry did the same for Ginny.

"You two look very nice." Luna said looking at the other two girls.

"Thank you, you are looking nice also," Hermione replied noticing that while Luna had not toned down the oddness in her dress this year it was working for her. She just looked unique.

"So what have we missed?" Ginny asked Luna while noticing her brother picking the evening's menu off his plate and studying it.

"Dumbledore's welcome, a few remarks from the head's of house. Nothing special." Luna replied.

"Ron." Hermione said nudging her boyfriend as he was whispering his dinner order to the menu. She quietly took the menu of his hands and quietly spoke, "Deliver that when you deliver the rest of the table's orders," into his menu before setting it down on the side away from Ron.

"I haven't had a chance to hear about your father's wedding. All you've told us so far is he got married." Ginny said to Luna.

"Not much to say, I have a stepmother now but she's neat. We went robe shopping before the wedding and she helped me pick out this robe as well as the one I wore at the wedding." Luna said.

"Was it a big wedding?" Hermione asked.

"No really small. She'd lost her husband around the time my mum died. So it was Her and her kids and My dad and I. Oh and Neville." Luna said adding the last part as she smiled at Neville.

"I wished I had known I would have gone. Your father did me a big favor last year." Harry said

"We all would have been there." Ginny quickly added as the rest of the foursome nodded in agreement.

Looking over at Ginny Luna said, "The word around Ravenclaw is that you and Harry are serious." causing Ginny to blush while Harry just beamed.

"That word is right on the money." Harry said before Ginny could reply.

For her part Ginny could not resist a return shot. "I take it from Neville attending the wedding and seeing you two here that Neville is not unattached." She said with a gleam in her eye that reminded Harry of Dumbledore.

"We haven't discussed it but." Luna said looking over at Neville who had turned a shade of red.

"Can we eat now?" Ron said to the group completely missing the by play between Luna and Neville.

Hermione smiled sweetly then said to the group, "The poor boy only had three helpings at lunch I suppose we should order so he doesn't fade away to nothing."

Harry had has arm around the back of Ginny's chair and he could feel Ginny shaking with concealed laughter. Taking pity on Ron he kept quiet instead thinking Ron some day she's going to have you completely civilized and you won't know it even happened.

Dumbledore rose as the remains of desert vanished from their plates and with sparks flying from his wand called for quiet. "I received a very unusual request from one of your classmates. She approached me a few days ago asking if she could address you sometime soon. The closest time that everyone would be assembled was tonight. She agreed and I must tell you I know only in very general terms what she wants to say. Miss Chang this is your time."

Cho slowly rose from her seat at a table she was sharing with fellow Ravenclaws and stood beside it. She slowly surveyed all the tables letting the talk die down after Dumbledore's introduction. Glancing first at a table of Slytherins then her own she started "I do not wish to dampen the festive mood so I will leave after my remarks. Now I know some of my enemies and even some of my friend have used terms like "Hussy and Scarlet Woman" to describe me as of late. Rather than reply to each of you in turn I requested this time from Professor Dumbledore." Cho stopped and took a calming breath to steady her nerves before she continued, "I lost what some would call a boy two years ago, but to me he was the man I loved, I lost him in an ongoing war neither of us wanted to be a part of. A war that is growing worse daily. To my lasting regret I never got the chance to tell him what he meant to me let alone show him." She had to pause and wipe away the tears that had started to flow. "But I have been very lucky. I have found a second love. I have told this man I love him and I am going to make sure he knows it to the bottom of his soul. I promised myself that if this chance came I would hold his hand, snog him senseless, and do anything I can to show him I love him when ever and where ever He and I decide. I will not play any little girl games or worry about what other people think is proper. If the world means for us to die like adults, We should live and act like adults. This includes making sure the people we love know it! Harry Potter told me he is here because of his mother's love. If my loving someone means my love has protected them from Voldemort than any pain I feel as a result of loving is worth it." Cho finished sitting down emotionally spent. The young man sitting next to her put his arm around her and helped her stand. Together they left the Ball silently for the first few steps and to increasingly loud applause from almost everyone present that threatened to blow the roof of by the time they reached the doors.

"Do you know what this means?" Professor McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, our side has finally found its strength."

"And Madam Pomfrey should refresh her knowledge of maternity care." McGonagall added.

"That may be an additional outcome. However there are worse things than having babies around."

"Not when you are teaching a class."

"Yes that is an eventuality we will have to make accommodations for." Dumbledore said acknowledging her point.

At their table everyone was exchanging glances each wishing someone else would break the silence that was becoming dangerously long.

Finally Harry said, "I'm glad she found someone."

"Yes she deserves some happiness." Hermione chipped in awkwardly.

"I found it interesting that no teacher cautioned her about appropriate behavior." Luna said drawing appraising looks from Hermione who hadn't noticed this slip-up.

"That is right. I wonder if that means the rules might be changing regarding PDAs?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Ron asked looking first at his sister then his girlfriend.

Hermione shook her head at how clueless her boyfriend was then asked, "Ron have you noticed that the most any couple does in the halls is hold hands?"

"Yes." Ron replied testily. He didn't like it when Hermione went in to teacher mode with him.

"Keep your eyes open tomorrow. I am willing to bet you will finally see some hugging, Arms around each other holding them close, maybe even some kissing." Luna chipped in.

"Why wait until then." Harry said bending over and kissing Ginny on the lips as Ron's mouth opened in shock only to be covered by Hermione's as she kissed him.

When they came up for air they noticed a few of the more adventurous couples headed for the dance floor. Suddenly Ginny asked, "Harry can I see your wand for a moment?"

He looked at her and shrugged passing her his wand as he did he caught sight of Ron passing his wand to Hermione. Harry didn't have time to think about what was going on before he heard Draco Malfoy's aggravating voice say, "Well if it isn't a table of Mud-bloods and their lovers."

Ron looked at Hermione saying, "Give me my wand back."

Unfortunately Draco overheard him and fixed him with a glare of contempt saying, "Real smart Weasley giving your wand to a mud-blood, she'll have your other wand next."

"Draco, How's your father enjoying his new accommodations?" Harry asked looking up to see Pansy Parkinson on Draco's arm contempt on her face as she looked at Harry.

The look the blond boy gave Ron was loving compared to the venomous glare he fixed on Harry. "Someday soon You will realize just how bad a mistake that was Potter. Oh, by the was Bellatrix was wondering how her cousin Sirius is?"

It took a hand on one shoulder from Hermione and one on the other shoulder from Ginny to keep Harry seated. Draco having successfully aggravated both Ron and Harry let his gaze pass over Neville and Luna as if they weren't there. Pulling out his wand he found he had four wands quickly pointed at him from Neville and the three girls. Looking straight at Ginny he said, "Don't worry I wouldn't soil my wand with the likes of you," before pointing his wand downward and saying, "Finite Incantatem" Returning his eyes to Ginny he re-holstered his wand saying, "You really didn't expect me to fall for that old one foot stuck to the floor trick Weasley. Even your brothers did better than that." He then turned and started to leave only to fall flat on his face dragging Pansy down on top of him. Causing those seated nearby who had been listening to his performance to roar with laughter, drawing the attention of the rest of the Hall to his predicament. Crabbe and Goyle reached down and started to pull Draco to his feet until he hissed through clenched teeth, "Get Pansy off of me first you idiots." Once he was able to see Draco noticed his shoe laces were tied together. Pulling out his wand he cast Finite Incantatem three times without success. Finally Crabbe used a severing charm on the laces allowing Draco to stand and walk away with his now untie-able shoes flopping on his feet.

"Oh Merlin, That was good." Ron said wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes while Draco crossed the hall to his table.

"Ron that best part is you and I didn't have a wand so he can't blame us and he wouldn't want to admit anyone else got the drop on him." Harry said as he carefully looked around the table trying to figure out just which one of his table mates had managed to perform that little stunt.

"Don't look at me Harry. If I'd done anything it would have been the bat hex from last year. I really didn't get a chance to enjoy the way he looked then." Ginny said smiling as she passed him his wand back.

"Harry my attack would have been about three feet higher and so would his voice when I finished." Hermione said before looking over at Neville and Luna.

"Neville do you know anything about what happened?" Harry asked.

"Just because Professor Sprout taught me how to tie knots with my wand doesn't mean I did it," Neville said blushing.

Harry was unsure rather the blush was from the trick or the kiss Luna planted on his cheek as he finished. "Well whoever did it thank you for the best laugh I've had this year." Harry said to the group at the table.

"I'm sure I speak for whoever when I say your welcome." Luna replied.

A little past midnight as they got ready for bed Harry asked, "Ron do you still think it was like every other school dinner?"

"No the food was fancier." Ron admitted with a smile as Harry shook his head before climbing into bed.

Over in the girls dorm Hermione was hanging up her dress robes when she head Lavender muttering, "This is no way to end a night like that."

"What do you mean we had a fantastic time." Parvati countered as she crawled under the covers on her bed.

"Yes we did but as good as it was it would be even better if Dean was getting in this bed right now." Lavender replied.

"Girl you are hopeless." Parvati said as she rolled over to go to sleep.

"No just taking Cho's words to heart." Lavender countered as she pulled her curtains shut.

Hermione smiled at the exchange between her dorm mates but later as she tried to fall asleep she realized Lavender had a point. It would be very nice to have Ron laying beside her. Her sleep finally came while she was wondering how Ron would feel about being in bed with her.

Morning came early for every student headed home for the holidays. Those that were staying like Harry and the Weasley's could have managed a few more hours but they were up early to help Hermione to the train. Due to the restrictions in place Harry could only see her to Hogwarts gate but he stood and watched as Ron carried her trunk out of sight talking and joking with his girlfriend as they made they way to the train station.


	5. Chapter 4

This is JKR's world I'm playing in not mine. She gets the money, The Fame, The Glory, The Obsessive Fans, The Great Need for Protection from Said Fans

At the End of January Ginny and Hermione were sitting off to the side watching Harry and Ron as they played yet another game of chess. After glancing around to insure their privacy Hermione looked at Ginny asking, "Have you given any thought to what Cho said at Christmas?"

"Yes, I think about it every time I see people holding hands as they walk the halls or when they snog between classes without ducking into broom closets. Cho was very courageous and right about what she said."

"I agree. Ginny I want to make sure Ron knows he is my love."

"Hermione he knows that. You two are the one's Harry and I run into snogging most often."

Hermione blushed but continued on trying to enlist Ginny's help in her plan. "Ginny, Valentine's Day is coming up after the next Hogsmeade weekend. I do not plan to spend Valentine night alone."

"OH... Okay what do you need me to do?"

"Most nights after a dance Harry and Ron settle in for a game of some sort, Chess, Exploding Snap, while you and I end up over here watching. What I need you to do is either delay Harry or distract him until I can get Ron upstairs."

"I can do that. I take it Ron will not want to leave once he gets up there."

"If he's breathing he'd better not. I was thinking of his bed with a locking charm on the curtains to insure privacy as well as a silencing charm on the entire bed," Hermione said surprising herself with her boldness.

Merlin I would love to be in Harry's bed that night but... But what? Do you believe in what Cho said or not? What if Harry doesn't want me in his bed? Who's been feeling you up when ever he grabs a kiss lately and we won't talk about those broom Closet visits. Ginny hated it when she got into arguments with herself.

"Ginny, are you with us?" Hermione asked.

"Yes sorry I drifted off there for a moment."

"What are you and Harry doing for Valentine's Day?"

"I don't know, nothing special," Ginny replied.

"So you two are not..."

"No, I don't think Harry's ready for that yet."

Ginny he's a male he's always ready for it. Hermione thought but said, "When we go to Hogsmeade will you help me pick out something to wear that night?"

"How long do you plan to wear it?" Ginny asked giggling as she watched Harry rise from the game having lost to Ron yet again. Harry walked over and gave her a quick kiss but his mind was really with his owl Hedwig who was at the Burrow having delivered a letter to Ginny's parents.

"Obviously Harry told Hedwig to wait for a reply," Mrs. Weasley said looking at Harry's snowy owl as it perched on the railing.

"Yes, I would if I had sent this. So what do you think of Harry's request?" Mr. Weasley asked holding the parchment out as if it was a living thing.

After looking around to insure they were alone Mrs. Weasley said, "If it was anyone but Harry that had asked us this, I'd send the twins to do their worst to him."

"Not me?"

"No Arthur, you are far too nice. The twins are also very protective of Ginny and are far better for what I would want done."

"You might be right. Molly you may think I'm daft for thinking this but with everything that is going on I don't think this would put her in any greater danger," Arthur said.

"No, you are right on that, but she's only 15 and in her fifth year at Hogwarts. My little girl still has two more years to go," Molly said as tears came to her eyes.

"I have known engagements to last for two years."

"Can you see our daughter waiting two years? Don't even think about Harry, He would wait forever if she asked him to," Molly Weasley said.

"True, Ginny is the one that will set the time on this. You are treating this like Ginny would say yes, are you sure she will?"

"I know my daughter, If Harry asks her, she will say yes. Then worry about how to tell us."

"You sound like you have all ready decided," Arthur Weasley said.

"I have, Merlin forgive me, but if they are willing I say let them. I remember how I felt about you when I was her age. The two year wait until we finished Hogwarts was torture for me," Molly said studying her husband's face for a hint of what he was thinking.

"It is decided then," Arthur said. Taking quill in hand he scratched a quick reply on the bottom of Harry's letter then after signing it he let Molly sign it also. Before quickly adding a note at the end. He gave it back to Hedwig to return to Harry.

When Hedwig swooped in as he was just as he was settling in for the night Ron called out, "Harry what's so bloody urgent that Hedwig's flying in this time of night?"

"Ron go to bed," Harry called out taking the letter and unrolling it.

Mr. & Mrs. Weasley

I would like your approval to ask for Ginny's hand in marriage.

I know we are both in school and she has two years left but as a classmate told all of us at Christmas. If you love someone insure they know it. I know of no better way to let Ginny know how much I love her than to ask her to marry me.

I know I shouldn't mention money but I want you both to know there is enough in my parents vault to provide for both Ginny and I until I am able to find a job after Hogwarts.

I know there are far safer choices for a son in law right now. The only thing I can say on my behalf is I believe there is no one that could love her more than I do.

I will do nothing until I hear from you and if you say no I will understand.

Harry Potter

Harry,

Of course you have our permission to ask Ginny to be your wife. But remember it is not a done deal. Ginny must say yes.

Arthur Weasley

Molly Weasley

PS You might want to keep this in case anyone says she will need her parents' permission to accept your offer of marriage.

Harry carefully put the letter in the bottom of his trunk then tried to relax enough to get to sleep when he finally did his dreams were of a certain red-head whose parents said yes.

The next morning Harry awoke with a start quickly checking his trunk to insure it was not a dream. All day long his spirits were high even double potions with Slytherin didn't ruin his good mood.

"Harry I don't know why you are so happy suddenly but I'm glad to see it," Ron said as they sat down to dinner.

"Ron I will tell you later but yea, I am finally happy for a change." Harry said.

Soon the week had passed and they were making preparations for the final Hogsmeade weekend before Valentine's day. "Ron, you have to help me get some time away from the girls tomorrow," Harry said as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady who guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"Why do we want to do that Harry? I thought the whole point was to be with the girls."

"I'll explain when we are in our dorm room. Please, just make sure we have some free time?"

"Okay mate but it best not be too long. Say that would give me time to get Hermione something for Valentine's day. Good idea Harry," Ron said finally catching on.

Once in the common room Hermione and Ginny joined them as they finalized their plans. To Ron's relief it was Hermione that proposed separate shopping trips to which Ron and Harry quickly agreed. After a few games of exploding Snap everyone went to bed early to be rested for the big day tomorrow.

"Okay Harry now why did we want to be alone tomorrow? We could have just owled over our flower order like the twins used to," Ron said.

"I've got to shop for a ring."

"What?" Harry opened his trunk and passed the letter from Ron and Ginny's parents to Ron. "They said Yes? Bloody hell Harry why didn't you tell me! I knew you and Ginny were getting closer but this..." Ron said looking up at a suddenly nervous Harry, Ron saw his best friend wondering if he was going to attack him. "Relax Harry, it is a big surprise for me but Hermione is always saying I'm thick when it comes to things like this. I know you will treat her right. This would make us Brothers-in-law that ain't too bad," Ron finished smiling at Harry.

"Ron you can't tell Hermione until I've asked Ginny," Harry said suddenly serious.

"Okay mate. We'll do it your way."

The next morning as they left the gates of Hogwarts Ron steered Hermione away from Harry and Ginny saying, "We will see you in an hour at the Three Broomsticks."

Harry and Ginny spent the time walking around Hogsmeade looking in the various shops one of which happened to be the jewelry store where Ginny tried on a couple of rings at Harry's urging without buying any.

Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table watching the door and waiting for Harry and Ginny to join them for lunch. "Ron what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing what made you ask?"

"Ron you are as nervous as a cat with kittens. So give, what's going on."

"Nothing at all." Ron said relaxing as Harry and Ginny walked in the door.

After a laughter filled lunch Ginny looked at Harry saying, "Sorry but Hermione and I have some shopping to do without you two around. Do you think you can stay out of trouble until we get back together in two hours."

"Don't worry sis, I'll keep him safe," Ron replied clapping Harry on the shoulder.

Ron and Harry waited until the girls were out of sight then Ron went with Harry as he returned to the jewelry store. Seeing the clerk that had waited on them Harry said, "Excuse me I'd like to see the diamond rings."

"Would this be for the young lady you were in here with earlier?"

"Yes."

"Right then I have a selection that might suit her." The clerk said leading the way to a display case and removing a tray of rings.

"What do you think Ron." Harry asked.

"I don't know mate I'm not a girl."

"Come on she's your sister you must have some idea." Harry said looking the rings over.

"Possibly something like that." Ron said pointing at a larger stone in the display case.

"Now that's a possibility. Could we see that one." Harry said.

"The ones in this tray are rather expensive, Sir." The clerk said as he removed it from the display and set it on top.

"Ron how about this one?" Harry asked picking out one that looked similar to the one Ron selected but in a slightly different setting. Totally ignoring the clerk's comment.

"Harry you could give her a gum wrapper and she'd be thrilled." Ron said clearly confused by the fuss Harry was making.

"If she doesn't like it can we exchange it for another?" Harry asked.

"Of course." The clerk replied thinking any girl that didn't like that stone was nuts.

"Good you know her finger size could that be sized to fit her." Harry asked.

The clerk looked at the ring and smiled before saying, "You are lucky it is her size all ready. How will you be paying."

Ron looked at Harry raising his eyebrows. "I will contact Gringotts and have them transfer the money to you if that is all right?"

"Naturally. When we receive payment I will have an owl deliver the ring to you. Now if I could have your name for the package."

Ron looked at the clerk as if he had three heads. Harry's scar was visible and the Clerk didn't know who he was talking with. Harry just smiled saying, "Harry Potter and I'm a student at Hogwarts."

Hearing the name the clerk's head jerked up from the paper where he was writing the order down finally noticing the scar. "Sorry Mr. Potter I didn't recognize you I'll be right back." The clerk said disappearing through a door. Returning quickly with an older gentleman.

"Mr. Potter. I'm Roger Warren I own this store. In fact I sold your father your mother's engagement ring. Would you do me the pleasure of allowing me to sell you this one."

"I wouldn't want to deprive this nice gentleman of any compensation he has coming from the sale." Harry said smiling at the clerk.

The Owner smiled saying, "Bill will actually make a little extra for this."

"Then let us complete the deal." Harry said getting all the information he needed to send to Gringotts.

Hermione and Ginny entered Gladrags Wizardwear of Hogsmeade heading for the small section in the back that housed what Gladrags called selected witches wear. "Luna, What a surprise," Ginny said once she was past the silencing enhanced curtain that pulled across the entrance hiding the section from general view.

"Oh Hi Ginny. Do you think Neville will like this?" Luna asked as she held up a sheer night robe.

Ginny managed not to sound too shocked as she replied, "I don't know of any man that would not like that on you."

"Good I want Valentine's night to go well," Luna said as she put the robe with a few other equally sheer items.

"So Neville is getting lucky," Hermione said.

"I hope so. He doesn't know it yet of course but all that's left is for me to find a way to get into his dorm room."

"We can help you there. I know other house's are not allowed to visit each others common room but we will help you out," Ginny said as Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Thank you but how will we get together."

"We'll figure it out and let you know. We can hide your stuff in our Dorms and you can get ready with Hermione."

"You are visiting Neville too?" Luna asked looking at Hermione.

"No Hermione's visiting Ron. The boy's dorm is going to be one lucky place," Ginny said with a smile.

"Thanks, see you later," Luna said heading out with her items.

"Poor Neville he'll never know what hit him," Ginny said smiling at Hermione.

"Too true. Now where did she find that wrap," Hermione said starting to dig through the racks.

Thursday at lunch an Owl swooped low over the Gryffindor table dropping a small box in Harry's hands.

"Hey Harry what did you get?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked at the box noting it was from the jewelry store he rapidly hid it in his robes.

"Ah, A secret. Harry you know I'll worm it out of you why don't you just tell me now?" Ginny said smiling sweetly at him while noting the box seem rather small for Quidditch supplies.

"No this is one secret I can keep." Harry replied smiling right back at her.

Hermione watched this exchange and caught not only the delight in Harry's eyes when he noticed who the box was from but the flash of recognition in Ron's eyes.

Later when she and Ron were alone she looked at Ron saying, "Ron you know what Harry got this morning. What was it?"

Ron looked trapped he was lousy at keeping secrets from her, she read him like one of her books. "I can't tell you Harry swore me to secrecy. However you should know it fairly soon anyway." Ron said pleased that he was keeping the secret.

Small box contents, revealed soon, Friday is Valentines Day. Harry got Ginny a friendship ring. Hermione thought pleased with herself she smiled and let the subject drop.

Valentines Day dawned bright and early owls flew through the great hall all during breakfast delivering cards to everyone. Ginny had positioned hers in front of her plate so she could admire them as she ate. Hermione received one card from Ron. Harry on the other hand had received several and was truly embarrassed by the amount. Hiding all but Ginny's.

Classes passed in a flurry of talking most of the teachers let them have the first ten minutes of each class to talk with each other before asking them to settle down and study.

After classes all the girls quickly returned to their dorm rooms to prepare for the Valentines Day dance. The prefects had asked for something less formal than a ball but from the effort being put forth in the dorm rooms it was hard to tell the difference.

The Boys after several hours of exploding snap and chess games went to their rooms showered and put on clean robes. Then returned to the common room to await their dates.

Hermione and Ginny descended the stairs together. Both girls had opted for the new look going around. Their robes were just fastened at the waist. Highlighting the skirts and blouses they wore under the robes.

Harry and Ron stood stunned by the sight. When Ron was finally able to tear his eyes away from Hermione and glance at his sister he was ready to tell her to head back up stairs and change when Hermione slipped her hand into his saying, "It's time to go."

They ate dinner and then danced for a while before Harry lead Ginny outside casting a warming spell around them before they went for a walk around the lake. Stopping under a tree they had spent more than a few hours relaxing under and one he considered their spot. Harry said, "Ginny, I've been thinking a lot about what Cho said at Christmas."

"All of us have," Ginny replied stopping and looking up at Harry.

"True, I've decided to let that someone know. Ginny Weasley would you marry me?" Harry asked looking at Ginny as he opened the box he held in his hand revealing the diamond ring. He watched as confusion flashed across her face then realization as his words sunk in. The last sight was of astonishment before she jumped into his arms crying out, "Yes of course!"

Harry took the ring out of the box placing it on her left hand. They kissed for a while then as Harry's hands began to roam Ginny resumed walking around the lake forcing Harry to settle for holding hands. They met Hermione and Ron who were also escaping the confines of the Great Hall.

"Ginny Weasley is that what I think it is on your left hand?" Hermione asked as the couples were talking.

"I don't know what do you think it is?" Ginny replied smiling.

"An engagement ring?" Hermione said quietly.

"Yes it is what you think," Ginny said as her girlfriend enveloped Ginny in a hug worthy of Molly Weasley.

"Hermione Air!" Ginny called out after a few moments.

"Sorry," Hermione said relaxing her hug then looking at Harry who suddenly realized he was next on the hug list.

"Hermione you can let go," Harry said watching Ron watching as Harry kept his hands pinned to his sides during Hermione's hug. He did not want any trouble with Ron right now.

"Are you two keeping it a secret?" Hermione asked.

"We haven't discussed that yet." Ginny said.

"I hadn't thought about it. I suppose for Ginny's safety we should at least consider it." Harry added.

Ginny looked at her left hand then at Harry before asking, "Hermione, Harry and I are going to take the long way to the common room. Do you want to meet us there in about an hour?"

Ron just shrugged his shoulders when Hermione looked at him the she said, "Make it a half hour Ginny. Ron and I just need to see Neville and Luna for a moment before we head up."

"Okay." Ginny said as both couples turned and headed for the castle.

The Lady in the portrait only objected once to Luna's presence in the group seeking admittance. Hermione's wand saw to that. Once inside Ron looked around the common room without seeing Harry or Ginny, "Must be running a little late." He said with a grin on his face.

"Oh, you guys beat us here." Ginny said a few minutes later as they stumbled through the portrait hole only slightly disheveled.

"Guys can you amuse yourselves for a few minutes. Ginny, Luna and I have to have a little talk." Hermione said heading for the stairs.

Harry looked at Neville and Ron, who quickly suggested a game of exploding snap.

Once they were in Hermione's dorm room she asked, "Ready Luna?"

"Oh yes." Luna said taking off her robe.

"I'm in even though I don't have anything special to wear." Ginny said as her robe followed Luna's onto Hermione's bed.

"Good thing I bought this while you weren't looking." Hermione said passing her a bag with the logo from Gladrags Wizardwear.

Ginny opened it to find the very sheer pale green nightgown that she had been admiring. "Hermione you shouldn't have. You know I can't accept this." Ginny said.

"Then think of it is me buying the wrapping for Harry's valentine's day present." Hermione suggested.

"Since you put it that way, Thanks I know Harry will be pleased." Ginny said as she started to toss the rest of her clothes onto Hermione's bed.

Once she'd slipped into the nightgown Ginny checked her appearance in the dorm's mirror, "Young Lady!" The mirror called out.

"Relax I'm engaged." Ginny said holding up her diamond ring to the mirror.

"In that case, you look stunning." The mirror replied.

Luna looked at her two friends as they finished preparing and asked, "You are going to wear your wands?"

Hermione looked down to where her wand rested against her arm still in it's clip. As she returned her eyes to Luna she noted that Ginny's wand was also in it's normal position. "Yes, We always keep our wands very close."

Luna appeared to lose herself in thought for a moment before she tucked her wand behind her ear and asked "Now how do we get them to bed early?"

"Simple you two slip on your normal robes over what you are wearing and get over to the boy's dorm room and into the right beds. I'm sure Ginny knows who should be in each bed. I'll give you two minutes head start then I'll slip on a school robe and get Harry and Neville out of the common room and up to bed."

"What about Ron?"

"Ron will be leading them, of course it may take a quick peek to get him motivated," Hermione said blushing.

True to her word two minutes later Hermione descended the stairs to the common room. "Ron could I have a word with you?" she asked seeing he was involved in a card game with Harry and Neville.

"Harry I'll be right back. Neville make sure he doesn't move," Ron said getting up and going across the room to Hermione who as he approached turned her back to the other two.

"Hermione!" Ron said when he saw her quickly open her robe he glanced downward his eyes widening as he notice how little she wore before she closed her robe.

"Ron are you sure you want to play exploding snap anymore tonight?"

"No of course not but what about Harry and Neville?"

"If Harry and Neville go to bed right now they will find their valentine's day presents," Hermione replied with a wink.

"OH," Ron quickly returned to the chessboard as Hermione disappeared up the stairs turning to the boy's dorm room. "Harry, Neville, I am going to bed and I strongly suggest you two do also," Ron said as he helped put away the cards.

"What?" Harry said watching the cards disappear.

"Trust me on this. Hermione said you have presents waiting up stairs," Ron said starting up the stairs.

Harry looked at Neville shrugging his shoulders. "We can always tease him about this tomorrow," Harry said as he slowly climbed the stairs.

"I guess so but why are we going to bed so early and what about the girls, are they having a party in Hermione's room?"

"Don't know. I just don't know," Harry replied as he pushed open the dorm room door to see the curtains already drawn around most of the beds including his and Neville's. Harry fussed putting his things away and thought he heard Neville call out "Luna" Not hearing anything else he opened the curtain to his bed to see Ginny laying on top of his quilt in a green nightgown that covered very little . "Ginny," Was all he could say.

"Get in here Harry. The whole house doesn't need to know I'm here," She said grabbing his tie and pulling him on to his bed. Once Harry had moved so he was looking at Ginny she said, "One of us is way over dressed and it isn't me."

Harry took the hint and began removing his robe stopping when he realized he was missing something, "Ginny my pajama's are in my trunk."

"Silly boy do you really think you're going to need them tonight?" Ginny asked smiling as she reached over and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Hermione first feelings very early the next morning were of supreme contentment then as she started to move various areas of her body notified her they were either sore or had something pressing against them. She opened her eyes to see Ron's head on the pillow beside her. Why is Ron in my bed? Was her first thought quickly followed by, Did we do the charm's? Followed by relaxation and sleep when she realized that February the 15th was a Saturday. Much later that morning Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes while her hand brushed his bare chest as she said, "I really need to get going."

"Aw Hermione." Ron responded as he laid next to Her with his head propped up by one arm while the other caressed her.

"Ron I would love to spend the weekend in bed with you but breakfast will end shortly and we need to get up and about." Hermione said.

"You are right as always. Let me go check that the room is clear." Ron said as he sat up and slipped on a bathrobe before leaving.

Hermione picked up the few garments of hers that were strewn about the foot of Ron's bed and waited.

"The curtains are still around Harry's and Neville's but everyone else is gone." Ron said poking his head in.

Hermione left her small pile of clothes on Ron's bed pulling her normal robe tight to her she walked over to Neville's bed and asked, "Luna can you hear me?"

A muffled yes came back.

"Good Ron's keeping the room clear. We need to get back to my room." Hermione said.

"Be right with you." Luna's voice said a little clearer.

At Harry's bed it took a few spells before she was able to break through the silencing spells only to hear Harry say, "Hermione go away."

"Harry it's late in the morning and Ginny needs to go with us."

"Darn it." Harry said as Hermione saw a bare leg that was obviously not Harry's appear through the curtain.

"Hi Hermione, Luna." Ginny said brightly as she was slipping on her normal robe standing beside Harry's bed before reaching in and grabbing her green gown and draping it over her left arm.

"Ginny keep it down we still need to get back to my room and our stuff without being caught." Hermione said leading the way out of the boy's dorm.

Back in Hermione's room Ginny looked at Hermione and Luna as they entered the shower room saying, "That was great, I will miss Harry tonight though."

"I hope you two did remember to use anti-contraception charms," Hermione asked concerned for her friends.

"Yes, but I'm almost sorry I did." Ginny replied sadness in her voice.

"Why?" Hermione asked concerned for her best friend.

"If I was pregnant I could sleep with him all the time," Ginny replied.

"Until your brothers killed him." Hermione countered.

"True. You have a point Hermione. A distressing point, but a point none the less."

"I'm glad I don't have that worry. Neville is very concerned about what his Gram will think about us though," Luna said surprising both of the other girls by speaking up.

"What about your dad?" Ginny asked.

"He will accept Neville. He has told me as long as the boy treats me good he won't interfere."

"Neville will always treat you good." Hermione said with conviction.

"I know that that's one of the reason's I choose him."

"You can't chose who you love." Hermione said.

"No but you can chose your friends and that was what he was before he became my lover." Luna said as if those facts were as plain as day.

"True, We ready to go down for brunch?" Ginny asked having finished getting dressed for the day.

"Just a few more moments," Luna said putting her blouse on.

"Doesn't Professor Flitwick get on you about being neatly dressed?" Ginny asked watching Luna dress knowing that Professor McGonagall, her head of house, was always on her housemates about being dressed properly.

"He used to but now all he says is, "Luna couldn't you at least try to do something with that." And I try to adjust whatever he's commenting on. It's like my father is always saying, "Worry more about what's inside. A peacock is just a chicken with a good set of feathers.""

Suddenly the door opened and Professor McGonagall entered as she surveyed the occupants she said, "Miss Lovegood I don't believe either Professor Flitwick or myself authorized you to be in My dorm rooms."

"No, I don't recall either of you doing so." Luna said smiling.

"Yet here you are."

"Yes."

"Would you care to tell me what you are doing here."

"Getting dressed." Luna said as if it was totally obvious.

"Of course, Why are you getting dressed here."

"Because this is where my clothes were." Luna said shaking her head.

McGonagall looked at Luna who was calmly continuing to finish dressing putting on her bangles and such. She's answering my questions but not answering the real question. "Luna where did you sleep last night. Or should I ask whose room did you sleep in last night."

With a wink at Ginny that McGonagall didn't see Luna replied, "Harry Potter's."

Oh, my goodness and in front of Ginny too. McGonagall thought well aware of how Miss Weasley felt about Mr. Potter, "I see. Did Mr. Potter get a good nights sleep."

"I don't know you'd have to ask Ginny." Luna replied clearly enjoying this conversation.

"And why would I do that?"

Luna finally glanced at the other two girls and shrugged her shoulders, "Ginny was with Harry."

"The two of you and Harry!" McGonagall said clearly shocked.

"Professor McGonagall I was the only one with Harry," Ginny said speaking up before her head of house totally lost it.

"Why on earth did you spend the night with Harry Potter. Knowing you risked expulsion if you were caught?" McGonagall asked looking over the tops of her glasses at Ginny.

"We were celebrating." Ginny replied.

"Obviously, and what were you celebrating?" McGonagall replied coldly.

"This." Ginny said holding up her left hand.

"Miss Weasley is that an engagement ring?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to go get Mr. Potter and then we will have a talk with Professor Dumbledore. Who else knows about this." Professor McGonagall asked having totally forgotten Luna.

"Hermione, Ron, Luna. I guess that's about it." Ginny said while thinking 'My folks don't know I said yes so I didn't lie. But I want to see your reaction when you contact them.'

"Neville, I told him last night." Luna added speaking up.

Luna and Neville, Now that might do the boy a whole lot of good. McGonagall thought before quickly pushing that thought to the back of her mind to concentrate on the problem at hand. "Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger you are to tell no one about this! Miss Weasley I will meet you at the top of the stairs in five minutes be dressed and groomed," She said turning and heading to the boy's dorm.

True to her word five minutes later McGonagall was at the top of the stairs to the common room with a dressed but still wet haired Harry in tow. "Come along now, both of you." She said heading off rapidly her robes swirling around her.

Ginny tried to ask Harry how he was only to have McGonagall toss a, "No talking," comment over her shoulder.

In short order they were standing before the stone Phoenix guarding Dumbledore's office. "Sugar Quill's," McGonagall said giving the password. As the Phoenix wing moved aside she quickly lead the way, barely knocking on his door before Dumbledore called out, "Professor come in." Once everyone had entered Dumbledore waved the door shut asking, "What brings you to my office so early in the morning."

"Miss Weasley would you please show Professor Dumbledore your hand." McGonagall said firmly.

Ginny smiled and held out her left hand. "Ah, a Valentine's Day present from Mr. Potter I presume." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir," Ginny said.

"She and Mr. Potter also spent the night in his dorm. Together I might add, celebrating as it were," McGonagall added.

"Mr. Potter do you have anything to add?" Dumbledore asked looking at him.

"Just this Professor," Harry said passing him the letter he'd exchanged with the Weasley's.

"This does put a different light on this. However nothing in this gives you two the right to do what you did last night," Dumbledore said as he passed the letter to an interested McGonagall.

"So you at least had the decency to clear it with her folks," McGonagall said as she finished reading the short letter.

"I will over look last night's 'celebration' if both of you promise me it will not occur again." Dumbledore said looking at Harry and Ginny who had moved so they were standing side by side. Harry's arm around Ginny.

"Sorry Professor, There is no way I'll agree to that." Ginny said speaking up before Harry could reply. Dumbledore arched an eyebrow causing Ginny to add, "Professor, Harry and I are betrothed. I suspect we will be snogging a lot and if things get out of hand so what."

"Miss Weasley I would think your parents would like you to finish your seven years at Hogwarts first." McGonagall said shocked.

"I intend to but if you are going to make this much of a fuss about Harry and I getting together for one night..." Ginny said leaving the rest of her comment unsaid but understood.

"We can continue this discussion later. They need to go eat. Seven o'clock tonight right back here Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said rising.

"What about her ring?" McGonagall asked.

"For several reasons I'd like to keep your engagement quiet for today at least. Who else knows?"

"I've already spoken to the others about keeping this private." McGonagall added.

"Good. I don't suppose you will consider taking that ring off until tonight." Dumbledore asked.

"You should know better." Ginny said fire dancing in her eyes as she stared at Dumbledore.

"I thought not. Would you mind if I put a concealment charm on it for now."

"Yes I would. But if it gets Harry and I out of this office for now I will let you." Ginny said.

"What happened?" Hermione whispered as Ginny sat down next to her at breakfast.

"Dumbledore isn't too happy with Harry and I right now." Ginny replied.

"We have a meeting with him tonight after dinner. I think he wants time to think it through." Harry added.

"And time to get my folks here. You know they will be there Harry, I bet Dumbledore tries to get them to change their mind about us." Ginny said stabbing at her toast.

"Ginny where is your ring?" Hermione asked her eyes widening.

"Right on my left hand. Dumbledore had the nerve to suggest that I take it off for the time being."

"I thought she was going to hex him when he suggested that." Harry said buttering his toast.

"Ginny you wouldn't have." Hermione asked looking concerned at her best girlfriend.

"I would have done something. The only way that ring is coming off my finger is when a wedding band goes on behind it!"

That evening just before dinner Harry was in the dorm room by himself when Ron opened the door and saw him throwing his things out of his trunk and onto his bed as he sputtered, "Voldemort is trying to kill me and Dumbledore is trying to keep me away from the person I love most. Well they can all go..." Ron didn't hear the rest as he pulled the door closed and headed back down to the common room where Hermione met him.

"I thought you were headed up to your room?" Hermione asked.

"I was, Harry's in there and he is right wild. It's safer down here."

"So was Ginny, when I checked on her a little while ago." Hermione added.

"If Mom and Dad are at that meeting tonight Harry will be de-gnoming the garden all summer for the words he is using." Ron said.

After dinner Harry and Ginny headed for Dumbledore's meeting while Hermione found herself alone with Ron as they walked to the library gathering up all the nerve she possessed she asked, "Ron how do you feel about them getting married?"

Ron looked at Hermione for a while, she had a funny look on her face that he couldn't remember seeing before. Ron knew there was something special she was thinking but he focused on giving her an honest answer. "Hermione I don't really know. I mean Harry's my mate and all so I'm happy for him. But Ginny is my baby sister. She should be the last of us Weasley's to get married, Not the first."

"Ron she is thrilled to be marrying Harry." Hermione interjected.

"I know but whenever I thought about it, I always thought we would be married before her." Ron replied blushing furiously as he realized what he'd said. He looked at Hermione seeing her looking at him like the idea of being Mrs. Ron Weasley was neither new nor scary.

"Really Ron?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

All Ron wanted to do was run but a voice in his head said You have been dodging this conversation since Christmas. Be honest and open with her she deserves to know just how you feel. Taking a long calming breath before he started Ron said, "You and I were together before they were. You know I love you and I go crazy when you're not around. I just figured since she would graduate a year after us we would be married before she and Harry were. We should be married before they are!" He finished firmly.

"Are you proposing Ron?" Hermione asked looking him in the eyes.

Ron was transfixed, Was he proposing marriage? He thought of his life without Hermione and decided. "Yes Hermione I know I have no money to buy you a fancy ring, I have no idea what I'll be doing in two years after we graduate, but Hermione Granger I love you and can't envision life without you. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Oh Ron!" Hermione said embracing Ron. "I don't care about money or a ring, We don't even know if we will be alive in two years. Of course I will marry you." It was many moments and uncounted kisses later when they released each other.

"Hermione come with me. I've got to catch my folks before they leave." Ron said heading away from the library.

"Why?" Hermione asked as Ron kept her hand in his.

"I've got to have them send me something from home." Ron replied his long strides causing Hermione to jog to keep up.

In Dumbledore's office Mr. Weasley was sitting facing Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall with his wife beside him. Ginny and Harry were seated together facing both parties. "When we received Harry's owl Molly and I discussed it for quite a while. I would not have agreed to this marriage if I thought it put Ginny at a greater risk. Yes until He-who-must-not-be-named is dealt with they are at risk but we don't see enough of an increased risk from this betrothal to prevent their happiness."

"I must disagree with you. During the betrothal I see a greater risk for her. She will be Voldemort's main target." Dumbledore said.

Like I'm not all ready Ginny thought but asked, "If I may. What about after we are married," causing both parties turned to face her.

"Actually the risk should return to where it is now, assuming you and Harry are living together." Dumbledore said.

"Married people normally do." Ginny replied continuing, "So Harry and I are safe at Hogwarts. There's increased danger to me as long as we are engaged but living separate. Once we are married it goes back down. The answer sounds simple to me."

"No Ginny, you don't mean." Her Mother said eyes widening as she realized her daughter's intention.

"I've decided on a date for the wedding. The day before the end of the school year feast, This year." Ginny said adding the last to insure there was no doubt.

Harry sat stunned looking at Ginny then her mother and father. "That's a little sudden don't you think Miss Weasley?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor Dumbledore stated my case well. I'm safe at Hogwarts and the most dangerous time for me will be this summer. I can lessen that danger by being married, makes sense to me. What do you think Harry?" Ginny said smiling up at her fiancee hoping he would not be too surprised by her decision.

"Where would we spend the summer?" Harry asked as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea of being married by end of this school year.

"With us, she might be married by then but her housekeeping spells will need to improve before I trust her running her own house." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum!" Ginny said embarrassed by the comment but pleased that her mother wanted them at the Burrow.

"We have two other students just outside the door. Were any of you expecting Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to join us?" Dumbledore asked before opening the door and calling out. "Come in. We were just finishing up. Was there something special that brought you to my office?"

Hermione just looked at Ron as he said, "I needed to talk to my folks."

"Yes, Ron what is it?" Mr. Weasley asked looking at his son noticing that his hand was still intertwined with Hermione's.

"Dad, do you remember what else Grandfather gave me besides the chessmen?"

"I believe so." His father replied in a carefully neutral voice while his mother reached for her purse where it sat beside the chair.

"When you get home could you please send it to me."

"Are you sure son?" Arthur asked studying his son's face carefully.

Ron looked at Hermione standing beside him saying, "Yes Sir, very sure."

"In that case," His mother said opening her purse.

"Mum?" Ron said looking at his mother as she withdrew a small package from her purse. "How did you know?" Ron asked letting go of Hermione's hand and walking over to his mother.

"Mother's instinct."

Hermione looked at the small package being passed from mother to son. Knowing with increasing certainty what it contained.

Harry was trying to figure out what was going on but when he looked at Hermione he saw her eyes were glistening and she had a broad smile on her face. The rest of the room watched in silence as Ron opened the package and removed a diamond ring before he proudly placed it on Hermione's left ring finger.

Hermione burst into tears for the second time this evening wrapping her arms around Ron in a big hug. "Not another engagement." McGonagall muttered under her breath.

When Ron and Hermione finally released each other Hermione was immediately pulled into a big Mrs. Weasley hug. "Hermione I am so pleased." Molly whispered when she released her.

"Hey Sister-in-law." Ginny commented as she pulled her into a hug.

Harry meanwhile was shaking Ron's hand saying, "Now that was a surprise."

Dumbledore looked on from his seat fingers tented before him. The only visible sign of his feels about what was taking place were a slight smile on his lips and a hearty twinkle in his eyes.

"Professor you were all for keeping Harry and Ginny a secret. Does this change that or do we need to keep Ron and Hermione a secret too?" Mrs. Weasley asked Dumbledore her opinion about the subject very obvious from the tone of her voice.

The two new couples quietly turned to face Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley awaiting the answer to her question. "Professor McGonagall, Arthur what are your thoughts on this." Dumbledore asked.

McGonagall looked at Arthur Weasley who nodded for her to go first. "Professor it will be easier to protect them if no one knows." She said glancing sideways at them as she spoke.

"True. Arthur what do you think?"

"Professor I say let them enjoy this. The Slytherins will make nasty comments, they always do. Don't make these four think this is somehow bad and needs to be hidden. This is a joyous thing." Arthur finished looking at his daughter and future daughter-in-law smiling at him.

"You both made good points but I must agree with Arthur. This is indeed a joyous thing." Dumbledore said picking up his wand he added, "Miss Weasley would you step over here?" when she did a quick flick of his wand removed his spell and the ring on her finger was visible again. "Now if you will excuse us for a few moments Professor McGonagall and I have some things to discuss privately before we proceed any further." Dumbledore finished as he and McGonagall went up the stairs to his quarters.

"Ron you really did it." Ginny said looking at the ring Hermione was holding up for Ginny to see.

"I can't believe she said yes," Ron replied.

"Oh Ron you were the only one for me and this ring it's so beautiful." Hermione said admiring her ring.

"That was his grandmother's. When his grandfather gave Ron the chessmen he also gave him that ring saying the right girl would love it." Mr. Weasley said.

"But Mum, How did you know to bring it?" Ginny asked.

"While I was waiting for your father to get home from the Ministry I was thinking of the things I needed to bring and I saw myself giving that ring to Ron. Right off I went and put that ring in my purse. I figured if I was wrong the only one who would know would be me." Molly said tears in her eyes.

In Dumbledore's quarters McGonagall was looking at Dumbledore saying, "I hope you know what you are doing. Those four are going to be picked on unmercifully and I won't mention the increased danger."

"I don't think they will be picked on. They are not the only engaged couples at Hogwarts. I know of three others right now. Two in Hufflepuff and one in Ravenclaw." Dumbledore said to McGonagall's surprise.

"Would you consider asking them to at least keep the date of the wedding private?"

"That is a good idea. But it might sound better coming from you. I don't believe Miss Weasley is happy with me right now."

Dumbledore and McGonagall returned to the room. Drawing the attention of all six individuals there. Dumbledore announced, "It is time for us to share some news with you. Since Valentine's Day there been three additional betrothals at Hogwarts. Two in Hufflepuff and one in Ravenclaw."

"Cho," Ginny said before realizing that she'd spoken aloud.

"That is right Miss Weasley. Cho is one of those engaged."

"I was wondering if I could ask a favor of the four students." McGonagall said continuing once she had their attention. "In the interest of safety would it be possible for you to keep the date of your weddings secret. I have no problems with you making plans, every couple does just be vague about the date. Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley Professor Dumbledore and I will work with you two to insure your wedding is what you want and the people you want are there. All we are asking in return is that you keep the date secret."

Harry looked at Ginny who thought for a moment then nodded, "Of course Professor you make a good point. We are willing to keep that to ourselves." He replied.

At Hermione's urging Ron said, "I know we haven't set a date but we will keep ours quiet too."

"Thank you both." McGonagall said smiling then adding, "When you finish visiting with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I dare say there are a few young ladies in the Gryffindor common room that would like to examine those rings."

Hermione and Ginny blushed then the two couples walked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to the front doors before heading up to their common room.

"What's going on?" Dean asked standing next to Parvati as the foursome entered the common room.

"What do you mean Dean?" Hermione asked.

"We've been your house mates for six years now. When the four of you start disappearing together we know something's up," He replied.

"Dean there's nothing going on. My folks were just here so Ron and I went down to see them." Ginny said.

"How come your folks get to visit?" Parvati Patil asked.

"Dumbledore wanted to talk with them about something." Ron said turning as he heard the portrait hole open behind them.

Professor McGonagall walked in to her common room. Looking at the scene before her it was obvious their housemates were questioning the four. "Has anyone offered congratulations?" she asked.

"No Professor. They don't know." Harry said quietly.

"Don't know, with Miss Patil and Miss Brown standing right there." McGonagall said firmly.

"What about us?" Parvati Patil asked glancing at her Head of House.

"Miss Patil, I would have thought you, of all people, had noticed Miss Weasley's and Miss Granger's left hand's by now."

Parvati looked down at the two girls' hands. "Oh, MERLIN NO!" she squealed.

"Yes." Hermione said as Parvati rushed forward enveloping a reluctant Hermione in a hug.

Dean looked puzzled at Parvati as Lavender Brown pushed her way forward, glanced at Ginny's hand and rushed to embrace Ginny. "Okay what is all this hugging about?" Dean asked.

"Can I?" Parvati asked Hermione who just nodded. "They are engaged. They are getting married!" she squealed jumping up and down.

"Who's getting married?" Dean asked.

"Ron and Hermione," Parvati said.

"Harry and Ginny," Lavender said at the same time.

"What, both of them are getting married?"

"Yes Dean, we are both getting married but not anytime soon," Ginny said as Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Party time!" Seamus Finnigan called out giving Ron a high five forgetting Professor McGonagall was still standing behind the two couples. When he spotted her he said, "Sorry Professor."

"Not at all this does call for a party. I will arrange for the House elves to bring up some treats. Just remember even though you do not have class tomorrow I expect you all to behave." Professor McGonagall said before she leaving the common room.

Hermione and Ginny were quickly separated from Ron and Harry by the girls of Gryffindor who surrounded the two girls looking at their rings and getting all the details they would share with their house mates. Harry and Ron sat down by the fireplace where they were joined by the males of Gryffindor sipping their butter beer and looking over at the girls occasionally as they partied by themselves.

Finally the party wound down and everyone slowly drifted to their dorm rooms. "Come on let's go up." Lavender said tugging on Parvati's arm as she nodded at Hermione and Ginny.

"What?" Parvati asked before realizing they were the last of the un-engaged Gryffindor's in the common room, "Oh see you two in a bit," She said to Hermione and Ginny before following Lavender up the stairs.

Hermione and Ginny went over and sat in their fiancee's laps, "Harry I am going to miss you tonight." Ginny said before starting an extensive snogging of him.

"Ron..." Hermione said before repeating Ginny's actions.

Twenty minutes later they were back in their dorms and Lavender asked, "Hermione did you and Ron have a good night kiss?"

"Lavender, right now I understand the nights you came in with the giggles." Hermione replied heading into the bathroom to change out of her disheveled clothes as Parvati looked at her in amazement.

Sunday Morning Hermione was up early and in the common room studying when she heard footsteps and looked up to see Harry descend the stairs from the boy's dorm. "No Ron's just starting to stir." Harry said watching her face.

She looked at Harry asking, "Is it that obvious?"

He nodded saying, "Probably as obvious as me looking around for Ginny."

"I just didn't want to go to the Great Hall without him this morning."

"Tell you what. If you will go check on Ginny I will head up and remind the prat that his betrothed is waiting in the common room for him to take her to breakfast."

"It's a deal." Hermione said. She normally would have waited but hunger was eating at her and she figured it was time Ron realized he wasn't the only one who got hungry.

Up in the boys dorm Harry walked over to Ron's bed and said, "Ron time to get up."

"Go a way Harry."

Smiling He asked, "Do you intend to make Hermione wait every morning or just this one?"

Suddenly Ron's red head poked through the curtains. "What about Hermione?" he asked.

"She's downstairs waiting to go to breakfast with you."

"Bloody hell tell her I'll be right down." Ron said grabbing a towel and heading for the shower.

Harry chuckled then asked, "You're taking a shower on a Sunday before breakfast?"

"Don't want her thinking I'm a savage or something do I?" Ron asked heading into the bathroom.

Half an hour later the foursome stood in the Gryffindor common room looking at portrait hole. "This is it." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded saying, "Right you are Ron are you ready for this?"

"What we are just going to breakfast." Ron answered

Harry shook his head at how thick Ron was when it came to things like this. "Ron you and Hermione along with Ginny and I are going to breakfast as the first openly engaged Hogwarts students in quite a few years. Most of our housemates have already informed their friends. I expect when we enter the hallways there will be more than a few comments and of course Malfoy will make his."

Ron thought for a moment then looked at Hermione, "I guess I can't hex Malfoy." He asked.

"No let the teachers handle it. Everyone ready." Hermione asked as Ron started for the door holding her hand.

The trip to the Great Hall was relatively uneventful as most of the students they met we house mates. When they entered however the noise level dropped all they heard was the low buzz of whispers accompanied by pointing fingers. That accompanied them all the way to their seats at the Gryffindor table. It was the sudden stopping of even the whispers that first alerted them to the approach of Draco Malfoy.

"I see the mud-blood bagged herself a pure-blood and I wonder if you will make it to the altar before you're a widow Ginevra."

"Draco, I've met your intended. At least I got to choose who I marry." Hermione replied.

"Watch it Mud-blood or Ron's a widower before he gets to enjoy the pleasures. Not that you could be much to a real wizard anyway."

Ron face was matching his hair when suddenly he laughed drawing startled looks from everyone watching this exchange even those at the head table. "That's it. I finally figured it out." Ron announced looking at Malfoy while Harry and Ginny exchanged looks and tightened their grip on the wands they held ready under the table.

"What you finally realized she's not worthy of a pure-blood like us?" Draco snickered.

"No I finally realized the reason you've always hated her."

"This should be a good one. Let's hear your theory." Draco said.

Ron smiled shaking his head before he replied, "It's all so simple. The reason you hate Hermione is you can't have her. She's the most brilliant witch in school, she looks like a million Galleons when she wants to and because she's not a pure blood you can't take her home to daddy saying 'Da da I want this one instead.'" Ron replied breaking out in laughter again.

Draco reached for his wand only to stop when Harry and Ginny both raised theirs in his face. "Now Draco go back to the Slytherin table and stew over there. Otherwise I'll show the whole school how you react to bats." Ginny said smiling sweetly at him.

"Pet any stray dogs lately?" Draco asked looking at Harry before he turned and left.

Harry was red with anger as Ginny calmed him down while Hermione looked at Ron asking, "Do I really look like a million Galleons?"

"To me love and most red blooded males." Ron replied.

As they tucked into breakfast they heard the whispers, "Does Draco really fancy Hermione, Who's Draco's intended, What was that all about, Did you see the rings on the girls fingers?"

"All in all not as bad as I thought it would be." Hermione said.

"I would hate to know what you were expecting then." Harry said smiling to soften his comment.

When he finished his plate Ron looked at Hermione asking, "Are we headed to the library after this?"

With a long face Hermione looked at him saying, "Ron, I've got to write to my parents and let them know about you and I."

"Oh, That's why you look like there is a big test today."

"Yes, They won't be happy." Hermione replied only to see Ron's expression turn to embarrassment. Finally realizing what she'd said Hermione added, "Ron, I am happy. That's what matters. My folks will be upset that I'm engaged so young. Who I'm engaged to, or how much money they have won't matter. It's the fact that I'm so young that's the problem."

"If you want to change your mind..." Ron started to say.

"NO WAY!" Hermione shouted drawing everyone's attention causing her to blush. Taking a deep breath she continued quietly, "Ronald Weasley you proposed and I accepted. That diamond is staying on my hand. I just need to get my folks to see how happy you have made me."

That afternoon at the Granger residence and Owl interrupted a lady relaxing on the couch. She removed the letter noting that her daughter had addressed it only to her. A look of confusion was on her face as she unrolled it and began reading.

Mother,

This is a hard letter to write. I can hear your voice so clear in my mind. "Hermione take a deep breath and start at the beginning."

The beginning is the day you and dad put me on that scarlet train to Hogwarts. It was during that trip that I met two boys who would play a big part in my life at Hogwarts. The portion of my life that is hidden from you.

Last summer you and I talked maybe for the first time as two women. I told you of my love for one of those boys and how I didn't think he noticed me. With your advice I made a very slight change in my approach and later that summer he told me he loved me. All this we spoke of before I left for school this year.

Now to bring you up to date. The day after Valentine's Day I accepted Ron Weasley's proposal of Marriage. In this world I will be of age on my next birthday and in yours I am above the age of consent. I know we are young but I believe with all my heart that Ron is my match. The head master of Hogwarts required us to have a compatibility spell cast on us shortly after I accepted his proposal. That spell indicated that Ron and I are very compatible. We have not set a wedding date nor do we plan to set one for a while yet.

Mom Please make Dad understand. If any other person knows my heart it is you."

Love

Hermione

She was still reclined on the couch letter in her hand when her husband returned from the local club's football game. "Letter from Hermione?" he asked noting the parchment dangling in his wife's hand.

"She's engaged." His wife replied in a quiet voice.

"She's only sixteen." He said not believing the words that came from his wife.

"I know but she's engaged to that Weasley boy she was sweet on. It's all in here." She said waiving the letter at her husband.

Mr. Granger took the letter and sat down in his recliner to read. Minutes later he mimicked his wife as he sat with the letter dangling from his hand. "Sixteen and engaged. Where did we go wrong?" he asked rhetorically.

"At least she isn't like the Arbuckles' daughter Joanne. Sixteen years old with a two year old daughter and pregnant again to boot." Mrs. Granger replied.

"That is small consolation but I guess we should look at the bright side. She is not pregnant, She's doing well in school, and she's found someone who loves her enough to propose. But if these are all good things why does it hurt so much?" He asked.

"You are loosing your little girl. I don't think you really noticed how mature she was last summer. It's very rare to see someone with her poise and self awareness below their mid-twenties. We have to trust her. And If they marry welcome him to the family." She replied trying to help her husband come to terms with Hermione's bomb shell.

"Can I hope for a long engagement?" he asked.

"We both will." She replied taking his hand.

"You had better be the one to write back. I don't think I could avoid threating that boy."

Wednesday morning Ron was sitting at breakfast when an owl dropped a letter in Hermione's lap.

"That's funny looking parchment." Ron said looking at the letter as Hermione held it.

"It's a letter from my folks. I'll read it later." Hermione said tucking in into her robes.

Ron notice the worry in her eyes and said, "It isn't a howler so you should be safe."

"Ron my folks don't know how to send a howler. If they did I'm sure this would be one." Hermione said.

"Tell you what. If we leave now we've got about three quarters of an hour before classes that's enough for you and I to go back to the common room where you can read this without an audience." Ron said.

"No, I'll do it later."

"Do it now otherwise you will be so worried all day that you might miss something important in class. Now come on." Ron said getting to his feet and holding out a hand to Hermione.

She took his hand allowing him to lead her to the Gryffindor common room where he watched as she slowly opened the letter and started to read.

Hermione

Your last letter was a bit of a surprise to your father and I. He took it worse because I had not told him of our discussions last summer. Still I feel compelled to ask, Are you sure? I know in my mind your are wise enough to make this decision but still we are your parents and we worry about you. Some day, Hopefully years in the future, you will be in our position. Then you may understand our concerns a little better.

Of course we want to say Congratulations and we insist you bring our future son-in-law for a visit. We would like to get to know the young man who has stolen your heart.

Take care.

We both Love you

Mum.

Hermione started to cry as she finished reading the letter.

"Hermione if they were mean to you..." Ron started only to stop when she held up her hand.

"No Ron you've got it wrong. They sent their congratulations and insist that you visit this summer." Hermione said drying her eyes.

"So that was good news?" Ron asked a little confused.

Hermione rose and kissed him before saying, "Very good news. Thank you for skipping part of breakfast to force me to read this. Now let's go to class before we are late."


	6. Chapter 5

For disclaimers see chapters 1 through 4. Firenze is a little out of character in this one. He speaks in something other than riddles. But it moves the fluff along.

It was the middle of April and Ginny was gathering her books at the end of Firenze's divination class when he called out, "Miss Weasley would you mind staying behind for a moment?"

Ginny waited as her classmates rose from the various small hills they used as seats then approached the level meadow area that Firenze stood in. "Yes Professor."

"Relax Miss Weasley I merely wanted to ask you to return tonight after dinner say at 7. I would like to talk with you about your plans for the wedding." Firenze said smiling down at her.

Ginny was grateful that someone wanted to talk about her wedding plans it seemed every time she approached anyone about it they were too busy. "I'd like that. May I bring Hermione with me?"

"Of course, I will see you two then." He said dismissing her. Firenze watched the next class file in lost in his thoughts. He had saved Harry Potter in his first year when he ventured into the forest. In Harry's second year he had made sure the car would rescue him from Aragog and his family now he was about to interfere again in the life of this human.

That evening

"Right on time. Miss Weasley and Miss Granger I'm glad to see the both of you here. Please have a seat." Firenze said motioning towards a slight hill on his right.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Ginny asked smoothing her skirt and robe as she sat down.

"I am aware that Professor's McGonagall and Dumbledore have been shall we say unhelpful in your wedding plans."

"It's not that they are unhelpful it is they want to set in motion what Harry and I have decided, when we haven't decided anything. Harry's no help He has no idea what a marriage ceremony is like, He has never seen one muggle or Wizard. The only one I can talk my ideas over with that I know will keep everything quiet is Hermione. Thank goodness some seventh year girls have a floating library of "Witch Bride" magazine's. Reading those through and talking them over with Hermione has been my only source of ideas. It is not like I've attended a lot of weddings myself."

"Have you made any decisions about the wedding?" Firenze asked.

"A few Hermione was telling me about how muggle brides walk down a long aisle instead of apparating or walking in from the side. I like that for several reasons and She and I both like the new style of very subdued white robes. Next Hogsmeade weekend we plan on visiting Madam Malkin's for more ideas," Ginny said.

Then you need an aisle and you've picked your robes to an extent. I assume you have not picked a location." Firenze said.

"Other than Hogwarts no." Ginny replied.

"Would you consider my classroom as a site for your wedding. It is near the entryway for any guests you will have arriving and it has the added feature of being one that the Slytherins stay clear of."

"That is an excellent suggestion. What do you think Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"It would be good." Hermione said looking critically at the room.

"Miss Granger have you and Mr. Weasley discussed any wedding dates?" Firenze asked.

"Not really, We are still trying to decide between this summer or sometime after we graduate."

"Might I suggest a double wedding. Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley and yourself." Firenze said.

Hermione exchanged surprised looks with Ginny before saying, "I wouldn't want to intrude on her and Harry's day."

"Miss Weasley what do you think?" Firenze asked.

"I never thought about it until now, but I think it would be great. They wouldn't be intruding they would be enhancing the day." Ginny replied with a smile on her face as she looked at Hermione.

"Well Miss Granger?" Firenze asked with his eyes also focused on Hermione.

Hermione didn't notice both individuals looking at her. Her mind was focused inward on the debate she was having. Married to Ron oh boy, ho boy! You will be pregnant before the year is out. And that's bad? Seventeen and a mother! Of course that's bad you won't be able to further your schooling! I will find a way or make one. Ron will support my desire for education. Hermione recognized the two voices on was the Hermione that existed when she was around Ron. The other was a much older Hermione the one that had been with her since pre-school the studious Hermione. Deciding Hermione looked outward to see both of them watching her. "I've decided to discuss it with Ron. It will be our decision." Hermione said trying not to give a hint of which way she preferred.

"Great a double wedding." Ginny said.

"What do you mean Ron and I haven't decided anything yet." Hermione said surprised that her friend assumed it was all set.

"Like he is going to say no. Hermione tell me the truth what is Ron's answer going to be to the question 'Oh Ronniekins, would you like to start sleeping with me at the end of school or would you rather wait for a few years.'" Ginny asked smiling.

"If I put it like that you know it is a yes." Hermione said blushing.

"Ok then, we have a double wedding in Firenze's classroom. Now we have an idea about the robes and who the groom's are. What we need now is someone to perform the ceremony." Ginny said looking at Hermione who was deep in thought. When she noticed Hermione back with them she asked, "Hermione what were you thinking?"

Hermione looked up at Firenze asking, "Would you consider officiating at the wedding?"

"I would be honored." Firenze said bowing deeply.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"In the days before man and Centaur's split it was considered a great honor to be married by one. With Firenze offering his classroom I couldn't think of anyone better to marry us. Ginny we've got the men, the date, the place, and someone to officiate. All we need now are the robes, a guest list and we are in business."

Ginny looked at Hermione astonished. Everything she'd been fretting about for the last month was in place and all it had taken was a few minutes with Firenze. "Professor I don't know how to thank you. This is a big worry taken care of."

"Show up looking radiant and that will be thanks enough. If you like I will inform Professor Dumbledore of your plans." Firenze said.

"That would be great. Thank you again Firenze." Ginny said practically dancing as she and Hermione left his classroom.

Back in Hermione's room Ginny was still giddy. "Ginny we now have to pull together a guest list and on our next Hogsmeade weekend get our robes and insure that Harry and Ron get theirs. Then we need to get together with the house elves and insure the wedding feast is all set. And sometime in there tell those that need to know this is now a double wedding."

"Do you think Ron will object to getting married with Harry and I?" Ginny asked.

"He is your brother. Do you think he will have any objections."

"No."

"Neither do I. Now my folks are another issue entirely." Hermione said.

"Will they stop you from getting married." Ginny asked suddenly concerned about her friend.

"I don't think so but I may just have to surprise them with the wedding. You know not give them time to think about it before it's over and done with. By the way how are you doing with your wand?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject.

"It is getting worse. It used to be once or twice a week it wouldn't work, now it is closer to daily that I am having problems with it. Professor Firenze suggested a change in the way I hold my wand. I started laying my index finger up the shaft."

"Does it help?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I think so, but no one can tell me what's going on with my wand. Believe me I've asked everyone." Ginny said obviously exasperated with the situation.

Arthur Weasley knocked on the door of the Granger residence with trepidation. It was one thing to visit the parents of your children's friends it was quite another to be visiting your son's future in-laws and be asked to keep the real reason for your visit a secret. Arthur knew if the situation was reversed he would be quite put out and His wife Molly would be... well best not to even go there.

The gentleman that opened the door was surprised to see him standing there and asked, "Mr. Weasley what can I do for you."

"Hello Mr. Granger. Please call me Arthur after all I am hearing that we will be related soon. May I come in?"

"Of course, How are things going between our two? Nothing bad I trust,"

Arthur knew he didn't ask out of concern for Arthur's son Ron, Mr. Granger was fishing for news of his daughter. Once inside with the door closed Arthur withdrew his wand and after a quick, "I hope you don't mind," cast several silencing spells around the room they were in. "There that should prevent anyone overhearing us."

"Things that bad?" Mrs. Granger asked standing beside her husband.

"No just being careful. Well, how to start? I should have brought Molly along she's much better at this than I am. Your daughter is fine and has requested that you two be brought to Hogwarts tomorrow afternoon. I would love to tell you more but she insists that all I say is it will be an occasion to wear your best."

"We will have to close our office and cancel a few appointments." Mr. Granger said thinking things through.

"That will not be a problem. I don't want Mr. Weasley to think we are not showing up when our daughter requests our presence." Mrs. Granger said speaking up.

"No, not a problem at all. Why don't I make a few calls tonight get Margie in early, she can cancel the whole day. That way we can be ready. How are we going to Hogwarts?"

"Molly and I will be over with the transportation. The four of us will travel together. Let me just fix this room in my mind." Arthur said examining the room very carefully. "That should do it. Molly and I will appear right here at noon tomorrow if that is all right with you?" Arthur said as he pointed at the spot where he was standing.

"Perfectly fine with us see you tomorrow." Mr. Granger said.

"Right. See you then. By the way we will be attending a wedding." Arthur said the last in a very quiet voice.

"A wedding? Surely not..." Mrs. Granger said in shock looking at Mr. Weasley who was nodding his head in conformation.

"I've already said more than was allowed but if the shoe was on the other foot I know Molly and I would prefer to be warned. Please do not speak of this to anyone, even each other, after I remove the spells or the consequences for certain people who will be attending could be grave."

Mr. Granger looked at Mr. Weasley for a few moments obviously pondering all he had just heard. Then he said, "We appreciate the warning would you mind waiting a few moments before you remove the spells so my wife and I can talk about this?"

"Not at all." Arthur said moving to the farthest part of the room to give them some privacy.

After about fifteen minutes of occasionally heated discussion Mr. Granger turned to him saying, "I think we are ready for you to remove the spells. Thank you again for informing us."

"It was necessary you knew despite what others think." Arthur replied before removing the silencing spells and apparating back to the Burrow.

Where he was met by his wife Molly who asked, "How did it go?"

"Well I think. Molly, I told them but cautioned them to not speak of it after I left. I just couldn't leave them in the dark. I know Dumbledore insisted they know nothing until they are at Hogwarts, But I also know how you would have reacted if we were in their shoes."

"Arthur you did the right thing. That's why I love you." Molly said hugging her husband while hoping the Grangers took his warning to heart.

Once they were alone Mr. Granger looked at his wife asking the prearranged question, "What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know, perhaps there's an awards assembly or something. She and Ginny did save Harry last summer. I will have to run out tomorrow morning and get a new dress I haven't bought anything special yet for this spring. I was waiting for Hermione to go shopping with me." She replied with their agreed upon answer.

"I agree, but tomorrow we will be busy." Mr. Granger said to his wife as he reached for the phone to call Margie.

The next day at noon Mr. and Mrs. Granger were standing in their living room waiting. As Mr. Granger glanced at the clock for what felt like the one hundredth time a double pop in front of him signaled the arrival of the Weasley's who were wearing their dress robes.

"I hope we are dressed all right?' Mrs. Granger said to Mrs. Weasley feeling rather conspicuous dressed in a conservatively cut but colorful dress decorated with a gold broach Hermione particularly liked. Her husband stood beside her in his best suit as she eyed the elegantly embroidered dress robes that the Weasley's were wearing.

Mrs. Weasley's comment of, "My dear you look fine after all the eyes won't be on us at all will they." Brought a quick, "Molly," from Arthur.

"Your right dear. Now if everyone will hold on to this old cup we'll be off in a few moments." Molly said holding out an old cup Dumbledore had charmed into a Portal Key.

"Fascinating now how does this work," Mr. Granger asked Arthur.

"Everyone puts a hand on the cup and then I tap it with my wand like so." Arthur said his actions matching his words. Suddenly Mr. Granger felt a jerk around his navel then he was standing on a slight outcropping of rock overlooking a lake with the ruins of a castle on the cliff overlooking it. "Keep out" "Danger" signs were all around the area. "Why did you bring us here? I recall Hermione saying Hogwarts was a grand castle," Mr. Granger asked.

"Dear, you forgot the counter spell," Mrs. Weasley reminded her husband.

"That I did. If you and your wife will permit me," Mr. Weasley said pulling out has wand and casting a revealing spell on both Grangers reversing the effects of the spell hiding Hogwarts from Muggle eyes.

"Oh my goodness where was that castle before?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Hidden. Hogwarts is a very magical place." Mr. Weasley said leading the way towards the castle.

They were met at the front door by Professor McGonagall, "Hello Mr. & Mrs. Granger, I'm the Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall I'm very glad to meet you again. You have a very bright daughter who is a pleasure to have here. Arthur, Molly you made it right on time. If everyone will follow me I'll take you to where the girls are preparing."

"Preparing huh." Mr. Granger asked with more than a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"After the decision was made Hermione requested the pleasure of telling you why you were brought here. They are right in here." Professor McGonagall said stopping outside a room across from Firenze's divination classroom. The door opened and as they entered the room Mrs. Granger looked around almost missing her daughter who was dressed in stunning white robes standing off to one side with several girls around her. when she saw her folks at a word from Hermione The girls that were helping her moved over to were the Weasleys were gathered around a second Girl dressed in white.

Mrs. Granger found her voice first, even given the fact that Arthur had told her they really had not faced the truth until they saw their daughter dressed in robes of white, "Hermione what is going on here?"

Taking a deep breath Hermione said, "Mum, Dad I'm getting married today."

"WHAT! You mean to stand there and tell me that you are getting married and you didn't bother to tell us until the day of the wedding!" Mrs. Granger continued a look of astonishment on her face.

"Yes Mum that is exactly what I am telling you."

"May I ask why you waited until now to tell your mother and I this news." Her father asked not even making any pretense of hiding his rising anger.

"I believe I can best answer that if you will permit me."

"And you are?" Mr. Granger asked coldly eyeing the approaching elderly wizard who had spoken.

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school."

"Over the years Hermione has told us about you. She seems to hold you in high regard." Mrs. Granger said speaking up for the first time.

"No higher than I hold her I assure you." Dumbledore replied. Hermione's eyes widened at that comment but she kept quiet and waited.

"Now as to why you were not told. There is a Dark Wizard causing a lot of problems for our world. A number of the individuals at this wedding are his top targets. If through any inadvertent acts on your part, news of your daughter's wedding had leaked out their attendance would have been presumed and while everyone is perfectly safe at Hogwarts those individuals would be in grave danger during their journey here. Hence the secrecy. I would suggest waiting until this matter with the Dark Wizard is settled then, if Hermione wishes, she can have another ceremony for your family."

"We knew you were engaged but to be married so young Hermione are you sure." Her father asked before reaching out an arm to his wife. As Dumbledore waived his wand causing an overstuffed chair to appear for Mrs. Granger as she started to fall. A second wave of his wand brought another chair for Mr. Granger to sit in as he held his wife's hand. She looked at her daughter remembering what hopes she'd had when she was born. Marriage was one of them but not at this young an age. She remembered the summer before her eleventh birthday when that strange letter arrived announcing to her and her folks that her daughter was indeed different, offering an explanation for the strange things that had happened around Hermione over the years. She came to this school and met her future husband on her first train ride here, her baby had grown in so many ways. Her mother's fear for her daughters safety had found reason to panic on more than one occasion but her daughter had survived and grown. Looking at her husband she said. "Dear it is not what we planned or hoped for but she has found love and happiness."

"True she obviously loves him." Looking up at his daughter as she stood between them He asked, "Hermione is it normal for witches to marry so young?"

"No, in fact we will be the first students in many years to marry before graduation. Students in love normally wait until shortly after graduation like Mr. & Mrs. Weasley did."

"Then why?" Her mother asked clearly distressed at the events taking place today.

"I can't explain it Mum. He asked and I do love him so. It just feels so right," Hermione said almost pleading with her mother to understand her desires.

"Hermione, Your father and I really wish you had waited until you were much older but you are marrying the man you love... What is our part in this ceremony?" Her mother said finally deciding that there was no way this was going to be stopped and it was time to make the best of what was in her mind a very bad situation.

Tears were in Hermione's eyes as she looked at her folks, she was so happy that they understood in their own way. "The same things you would do in the Muggle world." Hermione said with a nervous giggle, "Mum you and Mrs. Weasley will be shown to your seats then Dad gets to escort me to the wedding circle. I guess that is different, after that dad sits with you and you watch me get married," Hermione finished with a big smile she was really marrying Ron.

"What's going on over there?" Mr. Granger asked motioning to the other group getting ready.

"That's Ginny Weasley, You remember her mom, She was the one coming to visit that day." Hermione replied.

"Oh yes, Isn't she in a wedding gown also?" Her mother asked confused.

"Yes She's marrying Harry Potter, We are having a double wedding." Hermione said hoping her parents would accept this without too much fuss.

The Weasley's have a son and daughter getting married today no wonder they are so nervous. Mr. Granger thought looking over at the cluster of people.

"Who will go first?" Her father asked looking over at the Weasley's.

"The Weasley's asked the same question. Ginny and I decided since I was the oldest I would go last." Hermione said holding her mother's hand.

"Is everyone ready for a wedding?" Professor McGonagall asked as she looked in on the two groups from the doorway.

"We ready to go?" Ginny asked from the middle of her parents.

"Relax girl, Harry will be waiting for you." Mrs. Weasley said with a big smile.

"Yea Ginny, wait until you get him alone before you jump him." One of the twin red haired boys called out as they entered behind McGonagall.

"Stuff it Fred, and what are you and George doing here." Ginny called out.

"We are here to escort Mum and Mrs. Granger to their seats."

"Oh Mum, Don't take anything from either of those two. They run a joke shop," Hermione said before she kissed her mother one last time.

"Hermione, my soon to be sister-in-law, it wounds us to realize you suspect we would stoop so low as to disrupt your wedding day with a prank." George said as he came over to her.

"Besides it's also Ginny's wedding day and if we did anything to disrupt it she might not let us live to the end of it." Fred said from the other side of the room.

"Good point." Hermione chuckled. Thankful the twins had showed up to return the situation to a more relaxed setting.

"Mrs. Granger?" George asked holding out an arm for her to take.

"See you soon." Hermione said as her mother slipped an arm through George's offered arm and followed Fred and Mrs. Weasley out of the room.

"Okay Hermione, tell me what do I have to do again." Her father asked nervously.

"Not much Dad, You escort me down the aisle just like a Muggle wedding. Then you go sit with Mum. If your not sure just follow Mr. Weasley's lead. He and Ginny will be in front of us."

"Are you sure this is what you want Baby?" Mr. Granger asked his daughter concern obvious in his voice.

"More than anything. I know you think I'm way too young. To tell the truth I argued with myself over this before I said yes, but I am getting married today and I truly believe it is the right thing for me." Hermione said looking at her father trying to will him to see how much in love she was.

"If this is what you truly want then let's do it. But Wizard or not if he hurts you..." Her father stopped as Mr. Weasley and his daughter came close.

"If my son hurts her I get the first crack at him. We raised him better than that." Arthur Weasley interjected.

"Hurt the fastest wand at Hogwarts. I doubt it." Ginny added smiling at Hermione. Then to her father Ginny said, "It's time Dad."

Watching them lead the way Mr. Granger leaned over to his daughter asking, "Fastest Wand?"

"It's a little joke. A while back we had some dueling contests. They wouldn't let me compete after the first few times."

"Why not?"

"I could get my wand out and cast a spell faster than anyone could set up a defense including the teachers."

"I'll try to remember that in the future." Her father said chuckling as he offered her his arm holding back the tears when the thought, In a few minutes she will not be my little girl, She will be Ron's wife. God she's grown so fast. I miss my little girl, passed through his mind.

Entering the room across the hall Mrs. Granger noted it was decorated in Red and Gold with the Gryffindor Lion, something she remembered from Hermione's things, prominent in the decor. Feeling softness under her feet she looked down and was astonished to find herself walking down a grassy path.

"This is Firenze's classroom he prefers a room with a nature feel." George said.

Mrs. Granger noted the few guests were arranged on little hills that overlooked the front of the room. As the thought of grass stains on Mr. Granger's suit crossed her mind she watched Mrs. Weasley take her seat on the middle of six cushions arranged around two flowered circles The two to the far left were occupied by an Dumbledore and another shorter gentleman with a worn look about him. "Who is that individual with Dumbledore?" she asked George.

"Remus Lupin he was a friend of Harry's father. He and Professor Dumbledore are Harry's observers. Mum and Dad are in the middle because they have a child in each circle. You and Mr. Granger will be on the right two cushions."

She took her seat and looked at the flowered circle in front of her. Tears started flowing and she reached for her purse but encountered a bony hand holding a handkerchief. "Thank you." Mrs. Granger said as she was drying her eyes.

"No need to thank Winky." She heard turning to face the individual who spoke she was a bony long eared creature dressed in clean tea towels right behind her. House elf she thought remembering how upset her daughter had been two summers ago when she'd discovered their plight. Looking around she spotted another elf behind Dumbledore Harry - House elf - Dobby. Mrs. Granger smiled when the name came to her pleased her recall ability for names was still working. Turning away from the circle she started to ask "Winky..." but there was no one visible for a second then the house elf re-appeared.

"Madam called Winky?"

"Yes, Why did you leave."

"It isn't proper for a house elf to be here."

"But Dobby is."

"Dobby is not a proper house elf. He is free and wears clothes."

"Winky did my daughter request you to be here?"

"Yes, Both Miss Weasley and Miss Granger did ask Winky to attend."

Trying to recall everything Hermione told her about house elves she suddenly hit upon an idea. "Winky why don't you attend to represent all the house elves at Hogwarts. I'm sure they regard the students as their family. Why wouldn't you attend the wedding of a family member."

"Hermione's mother is wise. Put that way Winky is honored to attend."

Pleased she was able to assist even slightly with her daughters wedding she heard a door open to her right turning she watched a dark haired boy wearing emerald green robes with golden embroidery enter and proceed to the far circle. Harry Potter He looks a lot better than he did last summer when he was laying in the back of my estate wagon. She thought then her soon to be son-in-law walked in wearing dark purple robes trimmed with golden highlights and took his place in the circle in front of her causing Mrs. Weasley to start crying. The third individual to emerge startled her. He appeared at first to be a bare-chested man but that was quickly dispelled Centaur, My god they do exist. Mrs. Granger thought astonished.

Winky heard her sharp intake of breath and whispered in her ear, "That is Firenze he will perform the wedding ceremony. It is a very great honor to be married by a centaur. They have not officiated at a wedding in over 400 years."

Moments later music filled the room and the guests rose to watch the first of the two brides enter. Ginny Weasley was shorter than her father but her bearing directed all eyes to her. Her embroidered white gown was trimmed emerald green that matched Harry's Robes. Mrs. Granger thought she looked more like a cat who was about to devour a bird than a nervous bride. Once she took her place beside Harry the music changed and a traditional wedding march began. Hermione entered on her father's arm looking more beautiful then her mother could ever remember. Even across the hall getting ready her daughter had not been glowing this much. To most of those attending there was not a hint of nervousness about her she looked like this was an everyday occurrence to her but her mother's eyes' saw the little twitches of her eyes as she looked around drinking in all in then they focused on the man waiting for her and even the little twitches disappeared. Her mother's heart realized peace as she recognized without a doubt that this was the man her daughter wanted.

Her husband settled in beside her as Hermione entered the circle to stand with Ron. Mrs. Granger watched the ceremony through her tears. Comforted by how much is resembled any of the weddings she'd attended over the years. That thought ended as the couples started to exchange rings. When the rings were slipped on the brides' hands the rings started to glow then the glow expanded to include the brides. When they slipped the rings on their grooms' hands first the ring then the grooms also began to glow, then the most surprising thing happened at least she assumed it was surprising because everyone in the room gasp as a golden light flashed from one couple to the other and back again before settling into a thick golden rope joining the couples. Firenze said a few incantations and the light slowly diminished leaving the two couples to exit back up the aisle. The Grangers took their clue from the Weasleys and followed them up the aisle to the reception in the classroom where the girls had dressed.

The two couples stopped just inside the door and began greeting their guests. "Oh Hermione, I'm so glad you joined Penelope and I as Mrs. Weasley. Now if those other sons of mine will just find someone." Molly Weasley said pulling Hermione into a big hug.

"Hello son," Mr. Granger said as he shook Ron's hand.

"Hello, Mr. Granger," Ron said doing his best not to flinch. He'd told Hermione he didn't like the idea of keeping her parents in the dark but he agreed with Dumbledore's arguments. His aim today was to survive this first meeting and build a relationship with this man he knew only from occasional meetings at Diagon Alley and the train station.

As her husband moved on to embrace his daughter Mrs. Granger said "Oh Ron," as she enveloped Ron in a tear filled hug. "Welcome to the family. Now when will we get a chance to get together?"

"Actually Mum we wanted to talk that over with you and the Weasley's if it's possible," Hermione said as her father stepped back from his embrace.

"Let's get everyone in here first. We can talk about that a little later." Mr. Granger said hustling his wife down to their place in the reception line. There were very few guests beyond members of the wedding parties and most of those were students who introduced themselves to the Grangers as they passed by.

After the wedding feast finished everyone stood to the side watching the room rearrange itself into a place for light conversation and dancing. As her folks watched the room transform itself with fascination Hermione looked at them asking, "Ready to talk?"

"Yes, Where do you want to go?"

"Right over here," Hermione said leading them to one of the larger tables. Where they were joined by the new Mr. & Mrs. Potter, Ron and his' parents, Professor Dumbledore, Lupin, and Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sure everyone is wondering just where these youngster's will reside until the next school year," Dumbledore said.

"She will be continuing her education then," Mr. Granger interjected. Earning a glare from Hermione.

"Of course, this wedding has no affect on that." Dumbledore replied.

"Good." Mr. Granger said firmly.

"Mum Dad, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Ron and I would like to spend half the summer with each of you if that's all right." Hermione said looking at the two couples.

The Grangers looked at the older Weasleys who gave a slight nod. Mr. Granger replied, "Hermione whatever you and Ron want is fine with us."

"Same with us dear. But we are Arthur and Molly or something similar to you now," Mrs. Weasley added.

"Okay, now what's the best way to split up the summer?" Hermione asked. Prompting a discussion of plans already in the works and various holidays, birthdays and other events to be considered. The final result was the Grangers, with whom Ron & Hermione were spending the first month of vacation were meeting them at Kings Cross Station in two days. Then they travel to the Leaky Cauldron and Floo to the Burrow for a month that included Harry's birthday. The rest of their vacation would be split between the Burrow and The Grangers as the situation warranted.

"Professor I understand and agree with the need to keep the wedding itself secret but how do I describe Ron if I get asked at home?" Hermione asked.

"A good question." Dumbledore replied placing his fingertips together and closing his eyes for a few moments. Mrs. Granger glanced at her daughter who showed no concern with his actions and merely waited for him to reply.

Opening his eyes Dumbledore looked at Mr. Weasley saying, "I do not foresee any additional problems with them acknowledging the marriage once school ends. What about you Arthur?"

Arthur looked at his wife for a moment then replied, "No the danger for Hermione and Ron both will be the same until this is over regardless of what happens, and it is know they are engaged. Voldemort finding out they are now married shouldn't change anything."

"I agree." Professor McGonagall said looking at a beaming Ron and Hermione as they sat holding hands.

"What about us?" Harry asked as he sat quietly with his arm protectively around Ginny.

"We discussed this when you two became engaged. I don't sense any need to change. Why don't we let Professor Snape inform Voldemort that this wedding has occurred? It will allow him to ingrate himself and we can be assured the Voldemort knows. That should forestall any rogue attacks." Dumbledore said looking at the group.

Lupin looked over at the Weasleys before saying, "Anything that will help I'm for."

"We agree," Molly said firmly.

"Good I'll see to it directly." Dumbledore replied.

"Now that is decided Hermione, If you don't mind my asking, Where are all your classmates? I only saw a small number of them in attendance, I'm sure I've seen more that this when we've gotten your school books," Mrs. Granger asked.

"Getting ready to go home. Most of them know nothing of this wedding. The ones in attendance mean a lot to the four of us." Hermione replied.

"What was that light all about at the wedding?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I'm not real sure... Professor?" Hermione replied turning to Dumbledore for an explanation.

"Hermione I've seen it every few years in the past but it was never that bright and I have never heard of it between anyone but the bride and groom. It is a physical manifestation of your love for each other. The fact that a golden rope appeared joining two couples is unprecedented in my knowledge." Dumbledore said.

"Where are Harry and Ginny going to stay?" Ron asked.

"Harry and Ginny will be at the Burrow for the entire time." Dumbledore replied.

"No visit to the Dursley's?" Hermione asked.

"Harry has asked for one quick visit on the way to the Burrow but I am inclined to say no, but not for Harry's sake. I'm concerned what Ginny would do if she encountered them at less than their best." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Be careful Harry, After last year she is not pleased with them and she's got a temper," Ron said speaking up for one of the few times during this discussion.

"That's where I remember the name from. Isn't that the couple we picked up Harry from last summer?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter.

"Yes, Ginny just about destroyed their house then. If she hadn't been so worried about getting Harry to St. Mungo's I don't think I could have stopped her." Hermione replied.

"If I promise to be good will you change your mind Professor?" Ginny said smiling sweetly at the Hogwarts Head master.

"Let me think about it overnight Mrs. Potter. Now if the rest of you will excuse me I have some things to attend to." Dumbledore said as he rose from the table.

With the group breaking up Mr. Granger leaned over to his daughter quietly asking, "I don't remember you informing us you were in this much danger."

Hermione knew this question was coming after Dumbledore's earlier comments, She had down played the danger for years. Only now was her father seeing the real danger his daughter had been in all these years but she still had to try and ease her folks' mind. "The change in my situation is very minor I am the top student in my class and I am not from a wizarding family. In Voldemort's eyes I should not exist. The fact that the son of one of his inner circle's is second in our class makes it worse for me than marrying Ron. I've always been the top muggle born student on his list. I still am. He's just got to change the name to Hermione Weasley now." She finished smiling at Ron.

After the discussion with their daughter the Granger's joined the Weasley parents at a side table watching the younger guests party.

"Mr. Weasley thank you again for the warning." Mrs. Granger said.

"Don't mention in and we are Arthur and Molly to both of you." Arthur said.

"Then you must call us John and Jane." Mrs. Granger replied.

John Granger looked over at Arthur and asked, "I was wondering is Hermione in a lot of danger from this Voldemort fellow..." stopping when he saw a shocked look cross both of the Weasley's faces.

"Forgive us John but no one in our world except the four that were married today and Dumbledore call him by name. Everyone else refers to him as 'You-know-who'."

"Only those four?" Jane Granger asked surprised.

"Well Ginny does call him Tom on occasion but normally she only says that when she's talking with Harry." Molly added.

"So our daughter is in danger." John stated.

"Yes but then all non-pureblooded wizards and those pure bloods that oppose him are. You-know-who has tried, without success, to kill Harry every year since Harry came to Hogwarts. I suspect he will try again soon." Arthur said.

"Arthur you are scaring them." Molly interjected.

"No we need to know the truth. Molly, aren't you worried about your daughter marrying Harry knowing what you know about him and ... You-know-who." Jane asked.

"Not really Harry's been like a son to us since he was 12. The summer between first and second year he came to live with us for a while and captured our hearts. Besides if it hadn't been for him Ginny would have died her first year at Hogwarts. Now I am not pleased about her getting married so young but those two were meant for each other."

"You are not concerned they might get divorced in a few years?' John Asked

"What's a divorce." Arthur replied.

John and Jane exchanged startled looks before Jane asked, "What do you call it when a married couple separate?"

"Why would they do that?" a confused Arthur Weasley asked.

"Arthur remember when that Hufflepuff from our year that lived up around Glasgow married that muggle woman without telling her he was a Wizard. She did something muggle to get out of the marriage. That must be what they are talking about." Molly suggested.

"You don't mean to tell me marriage is for life in this world. What does a couple do if they don't get along after a while?" Jane asked.

"Never known it to happen in my life time. The compatibility spells must be preventing any problems of that nature, but if it did happen something would be figured out that would be in the children's best interests." Molly said.

"So Hermione and Ron are compatible?" John asked.

"Yes, Dumbledore himself did the spell couldn't have anyone better do it." Arthur said.

"What about your daughter and Harry?" Jane asked.

"Brightest color Dumbledore had ever seen. It was even brighter than Arthur's and mine." Molly replied with a mother's pride.

"So Hermione and Ron's wasn't as bright." John said catching only the negative connotation.

"No one's has been as bright as Harry and Ginny that anyone can remember. Ron and Hermione were about the level of Arthur and I which is quite high. Honestly you don't have a thing to worry about. Those two complement each other very well. The only concern I have is very minor. I am doing my best to insure that We don't have grandchildren from that area for a while yet. I'm reminding them both to keep up the spells or potions to prevent that from happening." Molly said.

Mrs. Granger smiled saying, "I will help out with Hermione but it sounds like you expect your daughter..."

"Oh yes, If she graduates for Hogwarts without giving me a grandchild I will be surprised. Happy mind you but still it will surprise me. I believe the only reason she isn't pregnant right now is she didn't want to upset Harry."

"Oh my." Was all Jane Granger said looking at the couple across the table.

"Molly tell her about Ginny's dolls she might understand why you think that way." Arthur said.

"Arthur she doesn't want to hear family stories." Molly chided him.

"Molly that sounds like an interesting story." Jane said hoping to learn more about the Wizarding world.

Molly glanced at Arthur her dislike of being put on the spot evident. Then as the two husbands sat back and relaxed she turned to Jane and started her story. "Ginny was about three or four and playing with her dolls in the living room while I puttered around the house. One of the boys heard her scolding her dolls just like I did the boys. So he asked if those were her kids and she answered 'of course' being a right prate he then said they needed a daddy and he wanted to know just who was her kids daddy. The next thing out of her mouth was 'Their daddy is Harry Potter.' Now I'd told all my younger children about how Harry Potter had defeated You-know-who when he was just a baby. So I figured that was just a name she'd used to stop the teasing. Someone who could defeated You-know-who would be a hero who would protect her from her brothers. I noticed after that whenever she needed a play husband or boyfriend it was always Harry Potter. Then when Ron went off to Hogwarts it was Ginny who noticed that boy who needed help to get through the barrier at Kings Cross was Harry Potter. So I've have a daughter who has been smitten by Harry Potter since the age of three or four and she is now his wife. What do you think my chances of stopping her are?"

"I hope Harry doesn't want kids too quickly." Jane replied.

"He says he doesn't but..." Molly said.

"Yes the first one can come anytime the second takes nine months." Jane said smiling.

"True, very true." Molly said turning to watch her son dance with her daughter.

As the party started to wind down the four newlyweds made their way up to the Room of Requirement. "Dobby just said to walk up and it would open." Harry said.

"Our wedding night, two couples and one room. This doesn't sound like a good idea." Ron said looking dubiously for a door to appear.

"Oh Ron have faith. Things worked out with my parents didn't they." Hermione said.

"I still think your father wants me dead."

"All fathers want their son-in-laws dead. No offense Harry," Ginny countered.

"None taken. Here's the door let's see what Dobby's been up to," Harry said opening the door that had just appeared to see a small hall with two other doors.

"You two take one we'll take the other." Ron said smiling.

"Oh my..." Ginny said as Harry ushered her through their door.

Harry followed to see a large heart shaped bed with a red cover on it dominating the room. Off to one side was a hot tub filled with bubbles and hidden behind a half wall the other side of the room had a little table set up with snacks on it. "Mrs. Potter I do believe we are all set for the night," Harry said smiling as he pulled Ginny close before kissing her.


	7. Chapter 6

If you have read Mrs. Potter you might notice where I stole the second chapter of that from.  
This is the original source.

It has been said before NOT MINE!

Harry watched from the back seat as the ministry car turned on to Privet Drive. He was remembering the ride back here after every school year. This one was different though Dumbledore had agreed to a short visit with his aunt and uncle, just enough time to allow him to get the few things that had been left behind in the rush of his leaving last summer. As the house came into view a hand touched his arm reassuringly, "I'm right here Harry, I will be with you every step of the way." His wife said looking at him. Harry looked back at her still amazed that just about two days ago they had been married. The couple waited in the back seat after the car stopped until the Aurors had taken up their guard positions around the house and car. Finally after a go ahead nod from Alastor Moody, the lead Aurors. Harry exited the car and with his wife, Ginny, following walked up to #4 Privet Drive. He waited until he felt her come to a stop at his side before he knocked on the door. Harry heard his Uncle bellow for someone to answer the door, a small smile appearing on his face as he realized it would never again be him responding to that bellow.

The door was opened by a pencil thin woman who looked at the two individuals on the front step with disdain before glancing around the neighborhood to see who was watching "Aunt Petunia may we come in?" Harry asked.

"What do you want? Dumbledore sent us a letter stating you would not be staying with us anymore." she sneered somehow managing to keep the doorway totally blocked despite her lack of girth.

Ginny locked eyes with Harry's much taller aunt saying, "Harry is not staying here he has come for the last of his things. Now we can come in and do this out of sight or we can do it out here in full view of the neighbors. It is your decision."

"You, You're the one who demolished my upstairs." Petunia Dursley said as she eyed Ginny coldly.

"Yes." Ginny replied smiling her eyes never leaving his aunt. Harry watched the interplay between the two women fascinated. This was the first time he saw Ginny adopt what he came to call her Mrs. Potter mode, hiding a rock solid backbone behind a veil of extreme politeness ready to take on the entire world to protect her loved ones.

"Close the door you're letting the flies in." Harry's uncle Vernon's voice bellowed from the adjacent room.

"It's Harry and that Girl!" Petunia called out.

"Get them out of sight." Vernon's reply was accompanied by the sounds of a chair being strained to it's limit as he rose out of it.

"You'd best come in." Petunia said stepping as far away from her two guests as possible.

"Thank you." Both Harry and Ginny said as they stepped inside and allowed the door to close behind them.

"Vernon, Harry's here to pick up his things." Petunia said as she watched her large husband round the corner followed by their whale of a son.

"After what that Boy's friends did we should have thrown it all out in the rubbish bin." Vernon replied.

"Hi, Uncle Vernon I just want to pick up a few things that got left behind in the rush last summer." Harry said pleasantly.

Vernon meanwhile had focused his attention on Ginny noting how his wife was avoiding her, "And who's this you brought with you?" He asked.

"It's the girl that destroyed our upstairs last year." Petunia said sharply before Harry could reply.

"How old are you girl." Vernon bellowed.

"She's a year behind me at... Ah School." Harry said mindful that he really didn't want to start an argument until he had his things.

"Dudley go with Harry and make sure he only takes his things." Vernon said watching as the two boys made their way up the stairs after few moments he returned his attention to Ginny. After looking her up and down he asked, " So you are the one that destroyed my house last year."

"No I only destroyed a door to get at Harry. If I had intended to destroy your house it would not be standing today." Ginny replied in a no nonsense voice her eyes fixed on Harry's uncle.

Vernon was slightly unnerved by his inability to rattle this slip of a girl. Pushing on he said, "I thought you lot were not allowed to do those unnatural things outside of school?" He asked.

Politeness finally forced a reply out of Ginny after she glared at him for a minute but she decided not to play Vernon's game. "Normally we are not allowed to do magic out of Hogwarts. But there are several loopholes in the law." Ginny said.

"Do not mention that unnaturalness in my house!" Vernon bellowed his face turning the purple color that Harry would have instantly recognized as a warning sign.

"And what are those loopholes?" Petunia asked causing Vernon to glare at her.

Ginny considered the question for a moment then replied, "the main one is someone's safety, But to be honest with you even though we are under age Harry and I now fall under an entirely different law that permits us to do magic without restriction."

"What makes you two so special!" Vernon asked looking at her as Harry reached the top of the stairs all his belongings being carried in one hand.

Ginny saw Harry at the top of the stairs out of the corner of her eye and decided it was time to drop his relative's jaws. "This." she said holding up her left hand shoulder high palm towards herself.

"Bloody Hell the boy's gone and gotten himself engaged?" Vernon bellowed as he saw the large diamond on her finger. He was so loud that Petunia was worried the neighbors would hear.

"No uncle Vernon, married. May I introduce you to my wife, Mrs. Ginny Potter." Harry said smiling as he walked up beside her.

"Got him to knock you up did you? Though why you would want to trap a no account like him is beyond me." Petunia said tartly while his cousin Dudley just stared wide eyed at the two of them.

Harry turned red so quickly that Ginny was worried he might do something rash so she touched his arm to calm him. Then Ginny made a show of glancing down at the large diamond gracing her finger before replying, "He might be a no account in your world but in mine he is all man and as for me being pregnant. I am not yet but we are practicing every chance we get." with a mischievous smile gracing her face.

"You... You..." Vernon Dursley sputtered as a now smiling Harry Potter opened the door ushering his wife out before his uncle put things together and decided to ask where he got the money for such a ring.

Back in the car Harry looked at Ginny asking, "What would your mother say about your actions back there."

"She would be surprised I didn't hex them on principle. People learned long ago not to insult any of us around mum and I am the same way. We protect our loved ones. I know we aren't suppose to mis-treat Muggles but after they way they've treated you... Well I remember and I do carry a grudge." Ginny said her brown eyes flashing.

Ron Weasley had woken early and was resting on his side looking down at Hermione as she slept beside him. 'My wife! She actually married me Ron Weasley', Ron thought conscious it had only been 10 days since they stood before Firenze and proclaimed their love for each other. Two days later Hermione's parents had picked them up at Kings Cross Station and for the last week they'd had what passed for a honeymoon at her folk's house. Today was Saturday and the four of them were headed to something called a mall for shopping. Hermione needed some new muggle clothes and she had informed him he needed a suit for a wedding they would be attending next weekend.

"Ron." Hermione said softly opening her eyes.

"Good morning my love." Ron replied leaning over and kissing her.

Hermione was thrilled at how open Ron had become. After years of dancing around their feelings if felt great to hear how easily the intimate words flowed between them. Focusing on the day's plan of activities she asked, "Ready for your first trip to a mall?"

"With you by my side I'm ready for anything." Ron countered smiling at Hermione.

Three hours later Ron was walking with Hermione through the mall a new suit in a bag he carried over his left shoulder. "Chess?" Ron asked looking at a group of long tables set up in the mall's center, his attention obvious.

"Yes the big chess tournament. I'd forgotten it was today. Do you play Ron?" Mr. Granger asked.

"A little." Ron allowed.

"There is an open competition this morning. Anyone can play for 10 pounds then if you make the cut this afternoon's game has a 10,000 Pound first place prize if you don't have any draws on your record." Seeing Ron's eyes still on the tables Mr. Granger added, "Why don't I spot you the entry fee and we'll have some fun while the girls shop till lunch."

"I don't know." Ron said uncomfortable with Hermione's parents spending even more on him.

"Ron you will have fun just remember you have to move the pieces. They don't obey your orders. Or you can come with Mum and me while we shop for our dresses for Sandy's wedding," Hermione teased.

"No a chess game or two sounds good." Ron said smiling at Hermione.

"Good, it's settled." Mr. Granger said as he paid the entry fee for both him and Ron. He was looking forward to facing his son-in-law over a chessboard. In college he'd been a good player but over the last few years he had little opportunity to play. After winning his match he was able to watch Ron for a moment. The transformation in the boy was amazing, gone was the happy relaxed individual he'd come to know over the last few days the one who didn't appear to take anything seriously. In his place was the picture of an intense totally focused individual. One who made his chess moves quickly and decisively. From the body language of his opponent Ron's second match of the morning would end quickly in Ron's favor.

Mr. Granger returned to his matches as was just finishing his third when he looked up spotting his wife and daughter observing the matches. Walking over he asked, "How is the shopping?"

"Good we'd like to do a little more after lunch but thought you two might like to join us. How are the chess matches going?"

"For me 2 wins and one draw, for Ron I'm not sure. They will announce who's in the afternoon tournament after the last match finishes. I might make it, Ron if he played all his matches like he did when I was able to watch will be in be in the tournament for sure."

A little smile played around Hermione's lips as her mother asked, "Is he really good?"

"I was looking forward to playing him when I signed us up but now I'm glad I didn't. How good is he really Hermione?" Her father asked looking at her.

"Would you be surprised if I said I've never seen him lose."

"No, I would not. Who gives him his closest games?"

"His sister. She's had him worried once or twice." Hermione said the smile now evident on her face.

"Hi Hermione." Ron said walking up and putting his arm around her. An act which caught the attention of a shapely young blond woman walking by.

"How did you do?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Five wins. Last one was an interesting game. The chap tried a move I hadn't seen before. We ready to go?"

"Not just yet, I want to see if either of us got into this afternoon's tournament."

"Oh okay," Ron said wondering why Hermione was smiling so.

Moments later the names were posted Mr. Granger and Ron were both in. "Let's go to lunch," Mr. Granger said as soon as the congratulations were done.

"Doctors Granger, Hermione!" a voice called out as they were sitting down to eat.

"Oh hi Margie, How are things going for you." Mrs. Granger asked.

"Going good, Hermione who's this?" the blond girl asked, as she was looking Ron over like a piece of very delectable candy.

"Ron Weasley," Ron said holding out his hand.

"Very pleased to meet you." Margie said continuing to hold his hand as she turned to Hermione asking, "Boyfriend?"

"Husband." Hermione replied coldly enjoying the way Margie dropped Ron's hand like it was on fire.

"Oh, aren't you a little young?" the blond continued trying to regain the upper hand.

"Not that young. I found what I wanted and didn't hesitate." Hermione said pointedly.

After Margie had left Ron looked at Hermione asking with his eyes. What was that all about?

"Old rival when I was ten and going to a muggle school she stole my boyfriend. She'd really get along well with Parvati."

"Oh, that explains why I felt like a chess piece."

"To her you were. But she lost this game."

Ron leaned over and kissed her earning a cautionary "Ron" from her mother, a grin from her father and a big smile from Hermione.

The tournament that afternoon consisted of four groups of four playing each other in their group once. The ones with the highest score in each group then played the same way again to determine the overall winner. Mr. Granger tied for the win in his group but lost in the playoff. Ron won his group without a draw or loss. In the final group Ron again won every game and they had a ceremony at the end where he received a check for 10,000 pounds "Oh Ron!" Hermione exclaimed sprinting across the floor and jumping into his arms as the ceremony ended.

"Hermione please, your folks," Ron said before looking over and seeing them smiling at the two of them.

"Who's the tart?" the individual who finished second asked.

"That is my wife." Ron said his arms still around Hermione as she turned to look at the individual.

"Got her hooks in to you early didn't she. Just remember that next time we play I won't lose to you on a dumb luck move."

"You call my wife a tart and insult my playing! I should..." Ron said his temper on display as he released Hermione's hand reaching for his wand where it was strapped on his other arm when Hermione placed her hand on his arm.

"Now Ron." Hermione said quietly trying to prevent an incident.

"Okay, Hermione I'll do it your way, how about this, one game him and I for this check?" Ron said holding his winning out.

"It's better than the alternative." Hermione replied pleased Ron had found a non-violent way out.

"Good that check should have been mine in the first place." The individual said.

If he thought he'd seen a focused Ron before Mr. Granger was sure no one was more intense than his son-in-law was right now. He'd been pleased when he stood up for Hermione and impressed when he avoided physical violence. A crowd had gathered to watch the awards and a few had stayed to watch this match. Mr. Granger was sure the game he was watching was as violent a chess match as he'd ever seen. In the short time it had been in progress he was sure Ron had passed up two checkmate moves he'd seen and he was fairly sure there had been others if the reaction of the other watchers were any indication.

Ron was playing this game to embarrass and destroy his opponent. Ron had lost two pawns but his opponent was missing six pawns, both rooks, both bishops and his queen and with his last move one of his knights.

"Ron end this." Hermione said looking at the desperate man across from Ron.

"All in good time this bloke insulted you and thought my win was a fluke. By now I'm fairly certain he realizes how far out of line he was to insult you. I'm still not sure he realizes how out of his league he really is on a chess board."

"Those weren't bad moves on your part that allowed me to escape?" The man asked in a shaky voice as he looked up at Ron.

"No, I've never been more than three moves from checkmating you since move ten. I figured when you only had your king left. You might get the idea." Ron said in a calm conversational tone.

His opponent toppled his king looking at Ron he said, "You've played me for a fool."

"No you are a fool. I just pointed it out." Ron said getting up from the table and passing Hermione the check he said, "You're the smart one what do we do with this?"

"Take it to Gringotts and cash it."

"How much is it?" Ron asked for the first time.

"I'm not sure we will have to ask the goblins but it is a lot." Hermione replied as she tucked it into her purse.

Later that night as Ron was upstairs showering Hermione was downstairs with her folks when Mr. Granger looked at his daughter with tender eyes and said, "I know you said Ron loved you but I was worried. In the past all you did was complain how he didn't apply himself and was, in your words, 'a major git'."

Hermione smiled as her words came out of her father's mouth and she opened her mouth to reply but she stopped as her father held up his hand.

"Let me finish, Today I saw a smart man who loves you as much as I do. He did things his own way and I'm proud to call him my son-in-law."

"Thanks Dad," Hermione said crying in happiness as she embraced her father.

A/N I thought Ron should have his own funds. The boy is brilliant at chess this was a way to get him some Galleons.


	8. Chapter 7

I was wondering what Neville was doing after school and this came out of my sick mind.

Again JKR owns this I am just playing around with her creations.

Neville sat in his room at his grandmother's home tending his growing collection of magical plants. His grandmother took care of most of them while he was at school but now he was home for the summer and doing the things she neglected. It was as he was trimming back one plant that he realized his grandmother was a bit of a snob. Last summer when he'd come home and talked about Luna she had been all excited about meeting her until he'd mentioned that her father published the Quibbler. After that although his grandmother had allowed him to meet Luna occasionally in Diagon Alley she made it a point to talk up Ginny Weasley as a nice girl. Neville had agreed with her and dropped an occasional hint that she was someone else's girlfriend. The more he thought about it he realized she wasn't all that happy to meet Hermione Granger either once she found out her folks were Muggles. Neville shook his head focusing on the task at hand.

"Neville is Ginny still going out with that boy she was dating last year?" His grandmother asked that night at dinner.

Neville smiled a bit of a mischievous smile letting the imp side of his nature that Luna brought out take over he replied, "No, She's not dating anyone these days."

"Oh that's too bad why don't you owl her and ask if she would like to spend next Thursday in Diagon Alley with you?" His grandmother replied trying to be as subtle as possible.

Neville forced his head down so she wouldn't see the smile spreading across his face as he replied, "I don't think she'd agree to meet me."

"Nonsense why wouldn't she meet with you? You are a nice boy from a good family."

"That might be but I don't think her husband would be too pleased if she was off meeting with me." Neville said struggling to keep his voice under control.

"Husband! At her age?" His grandmother replied astonished.

"Yes she and Harry Potter were just married. Luna and I attended their wedding."

"I've met Mrs. Weasley I can't believe she would allow her daughter to trap that young man into marriage." She replied shaking her head in wonder.

"I don't think Harry was trapped into anything gran, He was quite happy."

"Just don't let any girl do that to you Neville Longbottom." His grandmother cautioned before moving on to other topics.

That evening as he laid in bed waiting for sleep to overtake him he wondered what his grandmother would think if she knew about him and Luna. As sleep stayed away he thought more and more about his grandmother's attitude and how it related to him and Luna. Sleep finally came and right behind it morning. After he had dressed he headed downstairs where he watched his Grandmother put out the same breakfast for him as she done every morning since he was three. Later Neville would put his next actions down to lack of sleep. "Gran I'm going to Floo over to the Leaky Cauldron and have breakfast there."

"But I've just put of you breakfast." she replied puzzled.

"No gran, you put out breakfast for a five year old. I'm going to be 17 in a month. I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast then I'm going to visit Luna and try to get her to spend the day with me." Neville replied shocked at how good it felt to take control of his life.

"Neville behave yourself." She cautioned so shocked at the change in her grandson she was only able to caution him before he headed for the fireplace.

"I promise I will be careful Gran." Neville said with a twinkle in his eye as he approached the fireplace.

After a quiet breakfast Neville left the Leaky Cauldron by the back door puttering around Diagon Alley for a bit before heading for the Quibbler's offices.

Standing at the door he smiled at the sight of his young lady sitting behind the desk. Even though the decree for under-aged magic had not been repealed she still had her wand tucked behind her ear. She had a school book propped up upside down in front of her that she was reading. When he opened the door a charmed bird sitting on her desk flapped its wings causing her to look up.

"Neville what are you doing here?" Luna asked as she looked up.

"I decided that rather than be around my gran for the day I would much rather spend it with you, that is if you can get away for the day." Neville replied.

Luna was frowning as she said, "I'm sorry Neville I promised I would help out here as the receptionist so my stepmother can type up the latest story for the Quibbler."

Luna didn't see her stepmother in the doorway behind her taking in how depressed Neville became as she replied. Having had an open talk with Luna about Neville that would have shocked her husband she knew this boy was the love of her stepdaughter's life. "Luna I've got the story almost done why don't you run along and spend the day with Neville. He looks like he needs someone to talk to." Her stepmother said as she shooed them out the door.

"Neville I thought your grandmother didn't want you seeing me." Luna asked in her direct way as they left the Quibbler's office and started down Diagon alley.

Neville looked at Luna and reached a big decision. Smiling he said, "Yes, but Love, she doesn't know you like I do."

Luna just looked at him totally surprised. At Hogwarts he had been very affectionate but since being back with his Gran he had become increasingly distant. "Neville don't play around. I know your Grandmother would be very upset if she heard you."

"Then she will be even more upset with my next words, Luna will you marry me someday?"

"Okay how about the Saturday after your birthday."

"Sounds good say in three years?" Neville replied a slight catch in his throat that she hadn't refused him.

"No this summer If Harry and Ginny can be married, then You and I can be married." Luna said firmly.

"Luna I have my very own death eater looking for me. She doesn't like Longbottoms for some reason and Gran and I are the only one's left. If I marry you that puts you in great danger."

"Neville it is like you said. Some day we are getting married. Harry and Ginny have proven it's possible to be married and attend Hogwarts. I love you. So what if marrying you means I am high on the list to die if Voldemort returns. I am going to die sooner or later and I would rather die as your wife than as your girlfriend. Besides think of all the fun we'll have if we are married."

"Luna I love you." Neville said beaming at her as they walked along lost in each other's eyes.

"So are we getting married the weekend after your birthday?" She asked.

"Of course my love would you like to come with me and see my Gran's face when I tell her?"

"No that is something you must do on your own. I will face Voldemort with you but not your grandmother." Luna replied as they sat down to lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick these last few hours." his Grandmother screeched as Neville emerged from the fireplace at her place late that night.

"Out with my fiancee. If you really want to know." Neville replied he'd spent the last hour getting his courage up for this. Luna had pointed out that his Grandmother was not as scary as Voldemort. Neville had his own opinion on that, but he knew she had to be told. He hoped this wouldn't be any worse than the fight at the ministry last year.

"YOUR WHAT!" His grandmother asked staggering back to her over stuffed chair before collapsing in it.

"Luna and I got engaged today." Neville said smiling at the thought of her.

"I FORBID IT." She said firmly.

"Okay Gran I won't get married until I'm old enough. She has her father's permission so the wedding is the first Saturday in August this year." Neville said shocking himself at how he was treating his grandmother.

"What?" she replied suddenly very quiet as she looked up at him.

"I am getting married to Luna the first Saturday in August Gran." Neville replied equally quiet.

His grandmother sat back in her chair her shoulders slumping as all of her fight left her for the first time since she'd taken Neville in. After a few moments a far different face, one that Neville had never seen on her before looked up at him as she asked, "How did you know?"

"Know what?" Neville asked.

"This is the same way your father told me he was getting married. Although he had been out of Hogwarts for a few years." His grandmother replied still slumped in her chair.

"What he just sprung it on you." Neville was even more surprised that he was following what his father had done.

"I knew he was sweet on Alice but I didn't like her family at all so I had been trying to break them up for a while. Then one day he came home and told me their wedding was the following weekend and I could come if I wanted but I had to be nice to Alice." She replied her eyes welling up with tears at the thought. "She was so good for him. Then you came along and she was such a great mother. I was so wrong about her..." His grandmother said before stopping to cry for a while.

"Gran it's okay. You did a good job raising me." Neville said reassuringly. He'd never seen his formidable grandmother breakdown and cry like she was doing now.

"I tried, but you should have had a mother and father. Neville if she is who you truly want then you have my blessing. Maybe she can come Thursday when we go to St. Mungo's and meet your folks?" She said trying to be conciliatory.

"That would be nice. I will ask her tomorrow when we meet with her folks."

"I thought they had given their permission?"

"They did Luna and I asked them at work. Her folks want me to come to dinner tomorrow evening and discuss our wedding plans then."

"They didn't want me to come?" His Grandmother asked offended.

"Not to this meeting. I think they want to find out how much it will cost for the wedding we want." Neville replied.

"Tell them I'm willing to pitch in with the cost."

"I will but I think everyone will be surprised when they find out how little Luna and I want. There won't be a lot of guests just family and other than our wedding robes and food there shouldn't be much cost at all."

"Your wedding robe I will pay for. Tell me you did buy her a ring." His Grandmother asked a hard edge to her voice.

Neville looked at his Grandmother smiling as he said, "Yes right after she agreed we went to a store and picked one out. Gringotts shifted the galleons out of my vault and she is wearing the ring."

"Good I didn't want them to think we Longbottoms can't afford to do things right." She replied firmly.

"They wouldn't think that."

"You never know. Now I know I'm not your father but is there anything you have questions about?" His grandmother asked pinning him in place with her eyes.

Neville was confused for a moment then realization struck and he blushed red, "No Gran, My Dorm mates have done quite a good job of education." He said neglecting to mention that one of his occasional "Dorm Mates" was Luna.

"Well if you come up with any don't be afraid to ask." She replied watching him head for his room in a hurry.

The next morning he entered the kitchen to find His Grandmother sitting with a cup of tea. "You're up and about early." She said.

"Yes, I'm meeting Luna and we are spending the day selecting things for the wedding. That way we will have a good idea when we talk with her folks tonight." Neville replied.

"Good idea."

"Gran there might be a little celebrating tonight. If I'm too late or not in shape to travel I will be staying with the Lovegoods tonight." Neville said trying to keep the nervousness he felt out of his voice.

"I don't like it."

"Grandmother it's for safety." Neville countered.

"All right but don't over do. I don't want them thinking us Longbottoms are not responsible people." She replied looking him in the eye.

"Yes Gran.." Neville said before stepping into the fireplace and flooing to The Leaky Cauldron.

After spending the day in Diagon Alley going from shop to shop and back again both Luna and Neville were exhausted when they sat down to dinner with her folks. Still the joy of being together kept them going through the meal and the discussion of their wedding plans that followed. When a very tired Neville got up to leave her father stopped him saying, "Neville you are in no shape to go anywhere stay here tonight."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense, you will be family very shortly. Luna take care of Neville." Her stepmother said watching as Luna rose and glanced at her father. Causing her stepmother to add "I've discussed it with him. You just take care of Neville."

Neville was unsure of what that discussion had been about as Luna lead him out of the dining room and into a room that was obviously hers.

"What are you waiting for?" Luna asked as she started to hang up her robes.

"Your parents don't mind?" Neville asked as Luna continued to get ready for bed.

"Neville my stepmother knows everything that happened at Hogwarts."

"Oh." Neville replied suddenly quiet as he realized that meant her father knew also.

"Neville don't worry. You heard what I was told so come to bed. I need a good nights sleep for a change."

The next morning after a excellent breakfast that Luna's father prepared Luna joined Neville when he returned home.

His grandmother was sitting in her easy chair wearing her stuffed vulture hat and her good robes when Neville arrived with Luna. "Neville go change into your good robes it's time we were off to visit your folks." She said.

"Yes Gran, This is Luna." Neville said before rushing to his room to change He figured the less time he left Luna alone with his Grandmother the better it would turn out.

Mrs. Longbottom watched Neville rush off then her gaze swung around to focus on Luna who was still standing to the side of the fireplace where Neville had left her. "So you are the young lady who has her hooks in my grandson." She said eyeing Luna closely.

Luna just smiled at her then briefly admired the engagement ring on her finger before looking back at her as she said, "Neville is such a gentleman."

Mrs. Longbottom returned Luna's smile with a cold one of her own before replying, "Yes he is. I was wondering how you and my Neville came to be so close? He's told me you are a year behind him and in Ravenclaw. In my day there wasn't that much interplay between the houses and years."

Luna got a far away look in her eyes for a moment then said, "In my fourth year I joined the DA where I met Neville. Things just progressed from there."

"DA? Oh yes that club the Potter kid started. Still that isn't enough to warrant an engagement." Mrs. Longbottom said before asking with a hard edge to her voice, "You wouldn't be pregnant would you?"

Neville rapidly entered the doorway as he heard his Gran's question. Before he could respond Luna replied, "Not yet but I'm sure Neville will manage to get me that way sooner or later. Several times I hope."

"Did you get your answers?" Neville asked his Gran as he walked up to Luna who reached up and straightened his robes.

"I wasn't questioning her. I was getting to know her." His Gran insisted.

"Are we ready to go?" Neville asked looking at his Grandmother.

"Yes you two lead the way. Now remember pronounce it clearly." She cautioned Neville.

At St. Mungo's Neville lead the way to ward 49 where his parents lived as his Gran started to say to Luna, "Now Neville's parents were subject..."

Neville cut her off saying, "Gran Luna knows all about my folks. I've told her everything."

"All right then." Mrs. Longbottom said firmly obviously annoyed at her grandson.

Neville approached his folks and talked to them for a moment before letting his grandmother spend time with her son and daughter-in-law. When she noticed that Neville had stepped back she asked, "Neville don't you want to visit?"

"Yes but I figured today I'd let you have your time then Luna and I would have ours." He replied.

Mrs. Longbottom was so surprised that Neville would rather visit his folks with Luna than her she cut her visit short stepping back into the hall where she watched Luna join Neville as he approached his folks. She watched Luna kiss his parents on the cheek then sit with his father on his bed just talking to him while Neville talked with His mother. After about half an hour they switched with Luna talking with his mother for another Half hour. As they got off the bed she saw her daughter-in-law pass something to Luna just before Luna kissed them goodbye.

As they joined her in the hall She turned to Luna saying, "Don't worry there's a trash bin over there for that gum wrapper."

"What?" Luna said turning to face Mrs. Longbottom who noticed Luna was holding back tears.

"My daughter-in-law did give you a gum wrapper didn't she. I know she always tries to give one to Neville or I."

Luna opened her hand to reveal she had indeed received a silvery gum wrapper but this one had been carefully folded and formed into a ring.

"She's never done that before." Mrs. Longbottom said.

"She never had a future daughter-in-law to pass a wedding ring onto." Luna responded.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Neville this is the ring you will put on my finger. I will come up with a spell to make it last." Luna said a firm tone in her voice that surprised him.

"Perhaps Hermione might want to help out." Neville suggested remembering what happened to Luna's real mother.

"Hermione? Yes she's a smart witch but she's on her honeymoon with Ron. I wouldn't want to bother her. I'm sure I can find the right spell." Luna replied closing her hand back around the foil ring.

Mr. & Mrs. Granger dropped Ron and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron a few days before Harry's birthday after Hermione had repeatedly assured Ron his chess winnings would be enough for them to spend a few nights there before going to the Burrow. As they walked up to the counter Tom the owner, bar keeper, and inn manager at the Leaky Cauldron asked, "What would you like?"

"We need a room for two nights." Ron said.

"One each?" Tom asked looking at both of them.

"One together, for Mr. & Mrs. Ron Weasley." Ron said with pride.

Tom's eyebrows went up and he looked at Hermione who had her positioned her left hand on the bar's edge insuring her wedding ring was clearly visible.

"Right, Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I didn't know you two had married." Tom said digging out the guest book.

"We are not advertising it but if people ask we tell them." Ron said as he signed for both of them.

"Knowing your folks I should not have questioned you. What do you say to the Honeymoon suite for the price of a regular room as my way of apologizing?"

"Honeymoon Suite?" Hermione asked unaware there was such a room at the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's got the best bed in the place and permanent silencing charms placed by Dumbledore himself," Tom replied with a wink.

Ron finished signing the guest book saying, "It's a deal."

"Ron." Hermione said quietly as she stood beside him rubbing forefinger and thumb together as unobtrusively as possible.

Ron nodded before saying, "Tom I'm going to have to pay you after we visit Gringotts if that's all right with you."

"Of course Mr. Weasley. If you and the Misses plan on stopping in every one and a while I could even run you a tab if you would prefer."

"Thanks we will keep that in mind but for this time I will pay you later today."

"That will be fine. Here's your room key will you be needing help with your bags?"

"No, but thanks." Ron said picking up the two trunks.

Tom called out, "Top of the stairs end of the hall overlooking Diagon alley." To their back as they ascended the stairs.

It was a few hours later that a relaxed Ron and Hermione arrived at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Ron looked at the goblin behind he desk saying, "I would like to convert this to Galleon's." holding out the checks from the chess tournament at the mall and a second larger one from a chess tournament he'd been invited to later by the organizer of the mall tournament.

The goblin looked over the checks and after figuring for a moment asked, "What is your vault number?"

"We don't have one," Ron replied adding as the goblin leaned forward and looked over his spectacles at him, "We just got married."

"Very well, we will open a vault for you then, Names?" The goblin continued very business like.

"Ronald Weasley." Ron answered automatically while wondering why they needed a vault.

"Hermione Granger Weasley." Hermione replied with a smile on her face.

"Vault 2027 will be yours. This is your key."

"We will need some money for now." Ron said confused by being assigned a vault.

"What was the final figure?" Hermione asked speaking up for the first time. The goblin passed her a slip of parchment after writing a figure on it. "I don't doubt your figures but I have gotten better exchange rates in the past." Hermione added passing the slip back.

"Very well considering the sum." The goblin muttered as he refigured the amount. Writing a new figure on the slip he passed it to Hermione.

Hermione looked at the slip and nodded passing it to Ron she looked at the goblin saying, "Much better."

Ron looked at the slip of parchment shock obvious on his face as he walked with Hermione out of Gringotts. Once outside he said "Hermione you didn't tell me I'd won that much!"

"I was not sure what rate the goblin's would give us, but I did tell you it was a lot, remember?" Hermione said feeling his hand slip into hers.

"Yes my love." Ron said bending over and giving her a kiss.

"What next."

"Lunch at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor." Ron said heading up Diagon Alley.

They were deep in discussions about what to get Harry when they heard a voice call out. "Ron, Hermione!" looking up they spotted Ginny approaching them her mother trailing behind. "What are you two doing here?" Ginny asked as she sat down at their table.

"Spending a few nights at the Leaky Cauldron before we floo'ed over to the Burrow. We have to get a present for Harry's birthday. Among other things." Hermione said as she stood to greet Mrs. Weasley who swept her up into a big Weasley hug.

"Present from your folks?" Molly whispered as she released Hermione.

"No, Ron's paying for it." Hermione said glancing at her husband.

"Ron?" His mother asked looking at him knowing her son had no money that she was aware of.

"Muggles are crazy about chess. I played in a couple of tournaments and won enough money that Hermione and I have our own vault at Gringotts." Ron said with obvious pride.

"I'm so pleased Ron, wait until I tell your father." His mother said sitting down between Ron and Ginny.

"Hermione you look well. Marriage obviously agrees with you." Ginny said a sly smile on her lips.

"And you also." Hermione replied causing Ginny to blush very slightly.

"How did everything go at your folks?" Ginny asked.

"Great, I cast the silencing spells McGonagall suggested and my folks tried their best to ignore us for the first few days. That weekend we went to the mall where Dad and Ron took part in a chess tournament."

"And I met an old friend of Hermione's." Ron interjected between bites of desert.

"Margie." Hermione said with disgust watching Ron nod in agreement.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"She had the nerve to hit on Ron with me right beside him."

"No." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Yes, She walked up and looked him up and down then asked if he was my boyfriend. You should have seen her face when I said, 'No Husband'."

"Good thing she did. I felt like a prize dragon or something the way that girl was looking me over." Ron added.

"Good for you Hermione. Were you two planning on visiting Fred and George's store?" Mrs. Weasley asked knowing the twins wanted to see the two of them.

"We were going to visit them later Mum. Right now we were discussing what to get Harry when you showed up. Any ideas Ginny?" Ron asked.

"A few, don't bother with any joke items. I know the twins are planning a big box for him."

"How is he?" Ron asked.

"After our quick visit with the Dursley's he is doing well, we've settled in a little. Mum and Dad fixed up my room for us and right now dad is showing Harry how to increase the size of a room and other things as the two of them redo Ron's old room for you two."

"I'm going to miss our nightly girl sessions." Hermione said.

"We will just have to find another time because I sure need to discuss thing's with you."

"Me too. So what brings you to Diagon Alley without Harry?" Hermione said.

"Shopping for his birthday and I need to get a new wand." Ginny said.

"New wand? The old one still giving you problems?" Hermione asked.

"All the time now. I have better results using Harry's wand than my own, but I hate to use his wand. I was going to visit Ollivander's to see if he had one that would fit me."

"I'll go with you I've always wanted to watch him fit someone else." Hermione said.

"Great Ron and Mum can do the shopping Mum mentioned she didn't want me around for." Ginny said as her mother managed a, "Now Ginny."

"That reminds me you two will need to visit the Ministry one day soon, Harry and I went with Mum and Dad they made it a lot smoother."

"What's up?" Ron asked having finished his dessert and joining in.

"You and Hermione have to register your wedding." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Not a good place for us to visit." Hermione said remembering the last time she was there.

"Don't worry that's why Arthur and I will be joining you."

"It's neat the six of us who fought there have wand privileges and of course Dumbledore." Ginny said.

"Doesn't that upset the guards?" Hermione asked.

"Sure does. Neville showed up with Luna when we were leaving. They kept his Grandmother's wand and allowed Neville and Luna through with their wands glaring all the while. You should have seen his Grandmother's face she positively glowed she was so proud." Ginny replied.

"Mrs. Longbottom wasn't the only one smiling that girl with him looked happy too, hanging on to Neville like he was a life ring." Mrs. Weasley said quietly.

"Mum, that was just Luna was just being herself. She enjoys being Neville's girlfriend." Ginny said adding "Oh, Hermione you have to see Percy and Penelope's little girl. She's just starting to stand on her own. Penelope says that she doesn't fuss much and is starting to sleep through the night. She is so precious."

"Don't you two go getting any ideas finish your schooling first both of you." Mrs. Weasley said looking from Ginny to Hermione and back as both girls replied "Yes Mum."

Ginny never one to pass up a chance added, "But Mum just picture a little grand-daughter with curly red hair and Harry's emerald green eyes."

"Now Ginny, you know there will be plenty of time for a whole household of them after Hogwarts!" Her mother said firmly.

"Oh Mum. Besides Harry and I both want our own Quidditch Team." Ginny exclaimed with a chuckle in her voice.

"You know you shouldn't tease your mother like that. You all most had me believing you were serious," Hermione said.

"The only time I teased her like that in front of Harry He about had a heart attack. Mum on the other hand knows I'm joking."

"Say Ron how do you feel about a little girl with bushy red hair?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny see what you've started!" Ron bellowed glaring at his sister while his mother looked on a strange look in her eyes.

"Let's go." Hermione said a short time later noticing Ginny was anxious to get going.

Once they were in the crowd where no one could overhear Hermione asked, "Are you joking or trying to get everyone accustomed to the idea."

"More the latter if the truth be told."

"I thought so." Hermione replied then to change the subject she asked, "How is life with Harry."

"Great, He treats me like I'm a princess or something. Like today He gave me the key to his family vault and said, "You're a Potter now. Take what you need." He never said how much or anything."

"That's Harry. And you are a Potter. Mrs. Harry Potter." Hermione said beaming as she held open the door to Ollivander's.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ronald Weasley." Ginny said smiling as she entered the store.

"Ah, the new Mrs. Potter. I was told to expect you." Mr. Ollivander said looking around the corner.

"Really?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore said you might come looking for a wand. He was also very specific as to which wand you were to try first," Ollivander said passing her a wand slightly larger than her old one.

As Ginny wrapped her fingers around the wand he held out she knew this was hers. The slight tingle in her fingertips was the first indication. The second was once her hand closed on it the wand felt like a part of her hand not like something she was holding.

Hermione watched the exchange and as soon as Ginny's hand closed on the wand she felt the magic in the air. "Ginny what ever you do to try it out be very careful," She said.

Ginny nodded and with a swish and flick she said, "Wingardium Leviosa." Levitating Hermione and the chair she was sitting in towards the ceiling.

"Ginny I think you have found your new wand. Now will you put me back down."

Carefully Ginny lowered Hermione before turning to Mr. Ollivander asking, "How much do I owe you for this wand."

"Just my time, Say five Galleons," Ollivander replied.

"Mr. Ollivander what is in her new wand?" Hermione asked.

"Hum, I can't recall right now," He replied putting Ginny's money in the cash box before returning to what ever he had been doing when they came in.

"That's odd." Hermione said as she and Ginny returned to the alley.

"What's odd?"

"Ollivander prides himself on remembering every wand he ever sold but He can't remember what is in your new one. Something isn't right," Hermione said.

Ollivander was grateful the two young ladies had left. He could recall making her wand but the exact ingredients of the core were a mystery to him. They were not a mystery however to Firenze. The centurion had supervised Ollivander's construction of this wand at Hogwarts. The core consisted of two Phoenix feathers from the area closest to Fawkes' heart. Three red human hairs from Lily Potter, Harry's mother, that were found on an old hair brush. Several tail hairs from a unicorn foal that Ginny had befriended. These were all bound together with six tail hairs from Firenze himself. All but the Human hair was freely given and Firenze knew if the owner were alive those would have been freely given also. When he had finished construction Firenze had looked deep into Ollivander and willed him to forget the exact construction. It was the first wand constructed with Centurion hair since they had separated themselves from Humans and if Firenze was correct it was the only wand that would handle her growing power.

Walking away from Ollivander's Ginny looked at her girlfriend asking "Now that I have a new wand what would you like to do?"

Hermione knew her first choice Flourish & Blotts bookstore would not be high on Ginny's list said, "How about we check the fashions at Madam Malkin's?"

"It would be a good idea if I wasn't so sure the fashions would be the same as last year."

"True, Every time I look there I feel like I will be dressed just like Mum Weasley."

Ginny looked at her friend and an idea formed. "I should check with Harry but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. What do you say we contact Pavarti and Lavender. They are always complaining about how they could do so much better than Madam Malkin. Let's give them a chance."

"What?"

"Parvati's sister is in Ravenclaw. We meet with the three of them and tell them that if Padma keeps the books and such we will set them up in business." Ginny said.

Hermione looked at Ginny shocked. The more she thought it through the more reasonable it sounded. She knew her dorm mates, Parvati and Lavender, did have a eye for clothes and could sew, they had saved more than one outfit for a friend when disaster struck. "How about we give them a few galleons to start with. Then they can get some material and make some designs to show us. If we like them we place an order for us and give them some extra galleons to start up their business." She replied.

"I like it."

"I will owl them and see if they will meet us either tomorrow or the next day at the Leaky Cauldron. When they reply I will let you know."

"Okay, now does Ron still snore?" Ginny asked with a laugh as they continued walking the alley.


	9. Chapter 8

The All knowing JKR owns all these individuals NOT ME!

The two couples exited the carriages that had brought them from the train station. Entering Hogwarts they found Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house waiting for them. Quickly taking Hermione and Ginny aside McGonagall asked, "Ladies how would you prefer to be addressed by the staff and students?"

Surprised by the question Hermione took a moment before replying, "I am old fashioned about this, If you would normally say Miss Granger, It should be Mrs. Weasley. If it is a formal address then Mrs. Ronald Weasley of course. Otherwise Hermione Weasley will do quite nicely."

When McGonagall switched her gaze to Ginny, Ginny replied, "That will also work for me Professor. Just replace the Weasley with Potter."

"Thank you there was some concern that one of the married couples might prefer a hyphenated name like Potter-Weasley or some other new variation. I will inform the Headmaster of your preferences. He will be introducing all the new married couples at the welcoming feast. I will see you there." McGonagall said as she hurried off her robes flying around her.

"That's an interesting choice of words." Hermione said to Ginny.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as they rejoined their husbands.

"Dumbledore is going to announce our marriage to the school during the feast." Ginny said.

"Yes but McGonagall didn't say He would introduce us. she said, 'all the new married couples'". Hermione countered.

"So you think there might be more than us?" Harry asked looking at the girl he considered a sister.

"I don't know." Hermione replied.

"Don't worry about it love, I just hope he doesn't talk too long I'm hungry." Ron said trying to change the mood of the conversation. He had assumed the role of distracter a few years ago. It had been Hermione who had first caught on that not all of Ron's mis-statements were un-intentional. An observation that she kept to herself.

Harry and Ginny were sitting across from Ron and Hermione waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin when Neville Longbottom sat down near Ginny and asked, "Ginny can you help me keep this space open between us? It is important."

Puzzled Ginny responded, "Of course Neville." Before turning her attention to the arrival parade of new students. Was I ever that small? Was the thought on more than one mind at the Gryffindor table as they watched the sorting commence.

Once the sorting was finished Professor Dumbledore stood and made his standard announcements ending with the Dark forest was out of bounds Then he looked down at the group of them before saying, "These are unusual times and we have two historic announcements. First there will be no Quidditch games this year due to the current situation. There was discussion among the heads of house and we all agreed that there should be some type of competition between the houses. We have therefore decided that their will be inter-house dueling. This will serve to increase the skill level of our students in an area that may prove useful and it will provide a competitive outlet. The house teams will consist of 7 individuals all of whom are to be in their six and seventh years. There will also be a junior team that will consist of fourth and fifth years there will be inter-house competition for these teams also. It has not been decided if the junior teams will be awarded house points. The second announcement gives me great joy. Earlier this evening I was present at a resorting ceremony. Two of your classmates asked to be resorted due to extraordinary circumstances and after consulting with the Sorting Hat I agreed. As a result the former Luna Lovegood has been resorted into Gryffindor." The Gryffindor table applauded as Luna got up from her place at the Ravenclaw table and took the seat Neville and Ginny had been holding open.

"Did he say former?" Ron asked leaning over to Hermione who nodded.

"I noticed some of you caught my reference to the former Luna Lovegood. That is a correct statement. As of two weeks ago she is now Mrs. Luna Longbottom." With that statement most of the student body erupted in noise. Dumbledore waited for the commotion to die down then called for quiet. "As I said previously these are unusual times, Since our last welcoming feast there have been additional weddings. Miss Hermione Granger has married Ron Weasley and is now Mrs. Ronald Weasley the former Miss Ginny Weasley has married Harry Potter and is now Mrs. Harry Potter. In Hufflepuff , Susan Bones is now Mrs. Ernie Macmillan. Finally the former Cho Chang wishes it know that she was married to Roger Davies during the Holiday break last year and it is with regret that I add they will not be attending Hogwarts this year. Mr. Macmillan has taken a position in his family's business and they are expecting their first child any day now. I hope I speak for all the staff and students when I say good life to our married students. And with that let the feast begin."

"Neville when did you, I can't believe you, Now that must have been a sight." The three closest Gryffindors said to Neville together.

"So when did he ask you?" Ginny asked speaking into Luna's ear.

"Right after your weddings. I couldn't believe he'd asked me. Your wedding had me thinking along the same lines but I thought when it came down to it I would have to ask him but there is a Gryffindor lion inside Neville that reared his head that day." Luna said beaming at Neville.

"Dumbledore said two students got sorted but he only mentioned you. Do you know who the other one was?" Hermione asked Luna as she was watching Neville being congratulated by every Gryffindor male.

"Neville, we told the sorting hat we had to be in the same house. The hat asked if we were both willing to be resorted and Neville said of course even if we end up in Slytherin being together is the most important thing." Luna said

"I can't believe Neville did it!" Ron said to Harry.

"He's got a lot of unseen strength Ron. Luna is good for him." Harry said smiling.

"That's three married couples in Gryffindor. I hope we are not still in the dorms." Ron said with a smile only to chuckle as Hermione hit him with a playful elbow.

"No Quidditch this year though. I'm sorry Ron I know you and Harry were looking forward to your final season." Hermione said looking at her two friends.

"Hey what about me this was to be my second year as Chaser. Now what will I do." Ginny said disgusted with the cancellation.

"I've had some discussions with Professor Dumbledore about the dueling club being expanded beyond what it was last year. But this is a surprise. I probably will not be able to compete being an assistant DA instructor. So when the rest of you decide on a team leave me off and it would be best to leave me out of the discussions too. At least until I talk it over with Professor Dumbledore." Harry said as the others nodded each mentally deciding on the seven Gryffindors they wanted on the house team.

When the feast broke up Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, as perfects, took charge of the first year Gryffindors and were starting out of the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall waved them over. "After you have the first years situated meet me and the other married Gryffindors in my office," She said.

It took about an hour before all six of them were assembled and waiting for Professor McGonagall, "It doesn't matter now Ron." Hermione was saying when McGonagall entered.

"Still at it I see." McGonagall said with a smile looking at Hermione.

"Yes Professor."

"The reason I've asked all of you here concerns the sleeping arrangements. I assume each couple would like separate rooms." Seeing everyone nodding she continued, "Would you object to sharing a common area." Six heads were shaking no back. "Good if you will follow me," McGonagall finished leading the way to the Gryffindor common room. There a new doorway appeared just to the left of the stairs leading up to their former dorm rooms. McGonagall lead them through this door into a passageway that opened up into a large common area with it's own fireplace and areas for studying and relaxing. "The doorway will only allow the six of you and Hogwarts staff through so you will need to meet your fellow Gryffindors in their common room. You will note there are three rooms off this common area. Those are your bedrooms each with its own bathroom, both areas have permanent silencing spells cast on them. Now you will be expected to take most of your meals in the Great Hall and as two of you are perfects you are expected to be in the common room frequently for interaction with the other Gryffindors. Other items we will discuss as they arise. You have chosen the adult path I expect to see six adults living here. Now are there any questions?"

A puzzled Harry spoke up, "Professor you said two perfects. I thought there were three?"

"There were three, but Mrs. Weasley became head girl so technically she is not a perfect."

"Hermione you didn't tell us!" Ginny said rounding on her friend.

"I thought they might take it away when they realized I was married."

"Hermione you were married here! They knew it when they sent you the letter. They did send the letter?" Harry exclaimed.

"Got it with all the others she just wanted it kept quiet and I did." Ron said smiling at his wife as McGonagall left the room.

"I'm tired let's find which of these three rooms is ours and go to bed." Luna said putting her arm through Neville's.

"That's a good idea tomorrow will come early." Ginny said starting towards another door.

The next morning Hermione was sitting with Ron in the common area waiting for the other two couples. Harry and Ginny were the first to join them followed by Luna and Neville. "Shall we go down to breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, which class do you have first?" Luna asked.

"Double potions with Slytherin." Harry Hermione, Ron, and Neville said together.

"How about you and Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Herbology." Luna replied.

"Oh well, I guess we can't have everything." Ron said leading the way.

"Now remember keep your cool today Snape is sure to try and get us going." Hermione said to the group as they walked down the hall to the lab in the dungeons.

"Miss Granger..." Snape called out for the third time getting no response. Hermione sat in her seat and glared at him. Her hand twitching at her wand. Snape stopped directly in front of her asking, "Miss Granger are you under a spell?" as the Slytherins laughed at their seats.

"I assume you are talking to me. Obviously you were sleeping at the welcoming feast My name is MRS. Weasley Professor."

"Oh yes now that you mention it I do recall something being said about you and some other Gryffindor's being married. When are the children due?"

"Ron, Harry." Hermione said under her breath cautioning them to remain calm then to Professor Snape she said, "Professor that question is beneath even you."

Whatever Snape had been expecting for a retort that clearly wasn't it. Thrown off stride by Hermione's reply Snape turned his attention to Neville saying, "Mr. Loony I hope marriage improves your potion mark..."

What ever the rest of his comment would have been was cut off when Neville called out, "Petrificus Totalus" with his wand trained on Snape. The class watched as Snape's arms locked to his side and his legs came together. After wobbling for a moment he fell backwards on to the classroom floor as Neville rose from his seat, walked over and looked down at Snape. "I know you can hear me Professor. You were being petty and childish. If I hear of you picking on my wife or any other Gryffindor for that matter. I will be forced to show you that I am the son of two Aurors and do know a thing or two about spells. When you are released I will be at Professor Dumbledore's office explaining why I stunned a professor," finishing his comment he left Snape on the floor exiting the classroom.

"Bit touchy," Pansy Parkinson said rising from her desk and heading for the door.

"What about Snape?" Millicent Bulstrode asked.

"You may want to be around when that spell is undone I do not. I'm going to the library and prepare for my next class." Pansy said heading out the door.

The class as a whole agreed. Harry waited around to be the last one out and just before ducking out the door he raised his wand saying, "Finite Incantatem" ending the spell on Snape. He quickly pulled the door shut and ran towards Dumbledore's office.

Ron and Hermione were at the front of the crowd when Harry arrived outside Dumbledore's office just as Neville emerged. Neville announced to the crowd, "For starters I've got detention for the weekend." The four of them went back to their common area where they met Luna and Ginny for a private talk before lunch. "Snape was hopping mad. Yelling at Dumbledore the whole time. Luckily when he started calling out "Miss Granger" I cast a recording spell on my wand. I got the whole thing. First thing I did at Dumbledore's office was play it back for him. He did not look happy and when Snape showed up and started to lose it Dumbledore escorted me from his office and went back to deal with Snape. I don't think I got the worst of it."

"Still detention for the whole weekend." Ron said.

"It's with Professor Sprout in the greenhouses." Neville said smiling.

"Still attacking a Professor..." Luna said looking at Neville.

"Snape was going to get it before the end of class from one of us. I thought Ron was going to blow when he asked Hermione when the kids were due." Harry said a smile playing across his face.

"Harry it wasn't my hand that twitched towards a wand." Ron said nodding towards Hermione.

"I should have. If it had been anyone else I would have lost it. As it is Neville was the perfect one to hex him. He never saw it coming." Hermione said.

"Neville old friend I think you just became the first member of the Gryffindor Dueling team." Ron said smiling at his friend.

"You think so?" Luna asked concern on her face.

Ron just looked at her for a moment then said, "If putting a Petrificus Totalus spell on Snape doesn't qualify him for the house team I don't know what the requirements would be."

"Speaking of that who do you think the team should be?" Neville asked looking at the rest of the group.

"I've got to get ready for my first years after lunch." Harry said excusing himself from the discussion. As he left he heard Ginny say, "Well, Hermione of course..." before he passed though the door into the common room.

That night at dinner Dumbledore waived Harry up to the head table and had a few words with him before Harry returned to his table. "What's up?" Ginny asked as her husband sat down.

"I've got a meeting right after dinner. Dumbledore said to expect a long one."

"Okay I'll be in our common room studying." Ginny said giving his hand a squeeze.

After dinner Harry found himself sitting with Dumbledore, Lupin and the various Heads of House. "What is he doing here?" had been Professor Snape's words upon seeing Harry seated at the table.

"He is here at my request. He started the students dueling during his fifth year, continued it during the Dark Arts classes with Professor Lupin in his sixth year and is obviously skilled in running these duels. Now what I would like to accomplish at this meeting is for the Heads of House to agree on a scoring format and establish some basic ground rules." Dumbledore said before sitting back and watching the proceedings.

Three hours later an exhausted Harry returned to the married Gryffindor common room.

"What was decided?" Ron asked when his best friend walked in.

"Can't tell you. Dumbledore's going to have announcements posted in every common room tonight after everyone's in bed."

"So can you tell us anything." Hermione asked.

"Yes Snape's an idiot. I guess you already know that. One thing I can say is I was right, I can't be on the Gryffindor team." Harry replied with a long face.

Shortly after Harry's return everyone pitched in to help him finish his night's homework then they broke up each couple going to their room. As she shut the door behind her Harry turned saying, "Now I can tell you."

"Tell me what?" Ginny asked slightly confused.

"About the meeting. I told Dumbledore that you were the one person I needed to tell and he agreed. The duels will be just like you expected but there will be two referees. Professor Lupin will be one."

"And you will be the other." Ginny finished for him.

"How did you know?"

"Harry Potter you are my husband. Trust me I know when you are withholding good news."

"Ginny I do love you. There is one catch. I can't referee any Gryffindor matches. All the other houses I can do. That's where the Snape's an idiot comment came from. He thought I'd mark Slytherin down in its matches against the other houses to improve Gryffindor's chances." Harry said.

"So what happened?"

"Dumbledore will review any disputed marks. I got the impression that there had better not be any of mine he will need to change."

"Harry I know you, you will award the points honestly and the Slytherins will appeal. Don't worry Dumbledore's got your back, as Hermione would say. Now are we going to talk all night?" Ginny said smiling at her husband as she headed for bed.

Saturday morning the three wives in Gryffindor were sitting around their married common room while their husbands worked to insure the dueling room was ready for the first inter-house dueling scheduled for that afternoon. "This is nice we can finally have our girl talk." Hermione said sipping her tea and looking at the other two.

"It is a shame Susan can't join us." Luna said.

"Yes we need to try and include her when we can, even if she is in Hufflepuff." Ginny agreed.

"Maybe McGonagall will make an exception or we can have the elves install a back door for her and Ernie to use to join us here, Or not." Hermione finished as Ginny looked at her funny for even suggesting that someone other than a Gryffindor join them here.

"The one I'd really like to talk to is Cho." Ginny said.

"I can't believe she and Roger got married in the middle of last year and no one knew. I don't think Neville could have kept his hands off me that long." Luna said.

"Luna!" Hermione said in mock surprise.

"Oh Hermione, Should I tell her what went on at the Burrow the summer when you and my brother finally got together?" Ginny asked.

"You wouldn't, on second thought yes you would. I'm sure Luna can imagine what you are talking about after all her and Neville went through the same thing I think." Hermione replied.

"Neville has such nice hands." Luna said a dreamy look on her face.

"Luna please focus, Now Ginny you aren't still concerned about Cho and Harry are you." Hermione asked trying to drag the conversation back on track.

"No, I just think she might have the answers to a few questions I have right now."

"Well maybe Luna and I can help." Hermione offered.

"I don't know." Ginny answered looking from one to the other.

"Come on Ginny I know that look, talk." Hermione said.

"Okay but you two must promise that this goes no further. You can't tell Ron or Neville. If they knew first Harry would kill me." After they promised Ginny continued, "Cho was pregnant the last half of the school year. I was thinking she might have some useful hints."

"You don't mean!" Hermione squealed.

"I'm not sure, I have a meeting early tomorrow morning with Madam Pomfrey to find out for sure. It might just be my body adjusting to being married," Ginny said.

"Ginny if it was that you would have had this problem earlier this summer. That is if Neville and I are any indication." Luna said smiling sweetly.

"Luna is right. Now when did the deed occur?" Hermione asked.

"I am not sure, but we did celebrate his birthday rather well." Ginny replied before hiding behind her teacup as she took a long sip.

"Yes the timing does work out. Ginny you weren't thinking that you might loose Harry were you?" Hermione asked immediately feeling bad as Ginny lost all the color in her face.

"That was rather insensitive." Luna said looking at Hermione.

"Ginny I'm so sorry." Hermione quickly replied placing her arm around Ginny pulling her into a hug.

"No you are right, I am so scared I will loose him. I know Tom's after him and Harry just won't back off or go into hiding no matter what. I guess I just wanted something from Harry that only he could give me. I had some crazy idea that even if Tom gets him I wanted to make sure it won't be the end of the Potters." Ginny sobbed into her best friends chest.

Hermione looked at Luna who set down her cup and came over to the two of them, together they held Ginny saying, "We will keep your secret and always be there for you."

Ron led Harry and Neville through the door and seeing the girls still in their dressing gowns said, "Guys it looks like the girls have been spending all morning talking about us."

"Wouldn't you like to know what was said Mr. Weasley." Hermione said teasing her husband.

"How dashing and charming we three are naturally." Ron replied.

"In your dreams Ron. You three are lucky we have such quirky tastes in men," Ginny said winking at Harry.

The first dueling meet was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. The opening rounds featured well matched pairing. The enchanted goblet that each team members names were dropped in prior to the contest reminded Harry a little too much of the Goblet of Fire but McGonagall had assured him that all was right. Colin Creevey had inherited the job of announcing and caught the next slip that popped out of the goblet. "Malfoy." As Draco took his place near the middle of the long elevated stage the second slip popped up. "Potter." Colin called out.

"What, I can't duel I'm a official," Harry said.

"Mrs. Potter." Colin said carefully. Ginny took her place opposite Draco and faced him.

"Now remember no attacks until the third bell." Professor Lupin cautioned before stepping off the stage.

At the first bell the two combatants brought their wands to the salute position holding the wand vertically in front of them. At the second bell they turned and marched to their positions as Ginny turned she waved her wand in front of her in a pattern that a few, Harry, Snape, and Lupin among them recognized as a simple shield charm.

"Clothes Disolvious." Draco called out leveling his wand at Ginny slightly before the third bell sounded. The spell bounced harmless off her shield vanishing when it hit the ceiling to the relief of the audience.

"Draco I see you are still trying to get the clothes off any girl you can." Ginny said smiling sweetly as Draco was finally realizing his spell had been blocked. "Expelliarmus." Ginny called out in a loud voice as she leveled her wand before Draco could regroup. The spell flashed across the gap between them catching Draco in the chest lifting him of the platform and driving him hard against the wall 12 meters behind him. Draco hit with a loud sick sounding thud and slid to the floor ending up looking like a discarded rag doll.

"Miss Weasley there was no need to try and kill him." Snape said rushing over to his limp body.

"It's Mrs. Potter and you heard my spell it was a simple knock down spell. Unfortunately for him I was a little annoyed. He did try to dissolve my clothes in case you didn't notice either spell. Had he succeeded I'm sure my husband would have do far worse to him than this." Ginny said glaring at Snape with her wand still out daring him to reply.

Madam Pomfrey had joined Snape at Malfoy's side and after a quick examination conjured a stretcher for Draco saying, "This ends today's contest. Once I have patched up Mr. Malfoy I will have a talk with Dumbledore about some additional precautions that will be needed before the next contest is held."

"She clearly started before the third bell and should be punished." Snape was saying to McGonagall as he watched Draco leave the room.

Professor McGonagall's back braced. The joke in the common room was that McGonagall would always protect her house but they weren't sure rather it was the members or house points that were more important to her. "I noticed Mr. Malfoy's spell came before the third bell," She said.

"I am sure you are mistaken. Draco's timing has always been impeccable." Snape rebutted.

"Professors, this is still under my control." Professor Lupin said joining the group. Once he had their attention he said, "Now my instructions were for no offensive spells to be cast before the third bell. Ginny's spell was defensive and allowed. Draco jumped the bell and should be punished. I feel he may have already had sufficient punishment however."

Spotting Harry standing just out of hearing range behind Lupin Snape raised his voice saying to Harry, "I bet you told her about that omission in the directions."

Hermione who had been talking with Harry prior to Professor Snape's interruption spoke up, "Actually I did. I noticed it during the earlier matches and made a point of it to Ginny."

"This is all going to be appealed to Professor Dumbledore." Snape announced adding as he headed for the door. "I have an injured student to attend to."

"Hermione that was brilliant picking up on that." Ron said relieved that his sister still had her clothes on.

"Yes I was wondering who would be the first to use that loophole." Professor Lupin said smiling.

"You did that on purpose?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I always did like to see who would catch the fine points of what wasn't said. Hermione you have the makings of a true marauder." Lupin said as he watched Hermione blush.

Meanwhile in the hospital ward Madam Pomfrey had just finished her ministrations on Draco, "Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy's body will mend overnight but he has taken a nasty crack to the head. Until I am sure he's well he will be spending his time in that bed."

"Has he awoken yet?"

"Not yet and when he does he will get a dose of dreamless sleep potion that will put him out for 12 hours to give his skull time to finish healing."

"Is that really necessary?" Snape asked.

"Professor you tend to your potions and let me tend to my patients."

"I did not mean to offend. I am just concerned for one of my students."

"As we all are. I have not treated a head injury like that since the last war. Anyway there is nothing more to be done until he wakes."

"In that case I will take my leave. I have a protest to lodge and steps must be taken to insure Mrs. Potter is punished."

Once at Dumbledore's office Snape started right in, "Professor Dumbledore, I really must protest Remus' ruling. Mrs. Potter clearly started before the third bell."

"I am sorry Severus but having heard testimony from both Professors Lupin and McGonagall as well as several other staff members that were present. I am letting the ruling stand. Now in the course of hearing what transpired I was also informed that you once again used one of our married students maiden names."

"I admit in a moment of concern for one of my own house I did momentarily forget that she was married."

"Do try to avoid that Severus, it makes them mad. They think you are doing it intentionally."

"Yes, sorry." Snape's eyes and posture countering his words.

"Remus has suggested that we set up a fully cushioned area for dueling to avoid this in the future. What are your thoughts on this." Dumbledore asked

"In hind sight that would be a good idea. Perhaps restricting the spells should also be considered," Snape said.

"I am in favor of allowing shield charms. We found them very useful the last time we were dealing with Voldemort. Using the procedure that currently stands would encourage more students to learn them particularly after such an effective demonstration by Mrs. Potter. But I would also like to encourage creativity. If we restrict them to ten spells, they will only master those ten spells. In the real world that would be dangerous." Dumbledore replied.

"We could specify a basic spell list to set the tone of what was allowed then if they want to use another spell it must be cleared through their head of house who will contact me and together we will insure the spell can be safely done before allowing the student to use it." Professor Lupin suggested.

"An excellent suggestion. What do the rest of you think?" Dumbledore asked the group that now included all four heads of house with the arrivals of Professors Sprout and Flitwick.

After a discussion it was decided that Professor Lupin's suggestion would work if they added the fact that any shield charms or additional spells had to go through the head of house prior to use.

"Just to make it official I plan to tell Mrs. Potter that her shield charm is allowed." Professor McGonagall said to the group. Receiving agreement from each member of the group. Professor Snape's agreement coming reluctantly.

The next morning Madam Pomfrey was awakened just as dawn was breaking by the telltale beside her bed signaling that the ward around the school's hospital wing had been breached. Pomfrey rose and immediately entered the wing to find a person standing over her lone patient with a wand out. Reacting quickly she raised her own wand muttering, "Stupefy," freezing the intruder. Approaching the intruder she was able to identify the person as Pansy Parkinson, a seventh year Slytherin. Pansy had Malfoy's left arm in her off hand and her wand hand was raised in preparation for casting a spell.

"Madam Pomfrey is everything all right?" Professor Dumbledore called out as he entered the Hospital wing having been summoned when she did not quickly cancel the alarm.

"I am fine professor, but it appears that I interrupted something in progress," she said still trying to determine what Pansy was attempting to do.

"Most unusual," Dumbledore replied as he walked over to where Malfoy lay.

"What should we do?"

"I must admit that I am very curious as to what her intentions were." He added as he looked carefully at the arrangement of the two individuals. "Poppy what would you say she had in mind?"

"It looks like she was planning to cast a spell on his arm. Possibly to remove the bone?"

"I don't think so. She and Malfoy were dates for the Goblet of Fire ball and I have seen them together on many occasions since. It is far more likely that she was attempting to help him in some way."

Madam Pomfrey looked at the two then drew her wand and after muttering an incantation under her breath slowly passed the wand over Malfoy's arm which glowed in one distinct area. Moving over to his other arm she accidentally passed the wand over his face which also glowed in various places.

"Glamour charms?" Dumbledore asked as she worked.

"Most likely. I have never seen acne on Draco so it seems reasonable. I am curious about his arm though. It is not like him to cover a bruise."

"Agreed. If I may," he said removing his wand and with a nod of assent from Madam Pomfrey Dumbledore cast a special revealing spell that was only know to members of the order on Draco's arm.

Pomfrey's sharp intake of breath coincided with Dumbledore's head drop, "I was afraid I would find that." He said looking at the revealed dark mark on Draco's arm.

"But what was she doing?" Pomfrey asked turning her attention to Dumbledore.

"I fear she has one also. She no doubt inquired about Mr. Malfoy and was informed of his unconscious condition. Knowing the charm would wear off shortly and he would be exposed, she came here to recast the charm allowing Draco to keep his secrets." Dumbledore said looking at Pomfrey as he spoke.

"Petrificus Totalus," Draco called out from his bed holding Pansy's wand. Turning to Pansy he muttered, "Finite Incantatem," ending Pomfrey's full body bind spell.

Regaining control of her body she looked over to see Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore lying rigid on the floor.

"They saw my dark mark." Draco said by way of explanation.

"Oh, so what do we do now?"

Draco knew the way to get in trouble with his father, not to mention Voldemort, was to show uncertainty now. "I learned some memory charms from my father. Give me a moment to get up and I will cast them on Dumbledore and Pomfrey. We can then return to the Slytherin rooms with no one being the wiser. All though I might need to punish you for getting caught."

His last statement brought a smile to Pansy's face. Being punished by Draco was one of her favorite diversions since joining the dark lords service. Pansy did her best to help him out of bed. In spite of all his bravo Draco was still unsteady on his feet and had to lean on her as he made his way around his hospital bed.

Ginny Potter woke up early and was carefully heading towards her appointment with Madam Pomfrey when she noticed the doors to the hospital wing were already open. Her danger senses on high alert she peered around the corner to see Draco leaning on Pansy while both of them are looking down at a frozen Dumbledore. Draco slowly raised his wand until it pointed at Dumbledore, "Obli..." was as far as he got before.

"Expelliarmus!" Ginny called out in a clear voice her wand leveled at Draco. Draco's wand flew out of his hand and together with Pansy he fell unconscious to the hospital floor.

"Finite Incantatem." Ginny called out leveling her wand at Dumbledore who quickly regained his feet.

"Mrs. Potter what a pleasant sight." Dumbledore said before turning his attention to Draco. "What did you hit him with?"

"The Expelliarmus sir." Ginny said looking at Draco and Pansy as she entered the room.

"Nothing else?"

"No sir."

"Interesting." Dumbledore replied noting that spell normally had to be cast by three or more Aurors together to cause Unconsciousness in the subject. Ginny had caused it by herself. Looking down he could see Madam Pomfrey starting to stir. Evidently the spell Ginny had cast on him had enough power to work on Pomfrey also. He suddenly realized that there was no reason for Ginny to have come to the hospital wing at this hour other than to talk with the school nurse about something personal. "I want you to know I appreciate you arriving at the time you did. I suspect however that the reason for your visit was not to save Madam Pomfrey and I from Mr. Malfoy," He added.

"No sir but that can wait until another day."

Dumbledore looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "That, in itself, is good to hear. If you don't mind would you help me with these two." Dumbledore said motioning to Draco and Pansy lying on the floor.

"Careful Draco is still suffering the effects of hitting that wall." Pomfrey said as she watched Ginny levitate both of them up and on to beds. Once they were there Dumbledore cast several binding spells securing their arms and legs to the beds.

"What caused them to attack you?" Ginny asked after Dumbledore finished securing them.

"Take a look at Draco's left arm that should be quite informative." He said.

Ginny walked carefully over to Draco's bed her wand in front of her. "Oh no."

"Yes, we haven't check Miss Parkinson's arm yet. Draco hid his with a special glamour charm. We only caught it because Miss Parkinson tried to refresh the charm and got caught."

"So are you going to expel Draco?"

"It would be the prudent thing to do." Dumbledore replied as he cast the same spell on Pansy's arm that he had on Draco's with the same result.

"Her too?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I am afraid so." Dumbledore said his voice resonating with sadness.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked from the doorway.

"Ah Deputy Headmistress, What perfect timing. Would you be kind enough to confirm what is now visible on those two student's arms." Dumbledore said motioning to where Draco and Pansy were secured to their hospital beds.

"Certainty Professor." She replied hurrying over to look. "Oh my. And Miss Parkinson too. I take it we will be expelling them."

"On what grounds Deputy Headmistress?" Dumbledore asked.

Professor McGonagall now knew why Dumbledore was addressing her as Deputy Headmistress. She had to recommend a course of action with regards to Malfoy and Parkinson. The fact they were death eaters was sufficient in her mind to expel them but after the last time with Voldemort large numbers of people with the dark mark on their arms were released without punishment. Malfoy did attack Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey but depending on how tightly you defined attack any number of students currently at Hogwarts had cast spells or hexes on teachers, even if you disregard Umbridge who McGonagall didn't consider a teacher at all. The students did however receive detentions and she could think of a few detentions that might just cause the two in question to leave Hogwarts on their own. "I hate to say it Professor but I don't see any grounds for expulsion. I do however see some rather extensive detentions in their future." McGonagall said.

"Quite right. I see it the same way." Dumbledore replied.

"You two mean to stand there and tell me those two death eaters are going to stay at Hogwarts!" Ginny erupted.

"Yes Mrs. Potter that is exactly what we mean. They will be given quite severe detentions and watched closely, but they can stay if they chose." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Mrs. Potter if you will follow me I believe I have a few moments before I'm needed here. Perhaps you and I can deal with your original reason for coming here." Madam Pomfrey interjected before Ginny could say something she would later regret.

"Very well." Ginny said glaring at the two Professors before following Madam Pomfrey in to her private office.

"She is high spirited." McGonagall said.

"Just what Harry needs in his life." Dumbledore replied nodding in agreement.

Ginny returned to their room catching Harry just as he was emerging from his morning's shower. "Harry I need to tell you something." She said as he entered their bedroom with his bathrobe wrapped around him.

Harry looked at Ginny as she sat down on the edge of the bed. He sat on the arm of one of the two overstuffed chairs that faced the fireplace and waited.

"I made a stupid mistake." Ginny said looking at the floor.

"That is okay, everyone makes mistakes Ginny don't worry about it."

"Remember your birthday party and the rest of the evening?"

"Yes, It was fantastic, "the rest of the evening" part was the best part." Harry said remembering just how they had spent that time.

"I was so busy that day I forgot something."

"Don't worry about it, I told you that day was fantastic. Whatever you forgot it's not a problem now anyway it's too late to worry about it."

"Harry, you're right about it being too late. And it's two problems now." Ginny said looking up into his eyes willing him to understand her.

"Two problems?" Harry asked totally confused.

"Yes Harry two problems, Twins."

"What did Fred and George do now?"

"No Harry I am pregnant. We are having twins!" Ginny replied watching his face closely.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Harry said softly looking at Ginny who nodded. Harry close the gap between him and Ginny instantaneously picking her up off the bed and swinging her around the room while shouting, "We're having twins, We're having twins."

When he calmed down enough that Ginny was able to talk she asked, "Harry you are not mad? I know we told Mum and Dad we were going to wait until after I graduated."

"Mad I'm ecstatic. We both wanted to have our own Quidditch team. We just started a little ahead of schedule. Now your mum might be a little upset but hey we are having twins!" Harry said starting dancing Ginny around the room again.

When he wound down for the second time Ginny just wrapped her arms around him and held him tight enjoying the feel of him in her arms as he enjoyed the feel of her in his. They stayed that way until a knock on their door caused them to release each other. Harry walked over and opened the door to see Ron and Hermione standing there.

"We were just headed down to breakfast and were wondering if you wanted to join us? Luna and Neville are sleeping in," Ron asked.

"Come on in and sit down I've got something to tell you but it's got to stay between us," Ginny said from behind Harry. Causing him to panic. He didn't wan to face an angry Ron just yet. She then proceeded to tell them about arriving at the hospital wing that morning telling them all she didn't tell Harry and leaving out the part she did.

"Who is surprised that Draco is a death eater like his father. I can't believe that slimy git tried to hex Dumbledore though." Ron said.

Hermione looked at Ginny and caught a pleading look for her to be quiet about the reason for her visit. Hermione nodded slightly then said, "We'll keep this between us until Dumbledore makes an announcement."

Arriving at the Great Hall they didn't have time to take their seats at the Gryffindor table before Dumbledore motioned them to the head table. "Mr. & Mrs. Potter I expect to see you in my office after breakfast. I leave it to you to decide rather Mr. and Mrs. Weasley should also attend," He said once they were across from him.

"Who else knows?" Harry asked.

"Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and myself. Who have you told?"

"The Weasleys know some of it and should attend the meeting I suspect your office will be a secure place to tell them the rest." Harry replied.

"Smart thinking Mr. Potter until then enjoy your breakfast." Dumbledore said dismissing them.

"What rest..." Ron started to ask stopping when Hermione gave his hand a none to gentle squeeze.

After breakfast everyone quietly gathered in Dumbledore's office. "Professor Dumbledore the Weasleys know of the attack this morning but that is all." Harry said looking at Ron and Hermione as he spoke.

"That incident is the main purpose of this meeting. It has been decided not to expel the two parties but they will have detention every night for the next two weeks for attacking Madam Pomfrey and myself. I have asked Professor Lupin to supervise their detention. Being the Dark Arts Professor he should be able to make their detentions as unpleasant as possible."

"Won't Professor Snape complain? He normally supervises the detentions of the Slytherins." Hermione asked.

"Professor Snape conveniently started a sabbatical last night. Professor Lupin is filling in for him as Head of Slytherin house and we have a new potions instructor arriving momentarily."

The discussion was interrupted a few minutes later when Dumbledore looked towards his door saying, "Here comes our new potions Professor now."

The door opened and Molly Weasley walked in saying when she saw the group, "Oh excuse me Professor Dumbledore I didn't know you were having a meeting."

"You are not interrupting Mrs. Weasley I was discussing recent events with everyone until your arrival." Dumbledore said.

"What is my mother doing here?" Ginny asked in a quiet cold voice her eyes burning holes through Dumbledore.

"Mrs. Weasley consented to being the new potions Professor yesterday." Dumbledore replied.

"Mum's the new potions Professor?" Ron stammered out.

"Where did you think Fred and George got their abilities from?" Dumbledore asked looking at the four amazed students.

"When Dumbledore asked I couldn't refuse him. It has been a while since I brewed some of the more exotic stuff but after I looked over what everyone was brewing for the next month I felt comfortable agreeing to teach. You all are looking well. Especially you Ginny I like the nice health glow you have." Molly said looking over the younger members of her family.

Ginny turned red at her mother's comment and Harry's eyes widened in fear at the thought of telling his mother-in-law the reason for the glow.

"Now if no one has anything else to add?" Dumbledore asked pointedly looking at Ginny who shook her head very slightly. "Then I will show Professor Weasley the Potions classroom and insure she is settled in." He added rising to signal the end of the meeting.

Back in their bedroom Harry looked at Ginny smiling as he said, "Your mother likes the healthy glow you have."

"What do you think she will do to us when she finds out the reason for my health glow?"

" As soon as she finds out I'm dead, but she can't kill you, you are carrying her grandchildren." Harry replied only half joking.

"No way am I going to let her kill you. I am not raising these twins by myself." Ginny said her hand unconsciously going to caress her belly.

"Seriously Ginny we've got to decide who we are going to tell and when. Tom is very active right now and we are going to have to take that into consideration." Harry said having adopted Ginny's habit of calling Lord Voldemort by his given name.

"Harry we are safe at Hogwarts." Ginny said smiling at her husband sitting beside her wishing she could ease his mind.

"I know." Harry replied looking at Ginny as she sat in one of the overstuffed chairs looking into the fire that the elves had started while they were away her hands still caressing her belly Harry realized for the first time it wasn't Harry and Ginny anymore it had become Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter and Family and he could and would kill to protect his family. At the time He and Ginny were married in a joint ceremony with Hermione and Ron he thought of it formalizing the change from the threesome that Ron, Hermione, and he had been since their first year at Hogwarts to a foursome that now included Ginny. He understood now he was wrong that day. They had become two families that were very closely tied. Two families that would help each other through thick and thin but still are, in the end, two distinct families.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a body pressing down on his. "We were feeling lonely." Ginny said sitting crossways on his lap her feet over the arm of the chair her head against Harry's chest.

"We?"

"Yes, me and the little ones." Ginny said taking Harry's hand and placing it on her belly.

"I don't feel anything." Harry said ashamed at his inability to detect his kids.

"Neither do I right now, but in a few months time we should be feeling healthy kicks according to Madam Pomfrey." Ginny said tilting her head up so Harry could kiss her.

They sat in front of the fire ignoring the knocks at the door from their friends until it was past time for lunch. "I suppose we should go eat." Ginny said.

"I've got a better idea." Harry said then called out to the air "Dobby!"

With a pop Dobby appeared beside the chair saying, "Harry Potter called Dobby?"

"Yes Dobby could you please bring Ginny and I something for lunch? We would like to avoid the great hall for today." Harry asked.

"Of course. Dobby will be right back. Dobby is pleased to be able to serve Harry and his Weasy," Dobby said disappearing.

"Harry you should employ Dobby. You are the only one he really wants to serve." Ginny said teasing.

"No he is happy working for Dumbledore." Harry said smiling at Ginny his hand still resting on her belly.

Monday morning as Harry and Ginny left the sanctuary of their room holding hands Ron said, "Finally the missing couple emerges."

"We just needed some family time Ron." Harry said quietly.

"Yea, time to..." Ron started only to be stopped by triplet looks from Ginny, Luna, and Hermione. "Okay I get the hint." Ron added.

"Grow up Ron." Ginny added as she headed to breakfast in the Great Hall.

Luckily for Ginny her last class of the day was potions. She watched everyone else leave then approached her mother, "If you stayed behind to talk about the points your inattention in class cost Gryffindor save your breath." Mrs. Weasley said glaring at her daughter.

"No Mum it's not about that, at least not about the house points, can we go to your office for a moment before we head up to the meeting in Dumbledore's office." She said referring to the meeting Harry had arranged with Dumbledore at breakfast.

Mrs. Weasley lead the way then watched her daughter shut and seal the door behind them.

"What's so urgent it couldn't wait until the meeting." Molly asked.

Ginny looked at her mum then at the floor. It wasn't this hard telling Harry. Best be direct. Ginny thought before saying, "Mum you are going to be a grandmother again."

"I thought you were glowing a touch too much. When are you due?"

"End of April." Ginny said biting her lip while watching her mother nod.

"I'm not pleased. You and Harry assured us you would complete your schooling." Her mother replied.

"I know mum. I didn't plan it. I just forgot to cast the spell on Harry's birthday."

"Does Harry know?"

"Yes and he is thrilled. We are having twins." She added smiling for the first time since the start of class.

"Twins for your first. At least you will be 17 by the time they are due. Your father will be visiting next weekend. You can tell him then. Does Ron know?" Molly asked.

"I don't think so, but with Hermione and Him you never know what they know." Ginny said.

"I take it this meeting is to discuss your pregnancy."

"Yes mum."

"Well unseal us we have a meeting to attend." Molly said disappointment evident in her voice.

Ginny and her mother were the last two to arrive at Dumbledore's office. "Mr. Potter would you care to explain to the rest why we are all here." Dumbledore said once everyone was seated.

"Yes, The short version is Ginny and I are expecting twins." Harry said causing gasps from Hermione, Ron, and Neville. Luna just sat and smiled at Ginny.

"Bloody hell, Harry I thought we had all agreed no kids until after Tom's defeat." Ron said looking daggers at Harry.

"The best laid plans often go astray Ron." Harry replied.

"Are you okay with this Ginny," Ron asked looking at his baby sister.

"Okay? Ron I'm thrilled. This is something every girl thinks about. I have got the best husband I could ever want. Of course I'm a mite nervous too but with everyone's support I think it will turn out all right.

I mean think Ron Mum went through this six times. Who better to answer any questions I have." Ginny replied.

"Right then." Ron said looking at Ginny and with a nod sealed an unspoken agreement with his sister.

"What do the two of you need from us?" Dumbledore asked.

After exchanging glances with Ginny Harry started, "What we would like is your help in forming a plan. We need answers to questions like; does Ginny need to hid her condition, how do we deal with the upcoming school holiday, does Ginny need to leave Hogwarts even. I am sure there are others we haven't thought of that you will. Ginny and I decided to ask our friends and family to help us make sure we consider all the things we need to."

"I am pleased to hear you ask for help. It is obvious you have matured." Dumbledore replied before continuing, "I suggest this news is kept among us until Harry and Ginny choose a course of action. One question I can answer now. Ginny does not have to leave Hogwarts."

"That is what we expected but it is still good news." Ginny said.

"Yes it is. Let us all sleep on this and meet again tomorrow after dinner. At that time we can share what we know, what we think, and what we hope." Dumbledore said before rising to signal the end of the meeting.

At a slight hand gesture from him Ron and Hermione lagged behind until it was just them and Dumbledore in the office. "I need you two to give this your best effort. I am authorizing four turns if you need them."

"We understand Professor." Hermione said while Ron nodded his agreement.

"There you two are." Mrs. Weasley said when they rejoined the group outside Dumbledore's office.

"You know Hermione. She tried to borrow one of Dumbledore's special books." Ron said earning a look from Hermione that promised retaliation later.

"What are you six going to do now?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I don't know about the others but Ginny and I were planning on getting our class work out of the way then having some time to discuss this prior to bed." Harry said.

"I think we will do the same." Neville added after a confirming glance at Luna.

Luna then gave Ginny a big hug and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Neville and I are on your side. What ever you want that's what's going to happen."

"Thanks I appreciate that." Ginny replied before leaving hand in hand with Harry.

The next morning Dumbledore was just getting ready to leave when a bell rang at his desk. He opened a draw removing the mirror concealed within. Looking at it he saw two faces looking back at him one saying "Professor we have our report."

Nodding Dumbledore replied, "Go on."

The three Gryffindor couples gathered in their common room as usual prior to breakfast. When Ron and Hermione completed the group Harry said, "Let's not say anything until the meeting tonight. Ginny and I would like a normal day today, agreed?"

"Agreed."

The talk of breakfast was of potions without Snape, Slytherin house loosing points in every potions class, and Ginny getting points docked by her own mother. "Well it was almost a normal breakfast." Harry said to Ginny before they split up for their separate classes.


	10. Chapter 9

This does get redundant but it's better than talking to lawyers. The individuals are creations of JKR who deserves any income resulting from their use.

Harry looked at Dumbledore as Ginny finished her argument for what they considered a reasonable request. They'd spent their entire time since the start of the school year within the confines of Hogwarts. With Valentine's Day fast approaching all they were asking for was his approval for a two-hour trip into Hogsmeade. "Professor it is going to be our first major anniversary. One year ago we got engaged and I would like to do a little shopping if I could." Ginny said.

"I will consider it and let you know tomorrow. As you are aware there are many things that must be considered to insure not only your safety, but that of your fellow students." Dumbledore said as he rose from his seat and escorted the two to his door.

"Thanks for seeing us Professor." Ginny said as they left.

Once they were out of the office Ginny looked at Harry asking, "What do you think our chances are?"

"Pretty good, he didn't say no right off and your point about us being out of Hogwarts without any protection at all in a few months was a bit of genius."

"I hope you are right. If Mum finds out we are never going to get out." Ginny said before growing silent as they entered the more populated areas of the school.

Unknown to Ginny the third person Dumbledore contacted was Professor Molly Weasley to inform her of what was being studied.

As they entered for breakfast Thursday morning before the Hogsmeade weekend Dumbledore called Harry and Ginny to the head table. "You made some very persuasive arguments. I will allow you two hours this Saturday for your trip into Hogsmeade. To avoid attracting any extra attention there will be no additional Aurors assigned. Your only protection will be secrecy. If there are any leaks of this information you will not be allowed to go." Dumbledore informed them as her mother glared from her seat at the head table.

"Thanks professor." Harry said taking Ginny's hand before they returned to the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

At the Slytherin table Draco and Pansy returned something to the inner pockets of their robes. "Fancy a walk Pansy?" Draco asked as they finished breakfast.

"Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea." She replied taking his hand then his arm as they left the great hall for a walk around the grounds. Something they'd take to doing since being caught with the dark mark on their arms. Ron and Harry had used the Marauder's map to follow their jaunts watching to insure they didn't meet anyone that wasn't a student. Unknown to them Dumbledore had created an automated version of that same map that would alarm him if anyone other than a teacher or student appeared on the grounds.

"So you've got the okay to go." Ron asked once the married Gryffindor's were in their own common room with silencing spells cast. He and Hermione had used the secret passage from their bedroom to the Order's rooms extensively beginning the night Ginny had informed Hermione that she and Harry were thinking about a Hogsmeade trip. It had taken them a lot of soul searching before recommending denial of Harry and Ginny's request but in the end the felt it was too risky obviously someone had over ruled them.

"Yes, but only for two hours. It will take planing to insure we get everything done in that time." Ginny replied.

"So we plan. We've got two days before your Hogsmeade trip I'm sure the rest of us can take a few minutes to run errands for both of you. That will allow you and Harry to concentrate on those things that really need your personal touch." Hermione suggested doing what she could to minimize their risk.

"Of course Ginny, you know Neville and I are willing to run errands for you and Harry." Luna added.

"Thanks all of you. I think Ginny and I can figure out tonight what we need to get done now that the trip is a reality. Tomorrow we can get together and you four can split up the errands we won't be able to get to." Harry said pleased that his friends were so willing to put aside their needs during one of the few trips to Hogsmeade to help them out.

Saturday was clear, unusually warm, with bright sun. Harry and Ginny dressed as if they were staying at Hogwarts when they went down for breakfast. After which they quickly ran up to their room switching into their regular clothes for the trip. After another conversation with Dumbledore Friday they decided to go early in the morning that way they'd be back before most of the school left for their day. Unfortunately the beautiful weather caused an early crowd to be walking the path to Hogsmeade. Their fellow Gryffindor's traveled in a pack hiding Ginny and Harry in their middle until the gate where everyone broke off to do their shopping. For the first hour Ginny and Harry shopped together. Then they stopped at the Three Broomsticks for a quick butter beer where they met up with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna as planned and the girls went off on their own, heading directly to Gladrags Wizardwear's. "Ginny you are 5 months pregnant. I'm sure you don't need the help of anything in here." Hermione said as they entered the selected witches wear section.

"Hermione, I've six and a half months pregnant for your information, and while I agree I don't need the "Help" of any of these garments. I was hoping to find something to cause Harry's eyes to widen for a moment or two. I want to still be sexy for him and it is hard when you are starting to look like this." Ginny said gesturing at herself.

"Ginny, I've heard some guys think a pregnant girl is sexy." Luna said.

"Harry claims to be one of those but I'm not taking any chances. I want something pretty and flirty." Ginny said smiling at her friends as they rummaged through the racks.

Harry meanwhile was with Ron and Neville buying Ginny a ring. "I thought all this ended once we bought them wedding rings." Ron said looking over the display case full of rings.

"Ron the diamond ring starts it all. You've got to do more than tell her you love her. It's the little gifts now and then to celebrate life's special moments that let her know you still think she's special." Neville said causing Ron to look at Harry with raised eyebrows.

"He's right Ron. You'd better get with it or Hermione's going to be yelling at you over something and you will be wondering what's going on. Wait, that has been going on since you two met." Harry said chuckling at his own joke.

"Funny Harry, really funny." Ron said before returning his attention to the rings, only to be distracted by a scream from outside the store.

"What the?" Ron started to ask only to be interrupted by Neville calling out, "Death eaters!" as he looked out the window.

Ron and Harry responded as one drawing their wands and running of the shop with Neville right behind them. Harry made a quick decision saying, "Ron and I will head towards Hogwarts' gate. We've got to secure it and insure the Death Eaters don't get into Hogwarts. Neville go find the girls and meet us there."

Neville obeyed Harry's orders without question. Luckily Luna had given him a hint or two about where she expected the girls to head. He was running down the main street when he saw Luna approaching with two individuals in tow their identities obscured by their raised cloaks. "Harry and Ron have gone to secure the gate to Hogwarts." Neville said taking the free hand that emerged from one of the cloaks helping Luna guide them toward the gate. They managed to dodge a pack of death eaters just outside The Three Broomsticks who were laying in wait for the customers as they ran out to see what the commotion was. Luckily the first couple of customers had the good sense to look first and avoided the trap deciding instead to exit through other doors.

Harry and Ron had taken up positions shoulder to shoulder just outside the Hogwarts gate and were stunning any death eater who showed their head while students streamed past them returning to school. The only ones stopping to help were fellow students who had been members of Dumbledore's army. When Harry had a chance he was sending them back to form a second line of defense just inside the gate. "Hey Harry everyone's here." Neville called out as he approached wanting to insure the two covered individuals didn't get stunned accidentally. Ginny hearing Neville call Harry's name threw off her cloak, raised her wand and stepping beside Her husband she asked, "Is this where the Potters are making their stand?"

"Ginny get inside Hogwarts where you will be safe!" Harry said firmly before throwing a stunning spell at a death eater who appeared around a corner.

"I told you I am not raising these twins by myself. If this is were you stand, this is where I stand." Ginny replied in a firm voice that meant business before casting a Reductor curse at the building a group of death eaters where hiding behind. Hermione who had joined Ron saw her move and followed Ginny's spell with one of her own that stunned the death eaters once Ginny's spell had blasted open their hiding place.

"I've been trying for the last few minutes to get at those guys and my sister just blows the building out of the way. Harry keep her safe but she is handy to have around." Ron said while Luna stunned a death eater who was rapidly gaining on a student heading their way.

"Thanks." Orla called out to Luna as he ran behind the six of them.

As the battle progressed fewer and few students were running their way but the Death eaters kept coming. Suddenly Harry could clearly hear Lucius Malfoy's voice through the white noise of battle as he started to cast the killing curse "Avada Ked..." was all he heard before both He and Ginny were hit with Petrificus Totalus spells from the back.

Hermione was the first to recognize this new attack, as she spun to confront it she watched the green beam of the killing curse pass over a falling Harry Potter before striking a gloating Draco Malfoy as he stood beside Pansy Parkinson, killing him instantly. Hermione quickly cast a full body bind on Draco's companion before she did more damage.

"That was your last mistake Malfoy. I said Harry Potter was mine!" they heard someone call out before a green light flashed totally on the death eater's side.

"They're killing each other now." Ron called out happily while Hermione cast Finite Incantatum on Harry and Ginny who both quickly returned to the defense of Hogwarts. Lucius' murder spurred the remaining Death eaters on to greater efforts they began attacking in larger groups. Ginny timed her Stupefying charms correctly on several occasions knocking groups of ten or more death eaters unconscious forcing their companions on either side to spend precious time reviving them individually. Harry saw what Ginny was doing and tried the same tactics but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stun over five death eaters at a time.

"Harry we need help." Ron said just before several spells broke through his shield charm rendering him immobile. Seconds later Hermione was hit falling beside Ron she was unable to move but heard everything. Reacting quickly Neville jumped in front of Luna taking the curse that had been aimed at her in his chest. Luna reached around Neville, who was frozen upright hurling curses left and right at the advancing Death eaters before she too was hit. Now vastly out numbered with their friends down it was only a few moments before a curse broke through Harry's defenses dropping him for the second time this morning. Ginny managed to hold out a few moments longer but a combined assault on her shield by a large group of Death eaters broke through dropping her beside Harry.

"Oh good they're alive. I get to torture a Longbottom again, or is that two Longbottoms." A female voice said as she raised her death eater mask to reveal Bellatrix Lestrange looking down at the frozen forms of Neville and Luna.

"Now my dear, please have the good sense to wait for our Lords permission before you start your fun." Her husband said as he unmasked beside her.

"Oh of course." Bellatrix replied licking her lips at the thought of torturing someone again.

"My lord the resistance is at an end for the moment." MacNair called out as he approached the fallen six prodding Ron with his toe.

Voldemort knew this close to Hogwarts he needed to strike fast and leave. His forces were not yet ready for a full assault on Hogwarts but it would be unseemly for him to appear concerned about such things. In a cavalier manner he looked down at a frozen Ginny Potter saying, "So this is the young witch that fought so hard. And carrying Harry Potter's twins if my informants were correct." Then his attention moved over to where Draco lay dead. Noting Pansy was alive beside him he added, "It is a shame that Lucius had such lousy aim that he killed his only son. Avery, what do you think. Should we send Miss Parkinson to join young Malfoy or should we release her."

A very nervous Avery MacNair looked at Voldemort knowing any hesitation would find him joining Malfoy, "My Lord she has been a loyal servant to you as has her family. It was her and young Malfoy's attack that quickened our victory."

"You speak for her. Is there anyone who would speak against her revival?" Voldemort asked surveying the death eaters gathering around. Death eaters quickly glanced at each other. This was a dangerous moment if Voldemort had decided to spare Pansy's life to speak against her was to endanger their own. However if He had decided to take her life to speak against her would raise one's standing. Malfoy had been an expert at judging Voldemort's moods gaining influence by playing this game and winning. But the risk was too great for those that were gathering. "I see no one stepping forward. Avery free the girl so she can enjoy the end of Harry Potter. Then perhaps she can join our celebration." Voldemort said with a twinkle in his eye that caused more than one shiver in the crowd of death eaters.

While Voldemort waited for Parkinson to be revived he looked around for a suitable wand to use. It had been broken when Lucius Malfoy physically attacked him to prevent Voldemort casting Avada Kedavra on him. As he died he stumbled into Voldemort's wand breaking it. He knew from previous encounters that Harry's wand was a brother to his but he'd noticed during the battle the girl had dropped more death eaters than Harry. Thinking it might be her wand Voldemort decided a little wand-less magic was called for to remind his death eaters just who was top wizard as he held out his hand saying, "Accio wand." With her wand in his hand he noticed Pansy standing in the crowd of Death eaters watching him. "Pansy, It was through your efforts that we have Mr. Potter. Come stand beside me once I've fulfilled the prophecy you and I will lead the celebrations.

Pansy quickly made her way to his side thinking this day was the best of her young life.

Laying on the ground as Voldemort talked all Ginny could see was Harry immobile beside her. Desperate she suddenly remembered discussions the group had about using focused magic to break impediment spells. Knowing she had to try something she thought about the magic in her body focusing her mind to gather it up. It felt like it took forever but slowly she could feel it gathering then she tried to push it down the arm to her index finger. Suddenly twin surges of magical energy flowed through her and down her arm to her finger. Ginny's mind registered them just before she felt the freedom of movement in her finger. Pointing it at Harry she thought, Finite Incantatum. Harry felt his fingers free first then Ginny's spell slowly worked it's way up his arm turning his head he looked up into Voldemort's eyes as Voldemort started, "Avada..."

Raising his wand-less free hand Harry cast a shield charm around himself and the others to the astonishment of the assembled death eaters. When Voldemort finished his spell The green curse flashed from Ginny's wand striking Harry's shield. The curse then appeared to recoil from it as if recognizing the shield's magic returning to the tip of Ginny's wand. Suddenly the wand vibrated severely for a second before the green light streamed froth again this time from the base of the wand striking Voldemort. An overwhelming flash of blackness accompanied the dispersal of the dark magic that was embodied in Voldemort leaving behind a reddish black child like object with a flat snake like face that was very dead. The assembled Death eaters screamed out in shock as they realized that in his moment of greatest triumph Lord Voldemort had been killed. Ginny finished freeing herself and grabbing her wand where it had fallen from Voldemort's hand she quickly released Ron and Hermione while Harry did the same for Neville and Luna. Together the six of them soon managed to stun most of the death eaters who did not quickly apparate once Voldemort had died.

"Harry, are you and the others all right?" Harry heard Dumbledore's voice ask from behind him.

"I can only speak for myself but from the way stunning spells were flying I think we are mostly in good order." Harry replied slumping with exhaustion as he realized the events of the morning were rapidly coming to an end.

"Tom's dead." Ginny said moving to stand next to Harry while nodding towards the remains of Voldemort.

"That would explain events I witnessed rushing here." Dumbledore replied surveying the streets of Hogsmeade littered with the bound bodies of individuals wearing Death eater garments. "It looks like you have been busy." Dumbledore added looking at Harry.

"That should be a "they" Professor. I had barely enough strength to stand after my battle with Voldemort. Ginny and the rest did most of the stunning." Harry said nodding towards his accomplices.

A rapid series of pops had all of them quickly raising their wands as they turned to face the sources of the noise. "Hold on they appear to be our relief. Mr. Moody I see you arrived with help." Dumbledore called out in a quiet voice that carried surprisingly far.

"Yes Professor it does look like we are a little late however." Moody said as his magical eye spun rapidly taking in all the bound bodies and damaged buildings.

"No need to apologize." Dumbledore said.

"Stupefy." Harry suddenly called out his wand pointed close to were Mr. Weasley and his two oldest were walking over to the gathering.

"Harry what are you..." Ginny started to ask then she saw a three legged rat scurrying from hiding place to hiding place. Before anyone else could react Ginny raised her wand calling out, "Stupefy." Freezing eight members of the Order of the Phoenix including three more members of her family.

"Everyone don't use the Ennervate spell let them all remain frozen until we sort this out." Moody called out to everyone before turning to Ginny asking, "Would you care to explain?"

Ginny just looked up at her husband who nodded then said, "There is a three legged rat running around. I think Ginny stunned it but we need to find it. It is the animagus form of Peter Pettigrew. We need to make sure he is caught. The six of us will search for him keep your people where they are."

It was Luna who found a stunned rat almost buried underneath a stunned death eater. "Is this what you were looking for Harry?" She asked.

Harry came over and picked the rat up by the tail just as Mrs. Weasley exited the Hogwarts gate. "Harry what do you have there and who stunned my husband?" she yelled.

"It's a who Mum not a what and your daughter stunned her father and brothers." Harry said with a little insane laughter to his voice.

Molly started to raise her wand only to have Dumbledore hold out a hand stopping her with a shake of his head. She started to object then nodded to Dumbledore agreeing to his wishes.

Harry held the rat out away from him as he stood before Moody. "Sir you know how to do this better than I. How do we get Peter to change back into human form?" He asked.

"Simple Mr. Potter. Peter on the count of three I am casting Avada Kedavra on this rat if you wish to live change." Moody said drawing his wand he started counting he got as far as two before the rat changed back into human form. Peter Pettigrew stood before them missing his left arm from just after the elbow on down.

"I don't think he would have believed me." Harry said looking at Moody.

"If you had tried he might have gambled that you wouldn't kill a rat. He knows I will without hesitation." Moody replied.

"Ron, Hermione would you please revive those order members that are frozen." Dumbledore asked gesturing to where the senior members of the Weasley family stood.

Arthur thanked Hermione then approached Dumbledore saying, "That was quite an experience. I don't believe I've ever seen such wand work."

"Arthur are you all right?" Molly asked.

"Yes I think so." He replied patting himself. Then he turned to Harry asking, "did you get him?"

Harry didn't speak, he just motioned to where the dead body of Voldemort lay.

"Charlie, Bill don't let that out of your sight until it is safely locked away you know where." Dumbledore ordered before turning to Moody asking, "I trust we can leave the clean up to your forces. If you don't mind it is time for the students to return to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said looking at Moody awaiting an answer.

"Fine I assume you did this." Moody said motioning to the scene of frozen bodies.

"No I just arrived." Dumbledore replied.

"Then who did all this?" Moody asked.

Dumbledore looked at Harry who looked at his companions then smiled at Moody saying, "Dumbledore's Army." As he put an arm around Ginny and followed Dumbledore back to Hogwarts.

Mrs. Molly Weasley insured Neville, Luna, Ron, and Hermione were following Dumbledore before turning back to her husband saying, "Arthur I can't believe this is finally over."

"Molly this isn't the end but we can see it from here. The remaining death eaters still need to be rounded up. Then maybe we'll have peace for a while." Arthur said pulling his wife in to a bear hug.

Pansy Parkinson was in the hospital wing. Having just been found fit by Madam Pomfrey she was being questioned by Dumbledore and Harry Potter when Harry heard familiar footsteps behind him. Ginny had assured him she was all right before they had parted ways Ginny going with Ron and Hermione to their rooms to rest while He went with Dumbledore to insure everyone else was all right. Turning to see her the question of why she was here now died on his lips when he saw a stern looking Professor McGonagall standing right next to Ginny talking with Madam Pomfrey. "Mrs. Potter needs to be checked to insure both she and the babies are in good shape. I will send the Weasley's up when they finish 'celebrating!'" McGonagall said before leaving.

"There's the bitch that caused my Lord's death. I saw her fall when she was stunned. But somehow that bitch managed to release Harry from the multiple stunning spells that brought him down. Allowing him to murder my Lord. I hope he goes to Azkaban for life. The dementor's kiss is too good for him." Pansy ranted at the room looking at Ginny with pure hatred in her eyes.

Dumbledore looked at Harry saying, "I guess that qualifies as an admission of being a Death eater."

"Yes, but how did Voldemort know I would be in Hogsmeade this morning?" Harry asked loud enough for Pansy to hear.

Pansy rising to the bait said, "You and your Order of the Phoenix think you are safe whispering at the head table. Extendible ears work well at Hogwarts you know. Then Draco and I took our after meal walk. After every meal we walked and you didn't think it was suspicious? Oh, you probably checked to insure we didn't contact anyone but did you ever check to see if any of the birds flying overhead were an Animagi? No you didn't! We knew the old fart would be easy to fool. I mean the dark lord himself was in Hogwarts all my first year and Dumbledore didn't detect him. Even the Great Harry Potter didn't catch on. Using hand movements to spell out our messages as we walked meant our messages couldn't be long ones. But how long is HP in HM AM SAT."

"Mrs. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey said trying to get Ginny's attention after Pansy's outburst. Finally she resorted to putting a hand on her shoulder as Ginny started to draw her wand. "Mrs. Potter please don't. This is a place of healing and she is currently bound to that bed."

Ginny eased her wand back in to its holster then turned to face Pomfrey. "If she so much as twitches wrong."

"Then you have my permission. Now would you mind getting up on this table so I can check you and the babies?"

Ginny relaxed as Madam Pomfrey went about her business. She had been check over so many times during this pregnancy that Ginny felt able to predict Pomfrey's next move.

Dumbledore looked at Harry as they finished up with Pansy saying, "I believe we have learned all that Miss. Parkinson is going to reveal today. It is enough for me to hand her over to the Ministry for safekeeping. Now I believe Madam Pomfrey is finishing up with your wife. Why don't the two of you return to your quarters? I will see the two of you at supper."

Harry and Ginny were approaching the Fat Lady's portrait when it swung open spilling Ron and Hermione into the passage "Ron you and Hermione need to go get checked by Madam Pomfrey." Harry said.

"McGonagall just broke in and shooed us up there." Ron said.

"Didn't you lock the door." Ginny asked Hermione.

"Only had time for one spell and that wasn't it. Luckily she waited for a while before she came in." Hermione replied giggling with Ron as they passed Harry and Ginny.

Harry looked at Ginny shaking his head as they entered the common room to find it filled with their fellow Gryffindor's all wanting to know how they were and if it was true that He-who-must-not-be-named was dead.

"I couldn't believe my eyes. I expected to see Ron and Harry standing there and Hermione really didn't shock me but I was surprised to see you, Neville, and Luna. Weren't you concerned for the babies?" Lavender asked.

"Neville and Luna were with us at the Ministry two years ago so they should not have been a surprise. I didn't even think about the babies." Ginny replied.

Harry had overheard her comment and interrupted his conversation to add, "Tell them what you told me when I told you to leave." Causing her to blush.

"Well?" Lavender asked.

"I told him I was not raising these twins alone. The Potters fight together or not at all." Ginny replied suddenly realizing she did think of herself as a Potter first. She wasn't sure how her mother would feel about it but she realized that, even to herself, she was now Ginny Potter.

Harry finally managed to extricate them from the crowd and escorted her through the doorway into the Married section of Gryffindor tower were they met Neville and Luna. "Hey did you get Madam Pomfrey to check you two out?" Harry asked.

"Yes Luna insisted on it first thing. We were leaving when you and Dumbledore came in deep in conversation." Neville said.

"Sorry I didn't see you there."

"That's all right Harry. So what's the latest?" Luna asked.

"It was Draco and Pansy that alerted Tom to Harry's trip to Hogsmeade. Those walks they were taking after meals were for communicating to Tom we just never figured out how until Pansy spilled the beans." Ginny said.

"Did you have to use Veritaserum?" Neville asked.

"No just had Ginny walk in. Pansy saw her and started calling her names and in the course of insulting her told us everything." Harry said.

"She call you names?" Luna asked concerned that Ginny might be upset.

"Luna, being called a bitch by Pansy was nothing new. She should be thanking Madam Pomfrey though, I was about to do a bat bogey hex or something just to let her know I didn't take to kindly to it when Madam Pomfrey stopped me saying, "Not in the Hospital wing."" Ginny explained.

"I was thinking I'd owl my Gram and let her know what happened before the Daily Prophet gets everything wrong again. What do you think Harry? I mean if Dumbledore's decided to keep something a secret I don't want to go blabbing it." Neville said.

"I don't know let me check with him, I'll be right back." Harry said leaving.

Neville looked at Ginny as Harry headed out the door. "Sorry I didn't mean for him to do it right then. I just thought he and Dumbledore might have talked it over." He said apologizing.

"Don't worry about it Neville. I'm sure everyone would like to know the answer to that." Ginny replied.

Harry came back quickly saying, "Dumbledore agrees with you Neville. I stopped in the common room and told everyone that they should owl their folks they are okay."

Harry looked at Ginny as she sat watching the conversation before saying, "Ginny you look as tired as I feel. Neville, we are going to go rest." he then helped Ginny up leading her to their room where he settled in to his favorite over stuffed chair just watching the fire that Dobby kept going to heat their quarters. Ginny had joined him sitting in her favorite position crosswise on his lap her head resting on his chest while his hand massaged her pregnant belly a content smile on both of their faces.

Suddenly a stomach rumbled. "Sounds like someone is hungry." Ginny said quietly not wanting to break the peaceful mood.

Harry glanced over at the clock by the desk then replied, "It is a little after lunch."

"I am not going down to the great hall." Ginny said firmly then called out, "Dobby."

A quick pop later Dobby asked, "Harry's weasy called Dobby?"

"Yes. Dobby could you please bring us some sandwiches and Pumpkin juice?" Ginny asked.

"Of course." Dobby replied but instead of disappearing Dobby looked at Harry asking, "Can Dobby ask the great Harry Potter a question?"

"Of course Dobby but remember you are my friend. Friends don't as permission they just ask the question." Harry replied.

Ginny watched the interplay between Harry and Dobby. Dobby just didn't understand that to Harry Dobby was just another person. But instead of breaking into tears Dobby looked at Harry and asked, "Dobby would like to know if it is true what the other elves are saying?"

"What are they saying Dobby?"

"They is saying that Master Malfoy is dead." Dobby replied.

Harry looked at Dobby remembering he had been the house elf for the Malfoys for a long time. "Dobby it is true. Lucius accidentally killed Draco and Voldemort killed Lucius." Harry said.

"Dobby thanks Harry Potter for telling him the truth." He said just before he disappeared.

A few minutes later Winky appeared with their sandwiches and juice. Ginny motioned for her to set the tray beside their chair then asked, "Winky is Dobby all right?"

"Dobby is feeling sad right now Mistress Potter. Dobby asked Winky to bring this tray for him." She said.

"Winky you tell Dobby that if he wants he's welcome to come talk with us. Will you cover for him until he's better?" Ginny said.

"Winky will relay Mistress Potter's words. Winky would be honored to cover for Dobby." The house elf said.

"Thank you Winky. You are a good friend to Dobby." Ginny said dismissing the House elf who left wearing a big smile.

"Now where were we." Harry asked watching Ginny reach over for a sandwich

Ginny broke the sandwich in shoving one half into Harry's mouth saying, "Eat you will need your strength." Before she devoured the other half.

In Dumbledore's office Alastor Moody was looking at Dumbledore, "There are a few things you should know. We didn't find Snape anywhere in Hogsmeade."

"That is surprising. The last word we had from him stated he was spending all his time with Voldemort. What else do you have to tell me." Dumbledore said.

"We haven't found a dark mark on anyone it's like they've all vanished." Moody stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Looked myself." Moody said tapping his magical eye before adding, "They re-captured the Lestranges for us among others. If you had seen Bellatrix's face when she noticed her dark mark was gone... She wasn't faking it she now believes Voldemort is dead."

"Professor Snape is my concern right now. Any idea as to how much of his inner circle we captured?"

"If the reports from Snape are to be trusted we have about 80 percent of them in custody. I am hearing some interesting comments coming from that inner circle however."

"And what are they saying?" Dumbledore asked as he tented his fingers.

"That we have nothing to hold them on and they will be released very shortly. They are all claiming to be just visiting Hogsmeade when Harry Potter and his friends went wild and started stunning everyone."

"How do they explain the death eater robes."

"They don't. The robes actually look reasonably normal if you drop the cowl and remove the mask. Before you ask those caught with masks are claiming they were planted there." Alastor said before taking a sip from his hip flask.

"The Lestranges' are fugitives so the Ministry has got to lock them up. This is going to be a very sticky situation with the rest of them. Their main accusers are underage so their memories are not legal in court. Even if their memories were allowed the damage that has been done to Harry's reputation over the years by the ministry itself would work against his being believed. After seeing Voldemort's body they know there is no hope from that direction and it is every death eater for themselves. We need Snape testifying against them. He might be believed enough to convict enough of them to dissuade any further actions by the rest."

"True Albus but if we can think it through so can they. Right now I wouldn't give you two Knuts for Snape's chances if they suspect he is a double agent."

This is the end it took many lunch hours of writing to get this done, over a year's worth. I've thrown out more than I've kept. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed the writing but not the editing. I left this open ended The muse on this story has flown don't know if I'll ever return and write part two or not..

It's been years since I stopped here and while there is plenty left to bring this to conclusion. The will on my part isn't there. Hope you enjoyed what there was of this.


End file.
